


Return to Leaf Tower

by tabjoy13



Series: The Leaf Tower Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hatake Kakashi at Hogwarts, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hogwarts, Hokage Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabjoy13/pseuds/tabjoy13
Summary: The not-so-long awaited epilogue to my "Harry Potter, the Prisoner, and the Masked Man" and "Harry Potter and the Ninja of Fire" stories. It started as an epilogue anyway, but it became something of its own. After 16 years our friends reunite at Hogwarts once more. How much has changed? Cross posted on FF.net.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Yuuhi Kurenai, Draco Malfoy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Harry Potter, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Leaf Tower Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106936
Kudos: 33





	1. On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we begin, some of you may think that how Harry’s life (or any other main character’s life, but those are each separate issues) turned out in this seems OOC. I would like to point out that during books 1-4, Harry’s greatest ambition was to be normal by at least wizarding standards and stay under the radar. Whereas by books 5 and 6 (and part of 4 due to fake Moody’s idea planting) he was starting to have greater aspirations like saving the world or becoming an Auror. Now I know this is a part of growing up but let’s consider a few things…
> 
> Due to the events in “Prisoner and the Masked Man” and “Ninja of Fire”, Harry not only missed a life changing event in his life, one of his friends being slaughtered before his eyes tied with Voldemort returning, but gained untold multitudes of advantages and allies. Harry resided at a safe home with a wizard who could expand on his education; the wizarding world had been alerted to Voldemort’s plots; not only the British but all Ministries of Magic were on board with the horcrux hunt; Dumbledore need not die; the Malfoys had the time and opportunity to back out for good and therefore Draco was not forced to make his parents’ choices. What these all added up to for Harry was this: not only was he not lone-wolfing it with Ron and Hermione during the war, but in fact everyone was helping him. He, specifically, did not have to save the world because their world was working together. Believe me, he’s right there in the fight with the different horcrux hunting groups (not to mention the whole him being a horcrux himself thing) but come the end of the war there were more heroes than just “the boy who lived” and a handful of Dumbledore’s followers. Therefore Harry was allowed, much to his great relief, to quietly play professional Quidditch for a few years and retire into the Department of Gaming and Sports in his Ministry. He got the quiet life he’d always wanted, having had enough excitement to last him a lifetime.   
> These are my reasons for why he’s at where he’s at.

**Chapter 1: On the Other Side**

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” The dark man said as he and his companion walked through the village. Their cloaks swished as they strolled down the main road. “Shouldn’t we just go back right away like we did in the last world?” He suspiciously looked around at the other people in the market.

The blond beside him moved along through the crowd as if she hadn’t heard her associate. She was oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the ninja around her. Her silver eyes languidly took in everything around her. “What’s the point of coming here if we aren’t going to look around? Especially since we found people. We’ll have nothing to report if we don’t explore.”

Her eyes fell on first one headband, then another. Many of these people wore the headgear, but the markings on the plates were different. “Do you see?” The man asked as they continued down the dirt road.

The witch nodded, the wand behind her ear bobbing with the motion. “They’re the same but different. This is their world.”

“Stop where you are,” a man suddenly said. He stepped forward out of the crowd as he spoke. The villagers, who had already been giving the wizard and witch a wide berth, withdrew further.

Luna and Viktor stopped obediently. A ninja in black and silver attire approached the pair. Others, dressed the same way, surrounded the foreigners in the quickly emptying street. The people remaining in the market began to hurry down the road or run into nearby shops.

“State your business,” the same man said, his tone hovering between official and gruff. He had a pale face and a dark goatee. “Where do you come from?” The man appraised their heavy robes curiously.

Viktor itched to draw his wand but remained very still, not wanting to provoke anyone. As it was, they were on neutral ground and he had no intention of changing that.

Luna seemed perfectly at ease. She smiled at the man as if he wasn’t apprehending them. In her most polite tone Luna annunciated, “do you know Kakashi Hatake?”

000000

“Lord Sixth,” Shikamaru said as he entered the Hokage’s office, “we just got a very unusual message from the Cloud.”

“Hm?” Kakashi responded, looking up from the paperwork he was finishing.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s a drag but they’re insisting. The guys in the radio room are a little ticked that their new position is being slighted.”

Kakashi set down his pen and leaned back in his chair. He tried to keep a sigh out of his voice. “What is it Shikamaru?”

“They thought that the Cloud transmitters were pranking them or something but then they insisted on talking to me,” Shikamaru sighed, attempting to explain. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Shikamaru, the point?”

“Right, sorry.” Shikamaru continued, “the Cloud transmitters said that there are,” he paused to mentally kiss his new job goodbye, “two wizards in their village, looking for you.”

Kakashi’s reaction was not what Shikamaru had expected. The man’s eyebrows rose up to hide behind his headband. The last Hatake sat there for a moment, stunned. Shikamaru was about to apologize again when Kakashi got up quickly, his chair spinning a bit at his exit.

“How long ago did they arrive?” Kakashi demanded, rounding his desk and making for the door.

Shikamaru started. “Um, what?”

“The wizards, when did they arrive? Are they- let me talk to the transmitters.” Kakashi strode out of his office with Shikamaru at his heels.

“Kakashi-sensei, um, I mean, you know I said wizards right?” The Nara stuttered out, his shock making him slip into old habits. They walked down the hallway to the stairs.

“Yes, that’s why we need to hurry. This could go very poorly. And they had to show up in Cloud too, the only place that might have been worse is Stone. They might have been killed on sight out of reflex. It’s a good thing we’re not at war.”

Shikamaru’s brain was going at incredible speeds. _Either Kakashi-sensei has lost his marbles or…_ “Are you saying there are such things as wizards?”

“No, not from around here anyway,” Kakashi answered distractedly as they continued up the flights of stairs. “They’re from a different world. I have no idea what they’re doing here though.” Kakashi suddenly stopped. He turned to the jonin beside him. “Shikamaru, there’s a file under foreign missions labeled Hogwarts, or maybe it’s under British Ministry of Magic. Find that. Read it. I need Ebisu, Kurenai, Guy, and Yamato in my office in thirty minutes. No, forget that for now, I need Sai. I need to get over to Cloud immediately and assess the situation.”

With that Kakashi rounded the staircase and was gone, leaving a confused jonin behind him. _Sai huh?_ Shikamaru thought as he descended the stairs much slower than he’d ascended them. _No harm in stopping by the mission records building first._

000000

Kakashi was pacing when Shikamaru and Sai walked into his office. The Hokage looked up.

“Sai, good you’re here. Would you mind giving me a lift to the Cloud?” Kakashi asked.

“Of course Lord Hokage,” Sai said with a small smile. “You’re off to see the wizards.”

Kakashi paused, an eyebrow arched. “Are you making fun of me Sai?”

Sai’s smile dropped into his neutral expression. “No sir, Shikamaru explained…sort of.” The artist turned to his companion.

“Why have I never heard about this before,” Shikamaru said, dropping the thick file onto the desk. “Wizards? Interdimensional travel? You were there two years and none of you ever said anything?”

“Classified and then forgotten about. I never actually thought I’d see any of the wizarding community again,” Kakashi said frankly. He paused in thought for a moment. “In any case, I need to leave for Cloud and ensure no damage has been done. I can’t do much sitting around here.”

000000

A Cloud ninja unlocked the heavy iron door and rushed into the holding cell, startling the two guards that had been left inside with the wizard and witch.

One of the ninja who had remained stood. Viktor and Luna also stood out of politeness but the new ninja ignored them. “The Hokage is coming here himself,” the man burst out, slightly panicked. He’d teased the witch earlier about the weird stick in her hair and was regretting it.

The two guards showed their surprise. “Seriously? These people must be important.” The seated guard spared the captives a glance.

The two of them weren’t restrained but Viktor understood perfectly, he and Luna were prisoners. They were in a dark cement room with only chairs as the furniture. The guards sat with them in the cell. Besides the guards there was only a locked door keeping the foreigners there, not that that would have been a problem.

Viktor adjusted his grip on his wand. Unbeknownst to him, the seated guard was keeping an eye on the man’s wand hand. Since Viktor had done nothing, the ninja hadn’t made a move either. For all he knew it was a custom of the foreigners to keep one hand in a pocket. Caution was key when dealing with someone you didn’t understand. Misunderstandings sparked unnecessary conflict.

Luna put her hand on Viktor’s arm. “Don’t alarm them. It’ll be alright, you’ll see.” Then Luna turned to the ninja who’d continued speaking. “I’m sorry, but what’s a Hokage?” She used her most reassuring smile.

The ninja stopped and looked at her, then at each other. One of them shrugged and spoke, “the title Hokage refers to the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the five great ninja villages.”

“And the Hokage is coming to see us?” Viktor confirmed. His dark brow furrowed.

The ninja nodded almost in unison.

“And this Hokage is powerful?”

One of the ninja scoffed. Another elbowed him hard and scowled, reminding him to be respectful, and said, “not as powerful as our own kage, maybe, but he is quite powerful in his own right, yes. How do you think he became the Hokage?”

“In any case he’ll be here soon. He’s flying here now.” The ninja returned to their conversation, covertly listening to the prisoners.

Viktor turned to Luna. “Forget starting relations, we should leave immediately. I’m an International Cooperation Official but this kind of embassy is completely out of my depth. You remember how Hermione described their society! For all we know, the guards we knew are dead and we’ve already signed our own death warrants by using one of their names.”

Luna smiled. “They will come. If they find out we’re here, they’ll come. We can speak with this Hokage and he’ll help us; I’m sure he will.”

“I wish I had your-” A door slamming down the hall cut Viktor off.

The barest hint of footsteps could be heard approaching as several ninja made their way down the hall. The three in the cell stood hastily and brushed imperceptible fuzz from their clothes. Luna and Viktor also stood. Viktor was tense and alert whereas Luna was relaxed. A key was inserted into the lock and the doorknob turned.

The door was opened for a man who stood in the hall. The fresh light obscured his features at first. His white cloak swished as he stepped into the room and stopped. Several others filed in and fanned out behind him. The harsh light from the cell fixture cast an imposing light on the lead figure. However, there was no mistaking that silver hair or that concealed face.

“Kakashi,” Luna exclaimed stepping forward.

Simultaneously Viktor heard the guards greet their old defender with a respectful, “Lord Hokage.” His eyes widened and cogs in his brain locked into place. He reached out to grab Luna’s arm, to stop her from becoming a perceived threat, but she was already out of his reach.

Kakashi had her covered however. “Don’t,” he made the one word sound like a request but the steel in his voice left room for nothing but obedience.

Luna stopped immediately but Kakashi wasn’t speaking to her. His hand was held palm out toward the guards, placating them. Their hands were already halfway out of their pouches clutching sharp implements. The group behind Kakashi had also tensed but did not move, waiting.

Kakashi returned his attention to the witch and wizard. “Luna Lovegood,” he said, a smile in his voice. The name came to his mind easier than he’d expected it to.

Luna smiled in response. “Glad you remember me.”

Kakashi almost laughed. “One would have a hard time forgetting you.” He took her hand and shook it in the western fashion. Kakashi turned to the brutish looking man beside Luna. “Viktor Krum,” Kakashi greeted and shook his hand as well.

The former champion nodded. “Kakashi, _you’re_ the Hokage?”

“That’s what they keep telling me,” Kakashi quipped. Then the silver haired ninja frowned, tilting his head. “You called me Hokage. Your translating spell must be different than the one Dumbledore gave us all those years ago.”

“Well if Dumbledore gave you yours,” Luna said, blushing. “Sometimes how well a spell works is all up to the skill of the caster.”

Kakashi nodded. “I’d ask you what you’re doing here but this isn’t meant to be an interrogation.” He turned to the Raikage, who’d stayed in the background up until this point, not wanting to interfere.

“You know these people then Lord Hokage?” The giant man ground out.

“Oh yes,” Kakashi replied lightly. “They’re old friends. So old in fact that they’re probably wondering when I got so tall and-” Kakashi glanced down at his gray and black ensemble under his Hokage cloak. “Well actually this is pretty similar to what I wore back then.” Kakashi looked back up. “In any case, I would very much like to know what they’re doing here.” Kakashi’s eyebrows rose at the Raikage, a silent request.

The Raikage bowed shallowly. “We can continue this discussion in my office, of course.”


	2. We're Going On a Trip and We're Bringing...

**Chapter 2: We’re Going on a Trip and We’re Bringing…**

“So you’ve been experimenting with inter-dimensional travel?” Kakashi clarified when Luna had finished her explanation. “That’s very dangerous, even if we know that Dumbledore did it before.”

“But we did know that you were out here. I am fascinated by the other worlds that Professor Dumbledore described. And I got multiple magical ministries to back the project since no one wanted to be left out if contact was made with peoples from other worlds.” She turned and looked at her partner. “That’s why Viktor is here from his ministry, although he doubts his own skill at the task.”

Viktor frowned but finally said, “quidditch was less demanding in many ways but it’s a younger wizard’s game.” He absently scratched at a scar on his arm.

_Quidditch? Ministries?_ “What exactly are you proposing now that you _have_ found us?” The Raikage interjected. Kakashi had been wondering the same thing but didn’t want to horde the political inquiries. In this situation he’d serve everyone best as a bridge between groups rather than an official on just one side.

Luna turned to the mountain of a man. “A delegation from your various nations, however large or small you choose, to meet some of our officials in our world.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for your ministers to meet here?” The Raikage protested. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. 

Luna only smiled so Viktor said, “the British Ministry of Magic is the only one that is aware of your peoples’ existence. Convincing the others with simple testimonies but no solid proof-” He trailed off. “Kakashi’s team was very good at remaining hidden.”

“We had help,” Kakashi said, deflecting the compliment. 

“Anyway,” Luna picked up. “Your people are more trusting of Kakashi’s word than ours will be of Viktor’s and mine.”

“The word of ‘the boy who lived’ isn’t enough?” Kakashi asked, half joking. The Raikage was lost again but didn’t dare show it. He maintained his thoughtful scowl.

Viktor shook his head. “Harry refuses to comment officially on any of it. He says he owes you your secrets.”

Kakashi smiled with his eyes in response. 

“I assume you know what that means?” Viktor asked, curious now.

“Let’s just say I’ve kept a secret or two for him,” Kakashi replied casually.

A suspicion of what the Hokage could mean bloomed in Viktor’s mind and he dropped the matter. “In any case, the rest of your team could return if-” Viktor stopped, suddenly unsure. Concern darkened his already gloomy visage. 

Kakashi’s smile was wry now. “Yes, we’re all still alive. Although some of them may be busy.” He was thoughtful for a moment. “But others-”

000000

“I’m not going Kakashi,” Kurenai said flatly. She, Ebisu, Yamato, and Guy were assembled in the Hokage office. Kakashi had returned from the Cloud a few days ago after the wizard and witch departed to make the travel arrangements.

“I think it’s important that at least most of us go, and Yamato can’t,” Kakashi countered.

“And frankly if one of us shouldn’t go it should be me,” Yamato put in. “You four made far more connections than I did while in the wizarding world. I’d be out of place at the reunion.”

“Fine. Kakashi, Ebisu, and Guy can go, that’s still most of us,” the kunoichi continued. Her tone had become overly defensive and she mentally checked herself.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you wouldn’t want to go?” The room grew silent. They all knew why. “I think we’re done here for now.” Kakashi turned to the boys. “Could you give us a minute?”

The three ninja nodded and exited the office. The years seemed to fall away and Yamato couldn’t help the feeling of déjà vu that rose within him. After the door clicked shut Kurenai’s anger smoldered. “What is this about Kakashi; why are you pushing this?”

Kakashi put up a front of mock innocence. “Why am _I_ pushing this? I thought we’d all be excited to go.”

Kurenai shook her head dismissively. “I have too many responsibilities here. Who would watch Mirai? Who’s going to help at the orphanage?”

Kakashi held up a hand. “The orphanage will get by without you for a couple of days. As far as your daughter, Shikamaru and Temari have already offered to watch her while you’re gone.”

“But-”

“Kurenai what is this about?” Kakashi cut her off. He lowered his voice, “are you really that worried about the possibility of seeing him again?”

Kurenai’s back stiffened. Old hurts, some more recent than others, reared their heads like dragons.

“That’s what it is, isn’t it?”

“What? No!” Kurenai held her arm with her other hand. She looked at the floor. Her voice was still steady but it softened in tone. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought of him in-”

“Kurenai,” Kakashi said. He cut straight to the matter, “I know you and Asuma discussed him.”

The kunoichi looked up at him, surprised. “How do you know that?” She demanded.

“Because he asked me once, by name, who Cedric was.”

000

_“Look Kakashi I know you’re busy so thanks for, you know, this,” Asuma said nervously, chewing on his cigarette._

_Kakashi looked around the tea house. They were seated at a table for two. “I’m not entirely sure what ‘this’ is,” Kakashi replied, looking bored. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his ANBU vest. “For all I know we’re on a date so maybe you’d better get to the point.”_

_“Right, sorry,” Asuma frowned. Then he opened his mouth and dropped the bomb. “Who’s Cedric?”_

_Kakashi blinked wide eyes in surprise. He quickly regulated his features but Asuma had seen._

_The Sarutobi was more curious than ever. “Who is he Kakashi? You’ve got to tell me.”_

_“There are only a few places you could have heard that name,” Kakashi evaded, fishing for solid ground to stand on. Helping a friend was one thing, betraying Kurenai’s confidence for that friend was another._

_Asuma acknowledged his predicament. “Kurenai told me about him but I couldn’t help but feel she left some things out.” His brow darkened._

_Kakashi opened his mouth but then stopped himself. He chewed over his words, swallowed them, and formed new ones. “What did she say exactly?”_

_“I should have known better than to ask you,” Asuma grunted. He leaned back and crossed his arms, unintentionally mirroring the Hatake._

_“Then why did you?” Kakashi leaned forward, eyeing him over his tea._

_“Because you were the team captain. You of all people! I know you wouldn’t have let anything,” Asuma sought for the correct word, “inappropriate go on.”_

_Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, “inappropriate?”_

_“Are you going to tell me about him or aren’t you?” Asuma demanded._

_Kakashi sighed and sipped his tea. “Cedric is one of the people we guarded while on our ten month long missions. One among many.”_

_“But she’s in love with him?”_

_Kakashi’s eyebrow quirked again. “What makes you say that?”_

_“She told me she does!” Asuma burst out. He sighed, “or did.”_

_“She was unfaithful to you?” Kakashi queried. He’d long supposed that Asuma and Kurenai had been dating but they’d never given him any confirmation._

_Asuma sighed. “No. We are not together and haven’t been. That’s why this came up.” He washed his face with his hands._

_“Explain,” Kakashi asked. He waited._

_“When Kurenai got back after this last time you were gone, I asked her if she’d go on a date with me,” Asuma said. “I realized what an idiot I’d been and that I wanted us to be together.”_

_“But?”_

_“She broke into tears,” Asuma said, sighing again. “She said she liked me but there was another guy who…she wasn’t sure what her feelings were. She spent hours talking about Cedric. I listened but wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do. I like her Kakashi but if she likes this other guy…I just want to know who he is.”_

_Kakashi wished he were anywhere but in that tea shop. “Cedric is,” he stopped himself, looking Asuma in the eye. “You understand I can’t tell you anything about the nature of our mission?”_

_Asuma nodded as if that was implied._

_Kakashi nodded and proceeded. “Cedric is a nice young man. He and Kurenai shared a bond while we were stationed to watch over him and the others. By the time we left after the second mission they were quite close. I had to- remind Kurenai where her duty lay and that it was impossible for the two of them.”_

_Asuma’s eyes widened. “That was kind of harsh Kakashi.”_

_“Life is harsh,” Kakashi replied, staring at the table. After a moment he said, “I wasn’t happy about it. Cedric is a good person and he and Kurenai-” He trailed off. “But that doesn’t matter, I’m sure we’ll never see them again.”_

000

Kurenai stood in stunned silence. Kakashi looked her in the eye, waiting for her judgment.

“I’m sorry I put you in that position,” Kurenai whispered. “It was stupid to tell Asuma all of that, I was upset I-” She stopped speaking, her thoughts drifting to memories. “That was a long time ago.” 

“But you worked it out and were very happy together.” Kakashi said, attempting to make his voice bright. “But Kurenai, knowing what Asuma knew, I don’t think he’d hold it against you if you tried to find out.”

Kurenai looked up at the Hokage. She was defensive again, her arms stiff at her sides. “Tried to find out what?”

“If it could have worked,” Kakashi finished. “Kurenai you have a second chance here, a chance to see-”

“No,” Kurenai ground out, eyes blazing. “I won’t do it. All this is, is an opportunity to tramp on Asuma’s memory. How could I? How could you imply that I should?”

“Because I think Asuma would want you to be happy!” Kakashi said a little louder than he’d meant to. The statement echoed in the silence that followed it. They both were surprised by his outburst and looked at the floor. In a softer voice Kakashi said, “we all lost a friend when Asuma died. But he wouldn’t want us to stop living on his account.”

Kurenai’s eyes were shining. She glared at the floor. Different emotions churned inside of her. She wanted to see her old friend, see Cedric. But the way she’d left things, and Asuma and her, and what if- The whole thing made her head hurt. This was never supposed to be a possibility, that’s the thought that had comforted her as she’d slowly let go of the smiling boy with grey eyes. 

Cedric probably didn’t even remember her. _I shouldn’t be making such a big deal about this_ , she scolded herself. But she had been haunted by that particular ‘what if’ for more of her life than she’d care to admit. If there was a chance that Cedric felt the same…but no, that was ridiculous. Why would he? He probably had a wife of his own and children.

Kurenai was plagued by thoughts of what her daughter would think. She’d told Mirai stories about her father, but who would this new man be to her? No, it’d be better if she didn’t go. Then Kakashi’s words rang in her ears, _Asuma would want you to be happy._ Kurenai covered her eyes with a hand. Something easy to do was not always the better thing to do.

Kakashi broke the silence when Kurenai continued to stand before his desk, mute. “I won’t order you to go but I would like you to think about it.”

Kurenai nodded in acknowledgement and teleported away without looking at him.

Kakashi walked around his desk and sat heavily down in his chair. He washed his face with his hands. _You screwed it up before. Did you just do it again?_

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi looked up. “Enter,” he said, slipping his bored façade into place behind tented fingers.

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside, “you wanted to see me sensei?”


	3. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, telephones, just bear with me?

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

“Kakashi please reconsider,” Tsunade said one last time. The Land of Fire delegation was at the main gate of the Leaf Village. From there Fire’s delegation would rendezvous in the Cloud with the other countries’ groups to transport to the unknown world. They would remain in the “wizarding world” for no longer than a week to establish connections and open conversations. Some members of the delegation were even prepared to stay in the other world to solidify bonds and build trust. Tsunade continued, “I understand why Naruto should go but why you? You’re the only kage who is going in person.”

“That is why I have to go. I have to show the other kage, and more importantly their delegates, that there is no danger. Besides, I’m one of the few that has experience in this area,” his eyes curved up into a smile.

Tsunade sighed. She’d read the classified reports, her sensei’s notes, and still couldn’t believe it. Wizards? Magic wands? But she knew what Kakashi meant. If the kage who claimed to have actually been to this place didn’t go, the other nations would never let their diplomats venture into such an obvious trap. There was a lot of pressure on the Sixth Hokage but he somehow didn’t seem concerned. After all, if the wizards decided they didn’t want them to go back the ninja had no way, that she knew, of getting themselves or their civilians back. A rescue mission was equally impossible. “Then at least leave Naruto here in case-”

“There is no ‘in case’ Lady Fifth,” Kakashi said. His use of formality quieted Tsunade. “You and I both know that Naruto will be Hokage after me.” _Hopefully sooner rather than later._ “If any relations are going to continue with the other world, he needs to be with me on this trip. He needs the experience.”

She nodded, resigned, as she had before. “Just make sure that one of you makes it back alive,” she said grudgingly. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’ll be sure that Naruto returns safely then,” Kakashi joked but Tsunade glared in response.

Kakashi turned and looked at his group. Ebisu, Guy, and Kurenai stood at his side once again. The last in line looked pale but resolute. His original Hogwarts team was joined by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata plus three women and two men that the Feudal Lord had sent to represent him. 

“Is everyone ready?” Kakashi asked mildly. When he’d more or less received assent from everyone, the civilians looked particularly nervous, they started out.

******

The telephone in the Potter household was ringing off the hook. “Harry could you get that? I’m up to my elbows in suds,” Ginny called from the kitchen where the phone was located.

Harry got up, put down the Daily Prophet, and hurried into the kitchen. He picked up the receiver gingerly but there were no side effects this time. He put the device carefully to his ear. “Hello?”

Neville Longbottom answered Harry’s greeting.

“Neville how are you?” Harry said relaxing against the wall, relieved that it wasn’t a call from work. Ginny had begun to dry her hands on a towel.

“I’m well Harry and you?” Neville said politely.

“We’re great thanks.” Harry fished for another topic but he was more curious as to why Neville had rung him. Wizards didn’t use the phone lightly.

Thankfully Neville solved that problem for him. “Right, have you heard from Luna lately?”

Harry was surprised by the question. He considered, mentally searching for the last time he’d spoken to the blond woman. “Luna Lovegood? Can’t say I have, not lately.”

Ginny turned to Harry, her mouth set in a curious frown. He could tell by his wife’s expression that she hadn’t spoken to Luna recently either.

“Well, she did it,” Neville said, excitement coloring his voice.

Harry blinked. He couldn’t mean- “She found it? Their world?”

Harry could practically hear Neville nodding over the phone. “Yes, exactly, it’s incredible. And guess what else? A bunch of them are coming to Hogwarts to talk with different Ministry officials from around the world!”

Harry nearly dropped the phone. When he’d gotten over his shock he frowned in thought, “why at Hogwarts?” He reflected on his old school fondly.

“Oh it’s something about all the ministers disagreeing. It was the only place they could agree on seeing as there are so many officials who went to school there. It was hard enough for them to decide on Brittan.”

“Are any of the old guards going to be there?” Harry asked eagerly. He tried to imagine what they all looked like now. Ginny was listening in on the call, standing next to Harry. He smiled and tilted the earpiece so she could hear better.

“I think so, it was kind of unclear. This is all Hogwarts gossip you understand. Things can get dull here in the summer for those who stay.”

Harry nodded in understanding. A thought suddenly occurred to him and his stomach clenched. “Do you reckon I should mention it to Cedric?”

Neville paused, the line was quiet. “Maybe not just yet. We should be sure something is actually happening first.”

Harry nodded although his friend couldn’t see it. He thought of his Quidditch rival turned coworker. 

Neville changed the subject, “have you spoken with Draco lately? Maybe he’s heard something?”

“I don’t get into his department too often,” Harry confessed. “But we just had him and his wife over for dinner last week. I’ll give him a call.”

“He’s still using the old floo system?” Neville asked blandly.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. “You know how traditional he can be. Besides, most days I don’t blame him. The spells that make this system work leave ringing in your ears half of the time.” 

“Better ringing in your ears than smoke in your eyes,” Neville retorted. “Anyway, I’d better go. Let me know if you hear anything?”

“Will do,” Harry said and they disconnected their call.

“What was all that about?” Ginny asked excitedly . “Luna found the world where the guards came from? The one that Dumbledore wrote about?”

“Allegedly wrote about,” Harry corrected automatically. “That was never made official. And yes, she did, if you can believe the odds.”

“With Luna, I could believe anything,” Ginny said.

“I’ve got to call Draco. I assume you’ll ring Hermione?” Ginny nodded, picked up the telephone tentatively, and began dialing.

Meanwhile Harry returned to the living room. He took a pinch of rarely used powder from a jar on the mantle, tossed it into the fire, stuck his head in, and said very clearly, “Malfoy Manner.”

000000

The words of Harry’s old friend from Slytherin echoed in his ears the next morning as he greeted Cedric at work.

_“How in Merlin’s name did you find out? It’s supposed to be top secret. We were going to contact you tomorrow: you, Cedric, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and myself are all being asked to go to Hogwarts to greet the delegation.”_

_Harry frowned. “I understand you and Luna being there but why me? And the rest-”_

_“The reason I was given was: ‘we’ve had experience with_ these people _before but are also high enough in the British Ministry that we can be trusted’. They want to keep this hushed up for now. There’s no guarantee that the ministers will agree to keep a line of communication open with their world.”Draco, sitting in his study chair, frowned at the possibility._

_“But Neville’s not in the ministry,” Harry pointed out. “And what Cedric and I do is hardly vital to the running of the magical community.”_

_“It is when the World Cup is on,” Draco joked. Harry’s position in the ministry was a topic of friendly joking between the two. After playing professional Quidditch in a minor league for several years Harry retired and couldn’t wait to get into a desk job where no one was trying to kill him. “Anyway, Longbottom is at Hogwarts already and is bound- oh you found out from Neville didn’t you?”_

_Harry tried to keep his expression blank as he denied it but Malfoy saw right through his friend._

_“You never were a good liar Potter,” the Slytherin laughed along with the head floating in his fireplace. “It’s alright, if there was a leak anywhere I’d prefer it to be at Hogwarts. The professors are going to find out anyway and I’d trust most of them…in a pinch.”_

_“Do you know if any of them are coming?” Harry asked._

_Draco was quiet for a moment. He didn’t have to ask Harry who he meant by “them”. He said, “you’ll find out tomorrow. Wait for the official announcement?”_

_Harry snorted, “who knew you’d ever be so by the book?”_

_Draco rolled his eyes, “see you tomorrow.”_

“You okay Harry?” Cedric asked, his gray eyes on him.

Harry started out of his reverie. “Fine, why do you ask?”

Cedric gave him an odd look but sat down at his desk, “you stopped halfway through your morning greeting.”

“Oh, sorry.” Harry sat down and began looking through his morning memos.

Before he got through the third message, something about corrupt broomstick measuring officers, they were summoned to an office by the head manager of the Department of Gaming and Sports. Technically Cedric was Harry’s department head but since their department consisted of six people, Harry didn’t feel very important being his assistant.

Harry suspected what they were being called in for and was not concerned. Cedric, however, looked a little nervous. When they stepped into the office their manager did not follow but closed the door as he left. In the paneled room stood Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Viktor Krum, and Hermione Granger. Their different robes severely contrasted each other making one wonder what could possibly link this group together. Draco, although wearing much finer robes than anyone else, wore them with a dignity and humility that made him approachable in a way his father never had been. Hermione’s robes were blue but simple with clean lines. Viktor’s were of the deepest black and, as Harry understood it, were the uniform of his Ministry. Luna’s were originally a silver that matched her eyes but different patch jobs and random things she’d sewn onto it over the years had obscured most of the color. 

Cedric grinned at the group, his concern evaporating. “It’s like a reunion in here,” he said to the assembled wizards and witches.

“You have no idea,” Luna chirped. Hermione grinned knowingly but said nothing.

Cedric frowned, “I’m missing something.”

Harry nodded at Draco, the highest ranked among them, to take it away. Luna looked at the blond expectantly and he began.


	4. Preparations

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

After Draco finished his speech Cedric looked pale. The paneled office was quiet for a moment as the group absorbed the new information. Harry spoke up immediately, “so Kakashi, Kurenai, Ebisu, and Guy are all returning?”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed, “along with a handful of delegates from all over their world. As Guy often hinted, there are several lands besides theirs and right now they’re all at peace.”

Hermione spoke up. “The muggles, or civilians as they call them, from their world are not only aware of the ninja, but coexist with them. They at least attempt to have a balanced society so we’ll be able to meet their muggles as well.” After a moment she continued thinking aloud, “I can understand the skepticism on our side. The guards are from a militaristic culture where all of their lands happen to be at peace _right now_. But what if one of the other countries that we make contact with goes to war with our friends?”

Harry had eventually understood why Kakashi and the other guards couldn’t stay and help them with the war against Voldemort. However, the Captain’s reasoning hadn’t been so clear until now. “Maybe it would be better if they didn’t come,” Harry said somberly.

This seemed to wake Cedric up and he turned to look at Harry in surprise.

Viktor spoke up, “this is the same argument Luna had with officials when she started her research. We know that these people are out there. Better to establish relations now, on purpose, than stumble upon them later on and make a mess of it. Both Dumbledore and Luna have found ways to this world and he did it by accident. This is going to happen eventually.”

“In any case,” Draco continued. “The distrust is on both sides. There’s only one actual leader coming and he’s-”

“Oh Draco you didn’t tell them,” Luna burst out. Her face lit up with a huge grin.

Malfoy sighed, “I was just getting to that.” Then he smiled, “Kakashi is the Hokage of the Leaf Village.”

This declaration was met with blank stares from Harry and Cedric but a gasp of surprise from Hermione. Her long correspondence with Ebisu had not left her as ignorant about the foreign world. 

Luna piped up, “there are only five great ninja villages in their world and they’re each ruled by one kage. Kakashi is one of those.”

Now Harry shared a grin with Hermione. “Kakashi is,” Hermione said, “roughly speaking, a Minister of Magic.” 

Cedric grinned and said, “atta boy.” 

“And he’s doing us the great honor of arriving in his official capacity,” Draco said briskly. “I don’t think any of this would have even worked if it hadn’t been for him.”

“Not to mention how he helped us when Luna and I arrived in their world,” Viktor pitched in. “I’m not certain what would have happened if Luna hadn’t asked for him specifically. Even so, we were detained.”

Luna crossed her arms and said breathily, “it really wasn’t that bad.” Viktor massaged his right temple.

Draco surveyed his old classmates and asked, “do you all accept? The Ministry wants to get the list down as soon as possible for clearance procedures.”

“Of course,” Harry and Hermione chorused. Cedric was silent but when Harry turned to look at him, the wizard nodded his head silently in agreement. Harry frowned at his friend wondering, _still?_

000000

The door opened, releasing ninja and civilians alike from the lecture hall. They were in the Cloud Village, preparing for their mission to the strange world of wizards. Each individual wandered about or headed back to their quarters to absorb what they’d just been told.

“Well that could have gone better,” Ebisu said after everyone had left except for the ninja from the Leaf. 

“Nonsense,” Guy said brightly. “I think they took it very well.”

“We did throw a lot of information at them,” Kurenai said with a sigh. “I’ve just never heard a group of that size so quiet. Not one that contained civilians anyway.” She glanced over at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. They’d remained with them after the meeting was adjourned for the day.

“Sensei,” Naruto said slowly. “When did this all happen? This mission you were on?”

Kakashi, who had remained silent until now, focused on his student. He smiled. “It was two missions Naruto, and, when I was even younger than you are now.”

Kurenai watched Naruto’s somber expression. “What is it Naruto?”

“Sensei, you’ve done a lot,” Naruto stated bluntly, looking at his feet.

Sakura, who’d long ago looked up Kakashi’s startlingly thick medical file, was unsurprised by the things their sensei had done in his relatively short life. However, it still gave Naruto a headache whenever he was confronted with it. The difference between their levels of raw experience was discouragingly large.

Kakashi eye-smiled. “I like to keep busy.” Then changing the subject he said, “we should get some rest too. Luna will be arriving tomorrow to escort us over.”

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Kurenai said breathlessly. Ebisu gave her shoulder a squeeze in encouragement.

000000

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Cedric told Harry as they loitered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry checked his watch again. “Won’t be long now. Luna said she’d be rigging the portkey to have the first group arrive at eleven.”

“How many groups are there?” Cedric asked. He briefly wondered if Kurenai would be in the first group but banished the thought. It just made him jitterier. 

“Didn’t say,” Harry said taking in the strange populace of the Hall.

There were dignitaries from all over the wizarding world scattered throughout. Some wore robes like Harry’s plain black but others wore costumes that he would expect to see at a muggle business meeting rather than a magical one. Still others wore flashy tunics, colorful wraps, and garb he didn’t know the names for. The overall idea was clear, everyone wanted to make a good impression.

Harry thought briefly about the kind of impression Kakashi, Ebisu, Kurenai, and Guy had made the first time they’d met. He worried about how his old friends would be received. Just the four of them, although probably normal in their world, wore apparel that differed very much from each other, much less how it had differed from the wizards they’d been guarding. The foreigners had stuck out to an extreme degree and that was just their clothing. Now there would be more of them.

As Harry continued to muse, Cedric grasped his shoulder. “Hey Harry, we’re heading down to the gates now.” He looked up and saw Hermione waving them toward the Entrance Hall. Draco stood next to her, his pale face slightly drawn with anxiety.

Although the ambitious Malfoy had worked his way up the Ministry ranks, his position was still precarious. He’d once joked with Harry that the higher one climbed in the Ministry, the higher one had to fall. Malfoy had been one of Luna’s strongest supporters and this meeting was a culmination of that effort. To Harry this was a reunion and a possible partnership between his world and the guards’. To Draco, this was a business proposition that he had endorsed and the possibility of its failure rested heavily on his mind.

The collected wizards and witches who wished to greet the Elemental Nations delegation right away hurried out the doors. Others held back, preferring to wait for their arrival inside the warm, and far more protected, Great Hall. Viktor, Harry noticed, was one of the wizards to hang back, not because he was afraid of meeting the delegation on open ground, but because he wanted to keep an eye on the remainders.

As he, Hermione, Cedric, and Draco exited the Entrance Hall to meet Luna, Harry was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia. Many things had changed over the years but for all of them to meet again at Hogwarts just felt right.

000000

“Last minute reminders,” The Sixth Hokage spoke to the assembled group. He towered over the witch in strange clothing who stood at his side. She held a used tuna can in her hand. “Stick to your group and follow Miss Lovegood’s,” Luna raised a thin eyebrow at Kakashi, reminding him to not call her that. Kakashi pretended not to notice. He finished with, “instructions. Guy of the Leaf,” he gestured at Guy who was sitting nearby along with the rest of the first group, “will be traveling back and forth with Luna to collect the rest of you after the first group has departed. If he does not return with Luna,” he stopped and turned to his friend, unwilling to say what Luna had insisted.

Luna smiled lightly and did it for him, “feel free to kill me if I don’t return with Guy. I would hate to lose him too.”

Kakashi continued, “remember that where we’re going both security and familiarity are lax so I can’t stress this enough: **defend** yourselves and your comrades only. Under no circumstances are you to attack anyone without my express permission. Any infighting among you will not be tolerated and you will be answering to me. Is that understood?”

The group assented. They had been over most of this information already. The majority of the assembly trusted the Sixth Hokage’s words of assurance and his promise to keep them safe. Many of the ninja that had volunteered, when their kage had been searching for candidates, had done so because they’d fought with Kakashi in the war. The other pull was having Naruto along. Heroes of war would always be looked up to, even if said hero hoped to never allow another one. The memory and continuation of the Allied Shinobi Forces remained strong among the soldiers.

Luna cleared her throat and Kakashi signaled the rest of his group, the first party to travel, to gather around. Everyone put at least a finger on the tin can that Luna held out as they’d been instructed. Luna had her eyes on her other arm where her watch lay. The watch made no sense to Kakashi but since that’s what Luna had set the portkey to, he didn’t question her. This was her moment after all.

“Three, two, one,” Luna counted down. Everyone in the group felt a tug, their fingers now glued to the can, and whirled away.


	5. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Jones is of my own creation, mostly, and is not meant to be related to any other character (cannon, fan-made, or otherwise) in the Harry Potter universe by the surname Jones. “It’s a very common name, lots of people have it!”

**Chapter 5: The Return**

As the echo of the first of eleven chimes rang out across the Hogwarts grounds, a group of about eight people suddenly appeared just outside the front gates. The grass nearby bent as the influx of mass made the air shift about in the gloomy morning. Some of the people in the new group were crouched as if anticipating some attack. However, Luna stood calm and collected in the midst of the pack with her wand already pointing at the can to reset the spell. She ignored the murmurings of the crowd who’d assembled to meet the delegation. Spelling a portkey for interdimensional travel was not an easy trick. She needed all of her concentration on the task at hand.

Harry, Hermione, and Cedric gasped in surprise as they spied a figure who looked as nonchalant as the blond witch he stood next to. His familiar silver hair and masked face were easily recognizable and his knowing eyes singled them out immediately. His white cloak with red trim billowed about him as the air settled, a cloak that Hermione recognized as the garment that marked Kakashi as the Hokage. She noted that the official hat was missing from the uniform but the witch supposed no one knew that but the Elemental Nation delegation and herself.

Draco visually took the group in, scanning for familiar faces while also greeting the new ones with the utmost politeness. As the group spread out from the spoke that Luna represented, Draco caught sight of his old house guard. A small gasp escaped his mouth. Guy, ambitious and energetic Guy, was sitting in a wheelchair next to his rival turned Hokage.

Something twisted in the wizard’s gut. He had known Guy’s drive, his dreams, the way he’d challenge Kakashi to competitions to improve his skill and strength. Guy, who was ambitious like him, who always strove toward greater heights, had been stopped in his tracks. _Everything’s changed hasn’t it_? Draco thought sadly, his heart heavy in his chest. He didn’t understand how it could have happened and a spark of anger developed in his heart.

Draco glared at Kakashi, jealousy sweeping through him. _They were stronger together huh? Always watched each other’s backs?! Then where was Kakashi when-_ Draco’s thoughts were cut off as Guy’s eye caught his. The dark featured man began to smile upon recognition but then frowned at Draco’s stormy countenance. Guy’s face mirrored Draco’s while he attempted to account for the wizard’s unset expression. Almost too quick to see, Draco caught Guy glancing down at his chair then back at the wizard’s face. Guy’s frown became a dry smile. He shook his head silently and flashed a different grin as bright as any that Draco remembered. Guy gave him a thumbs up and looked him in the eye. Draco understood the expression perfectly and his heart warmed. _You think this keeps me down? Ha! I still give Kakashi a run for his money._

The aforementioned Hokage put a hand on Guy’s shoulder and bent down to say something. Guy broke eye contact with Draco and listened, nodding to his eternal rival. Then he looked back at Draco and gave him a curt nod, _we’ll talk later,_ before he rolled himself closer to Luna’s side. He grasped the can she was holding and they both vanished.

Draco smiled. He was still shocked at his friend’s new situation but he felt better about it somehow. _Nothing can keep that man down, nothing._

Soon enough the second group had arrived, and the third. Each group looked wary upon their arrival, quickly releasing their hold on the old tin can, and glancing fervently around. When they saw the Sixth Hokage openly talking with the wizards and witches, and specifically greeting his old friends, they relaxed somewhat.

Kakashi walked up to Harry and Cedric, who both had huge grins on their faces. They’d remained in the background, biding their time. They were hardly important political figures and waited for their old friends to approach them when they got the chance. “Well look at you,” Cedric said, “Hokage!”

Kakashi shrugged, “nobody else wanted the job.” He glanced at Naruto, who’d arrived with the third group, “not yet anyway.”

“And what else have you been doing to stay busy?” Harry asked. Then the wizard blinked his green eyes, giving Kakashi a once over, and then again, “and what happened to your eye? We can see a whole new part of your face but I’m pretty sure your eye didn’t used to look like that.” Harry was staring at Kakashi’s black, and completely normal, left eye. Based on previous experience, Harry wasn’t expecting much of an answer.

However, Kakashi leveled a look at him and said, “my eye is a little difficult to explain. The short version is: I got a new one. As for the other question, as we hypothesized about so long ago, there was a war in our world as well. In hindsight it’s a wonder the four of us are all here for this.”

Cedric shifted uncomfortably, his memory failing him. “What about the other one? I never could remember his name, but he was here during the tournament. Did he-” Cedric trailed off, afraid to finish the question and of the answer he might receive. 

Kakashi eye-smiled. “That would be Tenzo, or most people know him as Yamato now. He’s just fine although the war was a bit rougher on him.” Kakashi’s countenance grew sad and he appeared to be looking very far away. Almost to himself he said, “he was captured and used against us.”

Harry blinked at the man’s honesty. He wasn’t usually so open, especially when it came to his friends. Cedric, a little less taken aback and more gifted in the social graces than Harry, responded, “we’re sorry to hear that.”

This seemed to snap Kakashi back to the present and he smiled again. “Well the point is we did get him back. He was a little worse for wear and very hard on himself for a long time afterwards, but he did make it back.”

“So why didn’t he come?” Harry asked.

Kakashi shrugged, “he didn’t think you’d remember him and he only really observed you all from a distance. Besides, I brought more than a few powerful ninja from our village and my predecessor, who I left in charge, was nervous enough of invasion as it was.”

Cedric’s brow darkened. “I thought you were at peace?”

Kakashi nodded, “we are, but it’s hard for veterans to expect the peace to continue.” He looked at Naruto and Sakura as they spoke amongst themselves. As if his gaze summoned them, the two looked up and began walking over. “It’s easier for the younger generation,” Kakashi said almost to himself. He glanced at the gates and then turned back to the wizards. “Speaking of which, I’d like to introduce two of my students. Come on Harry.”

Although Harry was thrilled to meet Kakashi’s students, oh the stories _they_ might tell him, he was confused about why Kakashi was taking him to the side and leaving Cedric by himself. That was cleared up quickly however. Cedric was distracted by the fifth and final group that had just arrived. Harry and Kakashi slipped away from the spellbound wizard.

000000

Kurenai had put it off as long as she could. She’d volunteered to be part of the last group, much to Kakashi’s concern. Before he left he gave her a look that could have been interpreted as, _you’d better not be thinking about staying behind._ But no, he knew her better than that. She said she’d come and she would. Besides, the other delegates were so nervous when they were about to leave that Kakashi had split up the Leaf ninja to escort each group. There was no way the Hokage would lead his particular friends into an ambush so their worries were eased. The rumors of “friend-killer Kakashi” were long buried. 

Kurenai had mentally prepared herself for this trip, for seeing Cedric again. She’d figured out what she wanted to say, how she wanted to say it. She had plans for how to react to his rejection, anger, happiness, bitterness, anything really.

It would be safe to say that over half of her plans went out the window when she actually saw him there, on the grounds, standing in the grass next to Harry and Kakashi. He had grown, obviously. He was taller and his burly, by wizard standards, frame had filled out in an athletic way. Then his gray eyes settled on her and the world stopped.

It was like she knew him, but didn’t. She saw him and recognized him as Cedric, but it was also like a dream come to life, like a part of her had believed that he wasn’t real. That this was just a fantasy and the person she’d come to know and respect all of those years ago couldn’t possibly be contained in this form. But there was a drive in her, something pulling her towards him. She had to find out, had to know if he was in there, if he was real. She felt herself move towards him. At first he didn’t move but as Harry and Kakashi drifted away from him Cedric also starting walking. They met a few paces apart, oblivious to the half-glances their friends were giving them.

“Cedric,” Kurenai greeted him.

Cedric tried to respond but his throat made a slight wheezing sound instead. He swallowed and tried again, “hey there Kurenai.” His usual greeting lacked all of the swagger and charm that Kurenai had come to expect from those words. They sounded flat, forced, used for old time’s sake.

Kurenai’s mind flooded with emotion but years of training kept her exterior cool. “It’s nice to see you,” she whispered out.

“Is it?” Cedric responded. He didn’t feel like he was breathing properly. His face felt hot and his head light. “I mean,” he stuttered out, “it’s nice to see you too.”

They simply stared at each other, neither able to make a move or say anything that they were thinking. After awhile Kurenai’s situational awareness kicked in. She looked around at the dissipating group. “Everyone’s heading back up to the castle.”

Cedric glanced around at her prompt, disappointed at his own indecision. “Yeah, um, right, we’d better,” he gestured to finish his sentence. The two headed up to the castle walking more than a polite distance apart.

Several paces away, Kakashi sighed and began following the last of the stragglers up to the castle. Harry, walking beside him, said, “I wasn’t expecting that.” They had been discussing Harry’s children after Kakashi’s students had gone ahead but they’d also both been half-watching the exchange.

The Hokage, stoic face firmly in place, asked, “what were you expecting?” He didn’t have to ask what Harry meant.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “After Cedric broke it off with Emily I thought that it was because of Kurenai.”

“Emily?” Kakashi asked as he nodded reassuringly at one of the Stone ninja ahead of them. The man kept looking back to be sure that the Hokage was safe. Kakashi smiled to himself. Keeping an eye on an important ninja in the group was proper, but following a kage around as if they were incapable of taking care of themselves was frowned upon. Therefore, the man stayed a calculated distance ahead of them.

“Cedric was engaged to be married but he broke it off,” Harry elaborated quickly. It had been so many years but it was like he’d never stopped conversing with his friend. The verbal exchange flowed.

“How long ago was this?” Kakashi asked as he lowered his voice. They were nearing the castle.

Harry shrugged, “years ago, around when James was born. There hasn’t been anyone serious since then. At least none that I know of.”

Kakashi hummed in response. As they crossed into the Entrance Hall, Kakashi noticed the groups that had formed. Hermione, Ebisu, and Hinata were chatting in a corner while Guy, Draco, and Sakura were near an adjacent wall. Naruto was presumably already inside the Great Hall. Kurenai and Cedric were each on their own, not looking at each other. They were all, more or less, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. The ninja among them immediately ceased speaking when Kakashi and Harry walked in. The wizards and witches, taking the hint, also hushed up.

Kakashi was about to usher them all in with a wave when a medium height, sliver of a man with light brown hair and a large nose came hurrying over to him. Kakashi paused with his hand half-raised when his focus shifted to the wizard. His hand withdrew back into his cloak and he waited. Harry drifted over to Hermione, not wanting to get in the wizard’s way.

“Lord Hokage Lord Hokage,” the man panted as he ran up to Kakashi, his kelly green robes settling around him as he stopped. The ninja raised an eyebrow fractionally but waited as the thin man caught his breath. After a few deep breaths the man straightened up with a smile on his face. “I’m Headmaster Jones, welcome back to Hogwarts.”

Kakashi eye-smiled, “it’s good to be back. I take it you were Professor Dumbledore’s successor?”

“Professor McGonagall’s successor actually,” the teacher replied with a smile. Then the smile faltered as if he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to correct the Hokage or not.

Kakashi reassuringly continued on, “I remember her well. I hope she’s enjoying her retirement?” He received a nod. “I was sorry to hear of Professor Dumbledore’s passing.” 

The new headmaster nodded sadly, his thick shock of brown hair shifting about atop his head. “I believe he would have said, ‘time marches on without us just as well as with us’. Of course he would have said it better but,” he trailed off. 

Just then Neville Longbottom appeared at Jones’ elbow. “Professor, I thought we were going to wait for the Hokage in the Great Hall?”

The man’s eyes widened, “the tea, the tea! Please excuse me! I almost forgot, and the house elves might not be ready, hate to pressure them you know. Please excuse me.” The man scurried away after an uncertain half-bow.

Neville turned and smiled, “how are you Kakashi?” Professor Longbottom looked similar to how he had when the ninja had last seen him. But now he was a taller, more stretched out version of the boy they’d known. The big difference being that he looked much happier, more self-assured than ever before. There was constantly a smile on his round face.

Kakashi nodded, “I’m very well thank you, and you?” Their pleasantries were interrupted by a pink-haired kunoichi. 

“Sensei,” Sakura broke in. She’d separated herself from Ebisu and Hermione who had proceeded inside. “Shouldn’t we?” She gestured her head toward the door and the warm light beyond.

“You’re correct Sakura, wouldn’t want to be late,” Kakashi said. He received an eye roll from his student in response to this comment.

Kakashi and Neville headed for the door and as if on cue, the rest of the ninja and the straggling wizards were attracted to his side like a magnet. “So the new headmaster, he’s interesting.”

Neville nodded, a smile on his face, “but brilliant in his way. He tries to micromanage things sometimes. And he was only here for one year before Professor McGonagall retired. He’s still new to the ways of Hogwarts but he was easily the most suited to succeed her.”

Kakashi nodded in understanding, filing the information away for later.

Upon entering the Great Hall the ninja noticed that it was set up in a way his team had never seen before. Instead of the four long tables setting parallel to each other, they were aligned end to end forming a giant square inside of the hall with individual chairs around the entire outside.

Since the ministries hadn’t known how many would be coming from the Elemental Countries, they’d left them dozens of seats at the table. Most of the dignitaries from the wizarding world were already seated while others waited to sit until everyone had entered. None of the ninja or civilians from the Elemental Countries had sat but when Kakashi appeared they each remained standing but gravitated toward a chair.

Kakashi appreciated the gesture, it helped their image if they presented a united front, but he found the grandeur of it a bit embarrassing. He approached the table swiftly since all eyes were now on him. Guy and Sakura immediately flanked him on his left with Naruto and Hinata taking up positions on his right.

As the Hokage approached the table the wizards who had yet to sit also chose seats but waited. Draco pointedly did not sit down out of respect and Harry, Cedric, Hermione, Neville, and Luna followed his lead. There had been a clear division on the seating arrangements, as often were in these situations, and the former Hogwarts students tried their best to blur the lines that had been drawn by all of the empty chairs separating the two worlds. For example, Hermione and Ebisu sat closer to the wizard side of the room while Draco sat closer to the Elemental side. Still, there were huge gaps between where the Elemental Nations delegation and the wizards sat.

Kakashi nodded respectfully to the room at large and seated himself. Almost simultaneously the other ninja in the room sat with the civilians and wizards not far behind. As they sat, tea appeared magically before everyone seated. The civilians and ninja alike were surprised by this development.

Kakashi didn’t react, he was looking out on the faces before him; they ranged from skeptical, to hostile, friendly, and curious. Not all of the faces belonged to wizards either. Kakashi noticed an integration of other magical beings into ministry positions that had not been apparent the last time they’d been in this world. He adjusted the constantly evolving strategy in his head accordingly. The Sixth Hokage took a deep breath, _let the games begin._


	6. Rediscovering Leaf Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I will sometimes be labeling the magical delegates by their countries, that doesn’t necessarily mean that that country has a ministry unto itself. I imagine the magical boarders are different (because why would wizards care how muggles divide up the world?) and that either several countries make up one ministry, some countries are broken into multiple ministries, or the ministry boarders run all over the place taking bits and pieces from the countries we know. And let’s not open the can of worms that is: how do the International Quidditch Teams line up with Magical Ministries? The canon is unclear, let’s leave it at that. It’s easy to assume that the wizards just follow the countries but that just doesn’t make sense to me. 
> 
> I also assume that ministries sometimes are labeled under larger designations based on location such as (but not limited to): the eastern, central eastern, central western, and western ministries. 
> 
> The point is, I’m simply using the countries we’re familiar with to help keep track of people. I am not going down the rabbit hole of attempting to split up the world into the hundreds of magical ministries that are probably in the Harry Potter universe. The canon material for such a venture is far too limited. So when I say a wizard is from Finland, they’re from our Finland. I’m not going to worry about if Finland has their own Ministry of Magic or if they’re part of a Scandinavian Ministry or Northern European Ministry or something like that. Just take it that they’re from Finland, and leave it at that.

**Chapter 6: Rediscovering Leaf Tower**

After the initial pleasantries meeting and the evening meal the delegates were shown to the quarters they’d be using for the extent of their stay. Headmaster Jones was in charge of the Elemental Delegation. 

“Our head house elf told me that you already have accommodations.” The headmaster chuckled. “I must admit that there are still many parts of the castle that are a mystery to me. Do you know about the rooms to which he referred?”

Kakashi glanced at Guy who was rolling beside him down the corridor. Guy raised his eyebrows. Kakashi turned back to the headmaster, “he could mean Leaf Tower.”

The wisp of a wizard frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry, Leaf Tower? I’m unfamiliar with that name. And there are only so many towers at Hogwarts even with all of its enchantments.”

Kakashi nodded politely. “That was what we called it but it wasn’t actually in a tower. It was a room that Headmaster Dumbledore had set up for us. If it’s in the same place it should be-” Kakashi trailed off and began to walk toward a set of staircases. He was slightly embarrassed when his entire delegation plus a few of their magical friends began following him. He’d intended to confirm the location with maybe only Guy and the Headmaster in tow. If he was wrong, well, his memory was still pretty good, it should be fine.

As they stepped up to the staircase Kakashi paused before beginning his ascent. He only half glanced back but Draco understood his hesitation and responded instantly. The Malfoy withdrew his wand and muttered a spell. Guy’s wheelchair slowly levitated to just above the height of the next stair. Satisfied, Kakashi made a mental note to thank the wizard later and began to climb the staircase.

As the group ascended using first one staircase and then another, Naruto came forward to walk evenly with his teacher. “Sensei, what’s Leaf Tower?” Naruto began to ask.

Draco’s voice cut through Naruto’s with an uncharacteristically informal warning, “um, Kakashi-” 

Kakashi nodded absently without looking at the wizard behind him, he hadn’t forgotten. Two years at Hogwarts burned certain things into your memory. “Naruto, skip this step,” Kakashi commanded. Naruto balanced precariously on one foot as he immediately readjusted his momentum. He stepped over the trick level of stair that Kakashi had already stridden over out of habit. The ninja, civilians, and wizards followed in kind. The ninja in particular stared at the step as if it were diseased.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the odd bit of magic as she passed. “What is the purpose of this?” She wondered aloud.

At last the congregation arrived at the familiar door to Leaf Tower. It was a simple wooden door with no entryway or special portrait like the student houses had. In fact, it was missing its key element, a chakra lock in the center rather than a doorknob.

Kakashi frowned as he approached it, wondering how or why the door had changed. As he did so the door opened of its own accord. Stepping inside, the Hokage was shocked to see, not their old room where his team had bunked for a year and a half, but a smaller stone corridor with ten doors on either side spaced closely together. The doors on the right side had chakra locks, the doors on the left did not.

The headmaster, who entered immediately after Kakashi, gaped at the sight. Then he chuckled again and shook his head. “Dumbledore, that old codger, he planned for this. I’d like to say that I’m surprised but-”

“I know the feeling,” Kakashi said. Dumbledore never failed to astonish the ninja, even after he had passed on. “Although I’m not certain why he bothered with the chakra locks,” Kakashi commented. “No lock in this castle will make a suspicious ninja feel safe when the house elves still move freely throughout.” At this thought he turned to the lean wizard beside him, “you’d better inform your staff to steer clear of these rooms until we’ve left. It will be safer for everyone.”

Jones nodded but Kakashi had a feeling that verbal instructions wouldn’t be necessary. House elves had a habit of anticipating one’s needs which included eavesdropping on conversations to reach that end. Without a doubt, word of the new instructions was already spreading. 

Curious, Kakashi approached the first door with a chakra lock and put his hand to it. The door absorbed the small shot of chakra and opened, revealing a room much like the one his team had once slept in. In fact it looked almost exactly the same, but again, the amount of beds and dressers had multiplied to suit their needs. Kakashi closed the door, a small smile hidden by his mask. He thought of Ebisu reading by the fire, Guy naming their apartment, Kurenai constantly reminding the men not to hog the bathroom, his team ordering him to bed when he was too mulish to realize that he was exhausted, and Tenzo opening his Christmas gifts. The nostalgia was getting to him; he reined it in.

The Sixth Hokage turned to the Headmaster. With an eye-smile he said, “as usual the accommodations are perfect.”

The thin man beamed with pride. “Well then, I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight!” He called to the rest of the Elemental Nations citizens as he withdrew, parting the crowd by the entrance like oil among water. There were shy mutterings in response. Most of the people were more curious about the rooms and surged into the hallway.

Several of the guests looked at the spacing of the doors skeptically. “Each room can’t be any larger than a broom closet,” one Cloud ninja whispered. “How are we all going to fit?”

“The rooms will surprise you, I guarantee it. The spells they use for this produce a similar effect to those of our storage seals.” Kakashi said loudly for all to hear. “Let me know if you have any problems.” All eyes snapped to him and there were several nods. Formal good-nights followed as countries chose their rooms and disappeared inside the seemingly tiny spaces.

After seeing everyone else squared away, Kakashi’s shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He was all too happy to turn to his own room. The younger generation of Leaf ninja were already, no doubt, staking claim to certain beds. As if for old time’s sake, Ebisu had to ruin his former captain’s plans for turning in early. The bespectacled ninja held him back at the door. “Kakashi, Hermione would like a word. She’s waiting outside. There’s something she wants to try with your cloak.”

000000

The next day was just as laborious as the first, only longer. After everyone met for breakfast in the Great Hall the tables were rearranged for the morning meetings with a flick of Professor Jones’ wand. The deliberations were, as Kakashi had suspected, pointlessly tedious. Things started off badly almost immediately.

Everyone settled into their seats and an advisor of the British Minister of Magic took a head count. The British Minister, Greyford, called the meeting to order. In the brief resulting silence a centaur sitting with one of the eastern delegations spoke. “Death follows him,” he stated, looking at the Hokage shamelessly. The silence was deafening and then broken by several wizards gasping either in horror or astonishment. Heads and eyes flicked back and forth between the Hokage and the centaur.

Kakashi unhurriedly turned and met the centaur’s eye. The Hokage looked serene but grave, like ground facing the threat of lightning.

After a moment the centaur continued, “you handle it well.”

Whispers exploded among the delegates as the staring contest continued. Tension among the ninja increased as they realized that the centaur might not have been stating a fact that they’d long ago learned to live with. This was an accusation at best, a threat at worst. Brows darkened and much quieter whispers among the ninja ensued.

Draco licked his lips but couldn’t think of what to say. The eastern ministries tended to stick together and they were powerful.

“You’re wrong,” Kakashi responded evenly, still not breaking eye contact. The wizards looked shocked at the response. They began to discuss among themselves to which comment he’d responded when another voice spoke out.

“Death follows us all,” Harry stated plainly, watching the centaur. The majestic head turned, breaking eye contact with Kakashi, to consider Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows, “shall we?”

The centaur turned back to Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi responded in kind and the tension relaxed a bit. Harry made a mental note to give Kakashi a brief explanation of centaur culture sometime later. All seemed to be put to rest when another wizard spoke out.

“How are we supposed to trust a leader who won’t even show his face,” one wizard demanded. “We should be meeting on equal footing.”

There were mutterings of agreement among the wizards. Their whispers were immediately drowned out by chuckles from the assembled ninja. This made many of the robed delegates look up and take notice. Several of the wizards looked shocked at the insolence of the foreigners.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. As much as he’d like to finally see Kakashi’s face, he’d long ago realized that it was less about everyone else’s curiosity and more about his friend’s privacy. If someone decided to push this issue then it could at best halt the meeting and at worst cause an incident.

Harry cleared his throat but a familiar voice was already speaking.

“Advisor Paddock, need I remind you that simply by being here, the Elemental Nation Delegation is not on equal footing with us. We insisted that they come _here,_ to our lands, and they came. I believe we owe them a great deal, not least of which would be some privacy and courtesy?” Advisor Paddock did not appear to know any wandless magic. If he did, Draco Malfoy’s head may have very well been removed from his shoulders. As it was, Draco simply stared the older wizard down.

“Shall we continue?” The British Minister of Magic spoke up, glancing between his subordinates. Advisor Paddock grunted and sat back, annoyed. Draco’s face remained fixed for several minutes to hide his emotion but Harry could see the triumphant look in his friend’s eyes.

Continuing the meeting was easier said than done. The four ninja from the Hidden Stone dug their feet in about everything. More often than not they would begin an argument with the Hidden Cloud ninja. A couple of well-timed glances from Kakashi got both groups to simmer down but nothing he did could keep the magicians from arguing. Sometimes it was between territories and other times within one ministry’s delegation. The magical community was not united and hadn’t been since Voldemort’s demise.

“And you were worried about us cooperating?” Ebisu whispered to Hermione. He could have spoken in his normal voice, so loudly were the wizards from the United States yelling at each other, but he didn’t want his fellow ninja to hear him either.

“But these are just words Ebisu,” Hermione whispered back. “When you all argue it’s with those knives, kunai.”

“We haven’t done that in years,” Ebisu countered. “It’s only been bandits and small skirmishes.”

“Two years of peace after a three day long war isn’t much of a run,” Hermione countered.

Ebisu shook his head and looked up at a ninja he’d briefly trained. “Do you see that ninja over there? Kakashi’s student? In the orange?”

Hermione nodded, knowing the man he meant instantly. Between the blue eyes, yellow hair, and orange apparel, it was hard to miss him. “Naruto? What about him?”

“He changed everything.”

“So you said in your letters,” Hermione replied, “multiple times actually. Could you elaborate?”

Ebisu looked at the wizards who were getting more and more red-faced. The argument didn’t seem to be winding down. He gauged how much of the story he had time to tell. Ebisu took a breath and began, “once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and re-read the manga and by counting the nights and days THAT WE SEE, that last war did only take three days. That’s kind of hilarious to me considering how important it is. I’m sure it took longer, but I just decided to go with the three days number to poke fun at the canon a bit.


	7. A Rocky Start

**Chapter 7: A Rocky Start**

While Ebisu explained Naruto’s story, across the room Cedric Diggory was worrying a piece of his robe in his hands under the table. Since their initial greeting, he and Kurenai had not spoken. The wizard kept looking at the kunoichi but she appeared to be pointedly looking in the other direction, every single time.

Cedric felt like he was going insane just sitting there. Even though they were in the Great Hall he felt claustrophobic. He had to get out, go for a walk, confess his love for Kurenai, something! Maybe not that last bit. Did he love her? He mentally shook his head. He wasn’t sure.

The kunoichi was always on his mind, somewhere, even before Draco’s announcement. The last few years it had been like a dull ache in the back of his psyche. Most days Cedric didn’t really notice it. The majority of his friends were married but it didn’t bother him. Cedric was happy. He had his work, friends, hobbies, etc. Then something would happen, like Claire from the International Quidditch Association asking him out on a date. He’d say yes and have a nice time but then this feeling would creep up his spine. It was like mud in his shoes or a sinking sensation in his stomach. It just felt wrong.

Wrong like marrying Emily would have been. Cedric mentally shook his head again. He had loved Emily and when she’d proposed they marry he hadn’t been initially against it. But the more he’d thought about it the more he realized he couldn’t do it, not to her, not to the both of them. He’d broken the engagement off within days. Emily thought he’d just gotten cold feet and was willing to let it slide. Cedric was not, he couldn’t do that to her.

Cedric had remained relatively alone after that. He’d have dinner with Harry and Ginny or with some of his old pals from Hufflepuff. He’d see them with their spouses but never felt jealous because they were _right_ together. Him not finding his fit was no reason to be upset at them. Then the little voice inside of his head would whisper her name and he’d shove it back into the deep spaces of his mind where there was no light. Because she was gone and his chance was similarly gone.

Once, years back, he’d plucked up the courage to ask Hermione if Ebisu had said anything about how Kurenai was doing. He’d dreaded the answer and when it came he’d gasped for air. Kurenai had married and was pregnant.

_There you go,_ he said to himself, _she moved on and so should have you._ He’d dated a little after that but the same old feeling plagued him. He tried to forget, to let it go. Then a few weeks later while having dinner with “the old Gryffindor crew”, as Cedric called them, Harry had asked Hermione if Ebisu had any news. The witch’s fork had stilled halfway to her mouth. 

At her silence Ron had spoken up, bringing his wife out of the rumination she’d dropped into. Hermione had looked up quickly and stared directly at Cedric. Then she’d glanced at Harry, who could give her no answers about what the right thing to do was. Finally she had spoken, “Kurenai’s husband was killed.”

A clatter had followed as Harry dropped his fork. He’d busied himself with picking it up, fighting to keep his eyes away from his boss. “That’s horrible,” Ginny said, stating what they had all been feeling. Ron had openly stared at Cedric until his sister kicked him under the table. Hermione had just gazed at her plate while his grey eyes stared at her.

Cedric was neither happy nor unhappy to be single. But that particular day he was a little happier to be unattached, because he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from Kurenai for the rest of the week. He wondered how she was doing, if she was okay. He hoped her friends were there for her. There was a part of him, that he didn’t like to acknowledge, that wished he could be there to comfort her as well. _Impossible,_ he reminded himself again, and shoved the thought away.

Now here he was, with his second chance, and he didn’t know what to do with it. Kurenai seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him. He hadn’t dated seriously in years and his knowledge in the wooing department was seriously lacking. It was like their final breakfast at Hogwarts all over again. He needed a sign, anything, but she just sat there and ignored him.

“Ladies and gentleman,” the sound of a foreign voice broke Cedric out of his musings. Even Kurenai looked up.

Naruto was standing up at his place at the table. His hands were spread on the tabletop, supporting him. His voice had broken through the ongoing argument and now all eyes were on the orange-clad ninja. Well, almost all eyes. Kakashi, who was sitting next to Naruto, continued to look at the middle distance in front of him, carefully listening for what his student was about to propose.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Naruto said again once it was quiet. He half-glanced at Kakashi for permission but then thought better of it and pressed on without feedback. “There seems to be a misunderstanding between us. Although my sensei,” he gestured at Kakashi, “and his teammates have lived here for almost two years and made friends of some of you, that leaves the rest of us kind of left out doesn’t it?” Nobody answered the rhetorical question. “But the way things have been going so far, we don’t really seem to respect each other, at least not on a power level.”

“That’s because you have no power here,” drawled a British Official. Minister Greyford, a severe looking man with earned gray hair, narrowed his eyes at his employee but did not disagree. “Everyone knows it; I’m just saying it out loud. If we wanted to keep you here as hostages, there is nothing stopping us from doing so. Your transport back is completely under our control. If we find we want something from you, we’ll just take it.” At the looks from the other members of the magical community he said angrily, “I’m just being honest.”

“Fredrickson,” Draco ground out warningly from his corner of the room. He was ignored.

“Is that a threat?” Guy intoned carefully, drawing Fredrickson’s attention. The wizard raised a mocking eyebrow at the Leaf’s Green Beast.

Luna looked at Kakashi. Her face was white with indignation. She was standing off to the side where the head table normally would be. The blond witch opened her mouth to protest but the Hokage silenced her with a slight shake of his head. He knew she’d never let them be detained against their will but drawing attention to herself now would be unwise. Luna withdrew into a shadow and waited as the tension increased.

Kakashi spoke, “I do believe you could keep us here.” The Hokage rose slowly and the Elemental Nations delegation rose after him, “but I also believe you would regret it.”

At some point Professor Jones had appeared at Kakashi’s elbow. Several of the ninja noticed his presence but, correctly concluding that he was not threatening them, didn’t turn. The Headmaster’s eyes were narrowed at the wizard across the hall from him but he did not draw his wand, refusing to show aggression. “This is getting quite out of hand,” he muttered.

Some members of the magical delegations had risen along with the foreign delegation. Muttering broke out among them but Fredrickson ignored this as well. He raised his voice. “I’d like to see you try. All I’ve heard so far about your ‘power’ is ghost stories about things that only look like magic. I bet you’re not much better at dueling than the average squib.”

Kakashi pointedly turned his head away from Fredrickson to look at Naruto. He spoke still looking toward his student, “if that’s what you believe then my student is very much correct. There is a lack of mutual respect here regarding jutsu verses magic.”

But the wizard wasn’t listening. Fredrickson’s eyes bulged when Kakashi looked away from him. By doing so, Kakashi was openly disregarding the wizard as a threat. The enraged wizard shouted, “the first rule in dueling is never take your eyes off of your opponent!” The wizard jumped to his feet and drew his wand. Before Malfoy or any of the other wizards could draw their own wands the man had shot off a spell directly at Kakashi.

Naruto, eyes wide with shock, moved to intercept the spell on instinct. Kakashi grabbed his arm, holding him out of the way. “Wait,” he said. His eyes were on the man across the room from him and the spell he’d cast. None of the other ninja made a move. They couldn’t feel the Hokage molding any chakra. In fact, Kakashi didn’t look concerned at all.

As the beam of light raced across the expanse between tables, Kakashi grasped a corner of his Hokage cloak in one hand. He thought to himself, _this had better work Hermione_ and ducked beneath the folds of fabric. There was a resounding crack as Fredrickson’s spell rebounded off of the shield charm that saturated the cloak. The ricocheted spell slammed into the opposite table, shattering it into splinters at the point of impact. The wizards sitting behind that section jumped up in indignation. Just as quickly as it had started it was over and Kakashi let his spelled cloak flutter back into place across his back.

Like thunder after a lightning strike, shouting boomed out all over the hall. Draco was furiously barking orders to the civil defense wizards stationed outside the hall. The British Minister was on his feet and personally shouting at Fredrickson. Said wizard was being restrained by the witch and wizard who’d been sitting next to him. Meanwhile Fredrickson was shouting accusations of treachery at every wizard that he laid his eyes on. “Someone spelled his cloak,” he insisted as he was handed off to the civil defense wizards. “We need to find out who! There’s a traitorous wizard amongst us.”

All of the ninja looked alert and grim while the civilians looked suspicious. Viktor attempted to approach Kakashi but was blocked by a wall of unmoving Sand ninja.

Kakashi, glancing back at the Headmaster, saw that Jones had his wand out and cool steel in his eyes. All traces of the smiling, good-natured teacher were gone and replaced by the look of a wizard who’d gained his experience of dark arts during the war. The green clad wizard leaned in and said, “I do believe Mr. Krum is simply trying to escort you out of harm’s way.” 

Kakashi glanced over at the Bulgarian and waved off his concern with a genial look. Viktor withdrew with a nod as the room began to settle.

The voice of one of the Fire Lord’s ambassadors rose above the mutterings that still lingered in the room. “This is outrageous! An attack on the Hokage at a peaceful meeting? We have half of a mind to leave this instant!” The man sounded bold but lying underneath his words was a probe. Could they leave now if they wanted to?

The room grew quiet, no one wanting to say anything one way or another. Then Kakashi spoke and all eyes turned to him. “That could be arranged Ayumu. However, I believe we still have more work to do here.” He turned and looked at the room at large. His eyes fell on the British Minister, who stiffened under his gaze. The minister was hardened by his years of service but his official had just made a grave error. He was prepared to suffer any consequences that may fall his way as a result. “As Naruto said, there’s a great misunderstanding of power here in this room. Perhaps we should clear that up?”

Several of the civilians nodded in agreement, talking amongst themselves. They understood what their fellow country folk were capable of but were curious about what the wizards could do. By contrast, several of the wizards suddenly became nervous and shifted in their seats. Their positions were not usually based on their magical ability but on politics. Hardly any of them were brilliant spell-casters. Even though their society had recently been through a war, most of their personal efforts had been on the home front with logistics, not in the field.

Draco cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. “Minister if I may?” He looked at Greyford who gave his leave for Malfoy to continue. “I believe my classmates and I always found Guy’s defense lessons most instructive.” Guy blushed. “Perhaps all of the ninja could give a similar demonstration out on the grounds?”

Harry and Hermione couldn’t help themselves from nodding in agreement. Hermione had only seen bits and pieces of what the five guards had been able to do but from what Ebisu had described, their defense lessons had just scratched the surface. It would be fascinating to see the ninja do something closer to what they’d consider to be a normal use of their abilities.

“If I could make a suggestion, I believe the delegates from our side would enjoy seeing some Quidditch.” Kakashi knew the international soft spot for Quidditch well and almost every face brightened. One of the few faces that didn’t perk up, Draco’s, drew Kakashi’s attention and he said, “I believe we have several old players among us, right Draco?”

Draco’s glower turned to a look of surprise. He hadn’t thought about Quidditch in years. Despite this there were several wizards who were up for either playing or watching some Quidditch. “By all means, let’s begin with Quidditch then,” Professor Jones said, back to his animated self. He was more than happy to referee, though he’d never done it before, and hurried down to the pitch to see what broomsticks were available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wizards are undiplomatic, let me explain...
> 
> Let’s be honest, the wizards are a pretty undisciplined group and it’s taken them years to allow other magical beings into positions of standing in their society. What I’m saying is, they have a superiority complex up the wazoo. I didn’t make too strong of point of it in Ninja of Fire or Prisoner and Masked Man (or maybe I did and forgot) so I will do so here. When wizards hire guards, they get dumb muscle. In book three Dumbledore hired security trolls to guard the fat lady’s portrait. Although their clubs and muscles were very intimidating, as Ron said in book one, “trolls are very stupid”, and the boys have no problem just running past the “guards” even though there’s a curfew in place. 
> 
> So you have a bunch of wizards meeting these foreigners and all they know about them is…that Dumbledore hired them to guard the school for two years. Not only that, but these “idiot people” that did Dumbledore’s bidding for money came to their turf for the meeting with no way of returning by their own power. So yes, the wizards are feeling pretty cocky. Some of the wizards are more diplomatic and open-minded but others are not. Fredrickson is a hot-head to boot and Kakashi openly antagonized him to see if he could get a reaction. He did. Now he has more information about the group he’s dealing with. What one person does, several people think about doing. They are not as safe as Kakashi would have hoped. 
> 
> As far as the Elemental Delegation taking offense, they’re used to the sort of negotiations where the Raikage will smash a table or death threats are exchanged. It’s not THAT big of a surprise, even to the civilians. From the magical side of things, there are many groups being represented and most of them are probably going to watch and wait. If the Hokage doesn’t make a big deal about it, they won’t make a big deal out of it. Until the power balance is established they’ll want to stay as neutral as possible. Therefore, they’ll openly follow Kakashi’s lead and brush it off, despite what they may be calculating in their own minds.


	8. The Quidditch Game

**Chapter 8: The Quidditch Game**

While they walked down to the pitch, Cedric attempted to speak with Kurenai but she always managed to evade him. It made him appreciate how little she’d actively tried to avoid him back when they were younger. She really hadn’t been playing that hard to get after all.

At one point, as they were nearing the stadium, Cedric was sure he’d had Kurenai cornered. She couldn’t hurry ahead or move to the side because of the crowd closing in to get into the entrances.

Cedric quickened his steps and moved to intercept her when another woman stepped right into his path and stopped dead. Kurenai walked on ahead with the crowd. Suddenly Cedric was cut off and alone, staring into the very pale eyes of an angry woman with long, dark hair. The wizard remembered seeing the same woman with Kakashi and his student. He pondered whether she was a ninja or a civilian when she spoke.

“What do you want with Kurenai-sensei?” The words were clipped and had a bit of heat behind them. 

The woman was in a defensive stance blocking his way, had a headband around her neck, and she was Kurenai’s student? A kunoichi then, Cedric concluded quickly. Still, it was not quick enough for Hinata.

Hinata cut him off before he could reply, “she clearly does not wish to speak to you. I would suggest that you respect her wishes.” It wasn’t a threat exactly. Her tone was cool and commanding but Cedric had a hard time labeling it as angry, despite the look on the speaker’s face. Still, he was frozen to the spot for some moments after the kunoichi left him. He shook himself and hurried ahead, not wanting to miss the player selection. Still, the words hung with him as he joined Harry on the field. 

Once the group had arrived at the pitch, Cedric, Viktor, Harry, and another delegate from Britain drew lots to see who got to play seeker first. Unsurprisingly not that many wizards actually wanted to play keeper so when Cedric lost the draw for seeker he volunteered. This was just the kind of exercise he’d been hoping for back in the castle. After the excitement of Kakashi being attacked, the brunette was ready to run a lap around the lake. 

It was decided that since this was to be a friendly match, alternates would be allowed. Each team would have an alternate ready to go at a moment’s notice and any other alternates were to come from volunteers as the need arose. After the teams were decided the brooms were chosen. Meanwhile, the delegates chose seats in the stands.

Everyone sat near the center of the field but the wizards and Elemental Delegates still kept to themselves. It was slightly more mixed than the Great Hall but not by much. Draco openly sat behind Kakashi and Naruto, explaining the game to the excited blond. Hinata sat beside Naruto, listening closely to the rules. Kurenai sat with Hermione and Ebisu higher up in the stands. Luna, Neville, and Guy were with some of the Wind civilians and started up a conversation.

Down in the pitch, the players took their positions sporting either red or blue practice jerseys to tell the teams apart. Harry was the seeker on the blue team, along with Cedric as keeper. The rest of the blue team consisted of a Belgian wizard, a Filipino witch, and a Dutch witch playing chasers along with a German wizard and a Finn witch as beaters. The blue team also had an Australian witch as an on-hand alternate. The red team had the British witch who had won the draw to play seeker along with a Canadian witch playing keeper. The red team also included Viktor and an American wizard playing beaters, and a Bulgarian wizard, Icelander wizard, and Costa Rican wizard playing the chaser positions. The red team’s on-hand alternate was an Iranian wizard. The wizards and witches from different countries and ministries quickly exchanged names before the game began. 

Professor Jones stood in the center of the field with his personal broomstick and the Quidditch chest. He looked to his left, then right, nodding in satisfaction that everyone was ready. He held the whistle in his mouth, reached down for the quaffle, and the whistle slipped from his lips, dangling on its chain beneath his bent head. He frowned at it as he grasped the quaffle and straightened. Putting the quaffle under one arm, he grabbed the whistle and brought it back to his lips. He looked down awkwardly at the chest as he shifted his weight to one foot. Then in one quick, if frustrated, motion, he put the whistle in his mouth, shifted the quaffle to both hands and threw it, simultaneously blowing the starting whistle and kicking the release on the Quidditch box. The bludgers and snitch flew into the air as the players kicked off on their broomsticks.

The members of the Elemental Delegation gasped in astonishment as the wizards flew into the air. The bludgers and snitch also got attention since they appeared to be flying with minds of their own. There was a lot of pointing and eye-popping surprise. Hinata activated her bloodline to watch more closely. Naruto watched like a child with wide eyes and a grin on his face. The wizards and witches glanced over at the foreigners, smiling self-satisfactorily.

The Belgian chaser rushed forward, snatching the quaffle out of the air, and zipped toward the Canadian witch at the other end. The female seeker began circling the pitch while Harry immediately began working out what the quirks were on his borrowed Moonshot 600. He dove and pulled up, then repeated the process while adding in some banking maneuvers to the right and left. It wasn’t a bad model. The Moonshots were known for remaining fast over time but the 600s in particular were notorious for developing eccentricities as they aged. 

The American wizard rushed after one of the bludgers, took aim, and there was a crack as his bat redirected the ball toward the Belgian on the blue team. The Belgian dodged the bludger but passed the quaffle to his teammate anyway. The Dutch witch caught the pass and swerved around the Costa Rican who attempted to cut her off. The Icelander swooped close to try to steal but she twisted away.

That was when Viktor sent a bludger flying toward the blue witch. It caught her in the arm and she dropped the quaffle. The Bulgarian chaser dove and picked it up. Meanwhile the Finn witch and German wizard caught up with the bludgers at the same time. They fired off the balls with terrific hits. The chaser dodged them both as they crisscrossed above him and made a beeline for Cedric. Said keeper was ready and waiting at the rings.

The wizard tried for a long shot but it was caught by the Filipino witch before it even reached Cedric. The Filipino soared wide, taking care to remain within the boundaries, and headed back to the other end.

Cedric settled back for another tense wait. Playing keeper had always frustrated him, the way he had to stay relatively still but be completely focused at all times, but he didn’t mind it the way some people did. He was very tempted to scan the crowd and look for Kurenai but he banished the thought. He needed to keep his mind in the game where it belonged. It was why he’d volunteered to play keeper, any position really. He couldn’t just sit there in the stands, with Kurenai ignoring him, and pretend to watch Quidditch. Not to mention that the woman with the scary eyes might be keeping a lookout for him. At least in the air, on his broom, he was doing something. His eyes narrowed as another chaser, the Icelander again, approached his rings. Cedric’s hands tightened on the broomstick handle and he let out a slow breath, watching his opponent’s flight pattern.

Unbeknownst to Cedric, there was another drama playing out elsewhere on the field. Twenty feet above the rings, Harry and the British witch were racing flat out toward the golden snitch. The crowd, most who had been briefed on the rules of the game by eager magic folk, gasped in anticipation. Eyes bulged as the seekers and chasers made their way down the length of the pitch on parallel paths. The red team’s Icelander and Costa Rican chasers were weaving and passing while the Bulgarian ran interference with the other teams’ chasers. Meanwhile above, Harry and the other seeker were attempting to out-fly each other. The beaters were not idle however. 

Viktor and the German beater from the blue team were vying for one ball while the Finn witch beat the American to their bludger. She took aim and swung, hitting the bludger toward the mass of red team chasers to break their rhythm. The chasers scattered and regrouped as Viktor caught up to his bludger. He sent the ball Harry’s way to disrupt the imminent snitch capture. Meanwhile the disrupted chasers from the red team, who’d taken a wild shot, grumbled as Cedric handed the “saved” quaffle off to one of his own chasers. 

Harry swooped low, ducking under Viktor’s bludger. The other beater on Viktor’s team flew in and attempted to quickly redirect the dodged ball back toward Harry’s tail. He swung his bat but it did not hit true. The bludger grazed the edge of the bat. The awkward angle sent the ball sailing down into an unsuspecting Cedric Diggory.

The hard-hitting projectile slammed into Cedric’s back, violently knocking the air from his lungs. The sound of him choking on his lack of air was practically audible as he slid off of his broomstick. He came to his senses in time to make a mad grab for the handle but his hand missed and he went plummeting to the ground. No less than ten spectators drew their wands and the brunette’s descent was so greatly eased that he practically floated to the ground rather then fell. In any case, Kurenai beat him to the pitch floor and was almost surprised at finding herself there.

Cedric unknowingly drifted down to land next to Kurenai on the grass. Water was running out of his smarting eyes, blurring his vision. He struggled to refill his lungs and was attempting to prop himself up at the same time. Kurenai knelt next to him as he brushed the salty water off of his face with his free hand. When he saw her, his hand stopped in mid-air as if he were waving. His mouth hung open and his face was red from the slight panic of both not being able to breathe and falling from his broom. He blinked and closed his mouth, attempting to take deep breaths through his nose; this resulted in a coughing fit.

Kurenai hesitantly patted him on the back. “Are you okay?”

Cedric nodded energetically. He was on his knees now and holding himself up with his hands. He faced the ground as he took in deep breaths. “Those pack more of a wallop than they used to,” Cedric exhaled as his breathing became more regular. He attempted to chuckle but it just came out as a sort of wheeze.

Once the tension in her chest eased, Kurenai thought to be embarrassed. She looked around the arena but no one seemed to be looking their way except for the pink-haired kunoichi who was running toward them. There was already a substitute in Cedric’s place and the game had resumed.

Sakura had thought it odd when Kakashi had caught her before she headed down into the pitch. “Make sure Cedric’s okay but as soon as you can, leave them alone together.” She had been about to ask why when Hinata had spoken up.

“Lord Hokage,” Hinata had interrupted. “I can go. And there’s no reason for them to be left alone together.” She eyed Cedric suspiciously. Kakashi had signaled for Sakura to go so she did not hear what he had replied. However, the medical kunoichi did see Kakashi turning to Hinata as if to tell her something, something that Naruto eagerly listened in on. Maybe she’d ask him later, Sakura thought.

Now that Sakura was drawing near the pair, she could practically feel the strain between them. _When did this happen?_ She thought as she ran up to them. “Are you alright?” Sakura said as she knelt. Kurenai was blushing but Sakura pretended she hadn’t seen. She was looking at Cedric. 

Cedric nodded. Sakura also nodded in acknowledgement but raised her hands to his back anyway, they began to glow. Just then, Viktor dove low to shake off a bludger that had been following him. He swerved to the right upon seeing the group on the ground. The pursuing bludger, however, kept going. Cedric called out a warning but Sakura simply leaned to the side, dodging the incoming ball without even looking up from her patient. A tick appeared on her brow but she remained focused on the task at hand.

Professor Jones had cried out with the rest and half-raised his whistle to signal a time-out when Sakura had shifted out of harm’s way. The wizards had all been sure that the pink-haired medic had been about to be brained. Draco, eyes wide, half glanced at Kakashi and clarified, “your student?”

Kakashi nodded. Just then a second bludger came whizzing toward the small group on the field. Sakura, having had enough, stood, turned in place, and swung a fist at the bludger. The two objects connected with a crack like thunder and the bludger burst into a thousand or more shards that showered around them like fireworks. The crowd gasped and Draco’s jaw dropped. In the following silence Kakashi spoke, “but, I did not teach her that.” His eyes turned up with a smile.

Naruto cried out into the silence, “way to go Sakura! Five points to the Leaf!” Draco was still in shock so it was Hinata who leaned over and attempted to explain, again, that that wasn’t what that ball was for. Professor Jones called a time-out to land and repair the demolished bludger.

Sakura turned back to her speechless patient and his protector. Kurenai was bent over a very pale Cedric, sheltering him from the falling debris. She quickly withdrew, playing off that her reaction was perfectly natural. “Let’s get out of this mess,” Sakura said in a frustrated tone. “Is there a shower room or something?”

Cedric could only point. His jaw hung slack as his mind wrapped around the idea that someone had just destroyed a bludger by punching it with their fist. Between that and Kurenai’s sudden move to protect him, he was struck mute with confusing emotions. Kurenai showed the way. She carefully looked away from Cedric but was privately laughing a bit at his expression. Not only was the look amusing, but it brought up a lot of warm memories. She shook the thoughts away and kept walking.


	9. Chances

**Chapter 9: Chances**

The game continued on while another diversion took place under the stands in the locker room. Kurenai led Sakura to a tiled space next to the shower room. It was where she remembered Harry and Kakashi being taken right after the dementor attack during the Quidditch game their first year. After Madame Pomfrey had been sure that they were both stable, the boys, who were unconscious, wet, and pale, were taken up to the hospital wing. She shuddered at the memory.

“You should be fine,” Sakura said to Cedric as he sat on one of the metal tables in the room. Cedric already knew it to be true. He’d had the wind knocked out of him dozens of times while playing Quidditch. It wasn’t a big deal; it had just been awhile since it’d last happened and he hadn’t been ready for it. He told Sakura so and she smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’m going to head back then, wouldn’t want to miss any of the fun.” Despite the sound-enhancing white tiles that made up the room, Sakura managed to leave suddenly without making a sound.

Cedric looked at his hands. Kurenai stared at a Quidditch poster hanging on the wall. “I didn’t even get a chance to tell her thank you,” he said into the too still room. 

Kurenai shrugged, still not looking at him. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

“Besides she didn’t have to do much. She said you were fine.”

“Yeah.”

Kurenai shifted from one foot to another. “Well I’d better get back up there too.” Kurenai turned to leave.

Cedric looked up, his face crestfallen. “Kurenai, why won’t you talk to me?”

Kurenai stopped. She turned around but still refused to look him in the face. “Do we have anything to talk about?” Only years of practice kept her voice from shaking.

Cedric’s mouth dropped open in shock, then his jaws clicked together and his eyes narrowed. His tone turned cold, “apparently not.”

The words were like needles piercing her skin all over. Kurenai rubbed her arm with her other hand as gooseflesh appeared.

Cedric stood up off of the table and walked past her. Then a thought occurred to him. He stopped and looked back at her. “Why did you come back? I need to know.”

Her spine stiffened. Just as stiffly she replied, “my Hokage wished it.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Cedric demanded. His words came out in a rush but he didn’t care. This needed to be resolved and he may not have another chance. “Kakashi wouldn’t have forced you to come. You came for a reason, tell me what it is.” 

His appeal was met by silence. Cedric walked around her so that they were facing each other. Kurenai would not meet his eyes. She felt cold and shaky, like a leaf in the rain.

The wizard almost whispered, “please, tell me now, do I mean anything to you?”

Kurenai’s heart was hammering in her chest. She looked up at him and her eyes revealed everything, she held nothing in check. Her fear, insecurity, love, loss, and loneliness, it was all plain in her scarlet eyes. The sheer volume of emotion was staggering to Cedric. He felt like he’d taken a bludger to the gut instead of the back. Forcing himself to be calm and take a breath, he blinked, thinking. Then he reached up and grasped her hand. Pulling on the appendage gently, he led her over to the bench that lined one wall. He sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. “Lay it out for me.” He now knew _what_ she was feeling, or at least an idea. Frankly he was thrilled to find out that she was at least feeling something. What came next was the all important _why_. His own confessions could come later.

Kurenai took a breath to steady her nerves and she began. It was like when they’d been teens, talking for hours, keeping Cedric from his charms homework or potions essay. She explained to him how she’d felt when she and her team had left the last time. She told him all about Asuma and Mirai. She talked about her conversations with Kakashi both back then and more recently. She touched on the fact that their civilizations were so completely different that she wasn’t even sure one of them could permanently remain with the other. Then she got to the damning point that she was a killer. She laid her heart bare before him, because she’d never get this chance again. She wouldn’t pass it up again.

Cedric listened with roller coaster emotions but he remained silent for the most part. His gray eyes never left her expressive face. When she finished she looked at him to try to read his features. He looked back, a small smile on his face. “Kakashi was right. We were just kids. It wasn’t worth risking your career, your way of life even, for some teenage boy you met on a mission.”

There was a pregnant silence. 

“But we’re adults now,” Cedric continued. 

The silence was overpowering.

“And I would still like the opportunity to be with you forever. I have thought of you every day, with all of the talents and faults that make you. I may be stepping into something completely out of my depth,” Cedric paused here to take a breath. He’d never been so certain of anything. When it had been just himself and his thoughts of her turning over and around in his mind, he hadn’t been sure of anything. But now seeing her again, everything was clear, it was so simple. He loved her. Cedric continued, “but I know I won’t be able to forgive myself if I just watch you walk away again.”

Kurenai couldn’t breathe. She’d hung on his every word, shocked at hearing her own thoughts spoken aloud by him. After a moment she collected herself and, a mad thought occurring to her, Kurenai whispered it out. “Technically you were the one walking away.” She gave a strangled laugh and almost burst into tears.

Cedric stared at her in silence for a moment and then he laughed, a great chiming laugh. It grew and echoed around the bare room. The tension was broken and they both looked away, blushing. “I guess I was, wasn’t I? I walked away while you stood at the gate,” Cedric said still chuckling. He sighed. Then he looked at the opposite wall, thinking. Without preamble, Cedric started in on his explanations. He told Kurenai how he felt, how he’d always felt since he first saw her, that she was something special. He told her about Emily and how he’d wrestled with the decision to dissolve their relationship. He ended his speech by adding, “Asuma sounds like a wonderful person.”

Kurenai nodded, smiling. “He was.”

They sat in silence until the sound of many feet on the stands above reminded them what was going on around them. “The game must be over,” Cedric said, standing up. 

Kurenai carefully wiped under her eyes but there was no moisture there. She felt that a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Everything looked clear and bright. “We’d better,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Cedric agreed with enthusiasm. Before they parted Cedric caught Kurenai’s hand and squeezed it. Kurenai felt that it was something in her chest that was grasped instead. They separated and headed back to join the departing spectators.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the Quidditch game, with its many substitutions and near-misses, had extended into the early night. By the time the snitch was caught it was late and very dark.

Professor Jones squinted to see out onto the dark grounds. “Perhaps it would be better for the ninja to give us their demonstration tomorrow?”

There was a murmur of agreement as many delegate members stretched. Sitting on the hard benches in the Quidditch stadium had done a number on some older bones. Small groups headed up to the castle but there was some lingering and mingling. Guy smiled at his rival. “That worked better than I could have hoped.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, “and tomorrow it’s our turn.”

Meanwhile a very different conversation was taking place several yards away. Hermione caught up with Harry and began walking with him.

“That went better than I expected,” Harry commented happily as they trooped across the expanse of grass. The stars were out but some members had lit their wands or conjured lanterns to see by. The various magical beings had been invited to stay either at Hogwarts castle in the dormitories or in the village. Harry and Hermione had opted to stay in Gryffindor tower.

“What do you mean? That was a disaster! I’ve just been talking to Draco and I agree, things are far from being patched up. We still don’t know what the eastern delegations are going to do and- What?”

Harry was giving his friend a strange look. “What are you talking about? What do the eastern delegations have to do with it?”

Hermione blinked. “What are _you_ talking about?”

Harry nodded back at the grinning Cedric down field from them. He smiled to himself until he looked back at Hermione’s grim face. His smile faded. “What?”

“I’m not talking about Cedric and Kurenai’s relationship! I’m talking about the meeting; Kakashi getting attacked?!”

“Oh, right,” Harry’s brow darkened.

“If someone was stupid enough to actually attack him then there are others who want to try. Take out the leader and hold the rest of his people hostage? This could be a really big problem.”

“Hermione, you’ve seen what the guards can do. They can take care of themselves.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” She lowered her voice, “my little trick was just a precaution and it gave Kakashi an easy way to respond non-aggressively. But Harry, what if something else happens? Fredrickson already suspects what I did, not to mention the members who are still here. If we defend the guards too much we could be tried for treason.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that’s going a bit far?” 

“Fredrickson could be a vocal member of a larger group. I hadn’t thought that was an issue but Draco says there’s been a resistance building since Luna’s idea was first proposed. What if our Ministry decides that the Elemental Delegation is our enemy? What if the western ministries disagree? It could mean war. Not to mention if we keep defending our friends when they’re considered to be liabilities. What would that make us?

“And how many are there like Fredrickson who hope to exploit this new continent because we can muscle them around with our magic?”

“But we can’t,” Harry protested. “You know we can’t. Our culture is mostly based on tradition, while theirs is on necessity. If it came down to a fight, any kind of fight, we’d lose.”

“I know that, and Draco and Luna and all of us who met them at Hogwarts know that. But people like Fredrickson don’t know what they’re capable of. Their rashness could destroy our chance for peace forever.”

“Forever? Kakashi’s not that vindictive.”

“He isn’t, no, but what will his people think? He needs to put them first. This isn’t just Kurenai, Ebisu, and Guy anymore. He has their muggles, or civilians I should say, with him; people that have been entrusted to his care.”

Harry began to protest again but she cut him off. “I’m not saying we should abandon them, just be careful when you help. Don’t draw attention to yourself. You know they can take care of themselves, so let them. Anyway, it all hinges on tomorrow. I hope Kakashi has something impressive planned.” She crossed her arms against the night air as they continued walking.

Harry, head heavy with sobering thoughts, nodded in agreement. It all hinged on tomorrow.


	10. The Ninja's Turn

**Chapter 10: The Ninja’s Turn**

The next morning was bright and sunny. The blue sky and white clouds that could be observed via the enchanted ceiling promised a perfect day in which to view a showcase performance.

Kakashi was chatting with the Stone ninja when Harry walked up to him. He nodded to Harry and finished the conversation with the grinning ninja.

“What’s up?” Harry asked when they were alone.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to assist with our demonstration today?” Kakashi said, pocketing his hands nonchalantly.

Harry nodded despite Hermione’s words from the night before ringing in his ears. Helping with the demonstration wasn’t going to bring any trouble, he hoped. “Sure, anything. What do you have in mind?”

“We need to make it clear that we can defend ourselves against spells. For that I’ll need a few spell-casters.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “‘Course. Your people won’t overreact?” He side glanced at the Sand ninja who were watching the exchange carefully. It wasn’t that Harry was afraid, and Kakashi knew it, but the retaliation on both sides could be brutal.

Kakashi nodded. “We all discussed it last night. Professor Jones has offered to help as well. Apparently he’s one of the more skilled wizards here.”

Harry smiled at the mention of the quirky headmaster. “I like him, but it’s strange not having Dumbledore here.”

“I know what you mean.”

Harry made a few more comments before they parted. The wizard went to talk to Hermione and Cedric about the plan, while Kakashi returned to his fellow Leaf ninja.

000000

After breakfast the civilians and magical delegates trooped down to the green grounds. The ninja plus Professor Jones and Harry Potter were already there.

The delegates spread out in a line on the grass facing the lake and the loitering ninja. Guy rolled up to the group and smiled. He turned so that he, too, was facing his fellow ninja and began speaking once everyone was assembled. “Alright, now we’re going to start with a bit of sparring between ourselves. Or rather, between the Hokage and his students.”

The majority of the ninja meandered off to the sides to leave the present members of Team Seven some room. Sakura cracked her knuckles. Naruto grinned. Kakashi eye-smiled. “Remember what we talked about,” Kakashi said for the sake of the spectators. Some of the wizards were looking nervous.

“Don’t hit the buildings,” Naruto recited.

“Don’t damage the forest,” Sakura repeated back.

“And,” Kakashi raised a finger, “avoid the spectators.” Sakura nodded. Naruto turned and waved at the magical audience. Some had their wands out and stood in defensive positions, others waved back hesitantly. Draco was speaking very fast and reassuringly to a frowning Greyford.

Kakashi took a defensive stance and Guy called, “begin!”

What followed was, to the ninja, a low intensity spar between a sensei and his students. It reminded Naruto of the second bell-test but all three of them had grown since then.

Kakashi had warned them about tearing up the ground; they weren’t there to make that kind of impression. Sakura only cracked the ground a little bit when Kakashi dodged one of her kicks. Naruto kept things non-lethal and threw clone after clone at his sensei. They hedged into different weapons, redirected each other, and moved through their own crowd as if in a choreographed dance. The Hokage dodged and weaved, saving his chakra for later.

“Advanced transfiguration? Very impressive.”

“He came make duplicates of himself?”

“So many!”

“Did that person just transfigure into a log? Why would he want to be a log?”

The whispers sparked up throughout the crowd as the fight went on. Then a louder voice called out above the rest. “So they can brawl, big deal,” a brunette witch said. She watched with the rest as the spar edged to the nearby lake. She scoffed, “are they going to go swimming next?” She immediately ate her words when Kakashi seamlessly stepped out onto the water, continuing to dodge and twist away from his students’ attacks as if he were on solid ground.

“Merlin’s beard,” a wizard gasped. Several other exclamations followed as wizards and witches gasped at the sight of the ninja walking on the surface of the lake.

“Haven’t seen a charm like that in ten years!”

“And without a wand as well?”

Sakura and Naruto carefully followed Kakashi’s tactical retreat, expecting a trap in the lake. They weren’t disappointed but the trap wasn’t what they had expected. Kakashi rolled out of the way and back onto the grass just as the giant squid made an appearance. Sakura cried out, recoiling. She jumped so high and so fast to get away that she might have cleared a Quidditch goal post if it had been nearby.

Naruto, mid-retreat, began counting the creature’s grasping appendages. He nodded, satisfied, and called out, “it’s a squid Sakura!”

“I know that you idiot!”

Naruto jumped to avoid a stretching tentacle and sprinted back onto the grass where Kakashi was waiting.

After another minute of trading blows, Guy changed things up. “The rest of the ninja may join. Team Seven verses all.” Sakura and Naruto immediately moved into an old formation with Kakashi.

The waiting ninja grinned in anticipation. Swords were withdrawn from their sheaths, hands stretched and flashed through signs, and pulses spiked. A Mist kunoichi twiddled her thumbs nervously. She turned to one of her comrades. “Are you sure we should be fighting with the Hokage? It just seems wrong.”

The shinobi next to her smirked. “Come on, it’s just a friendly spar. Besides, how often are we going to be offered a chance to fight with a kage? And the Copy Ninja too! Let’s give it our all!” He loosened his sword in its sheath. 

“Begin,” Guy called.

Projectiles of all shapes and sizes were launched at the trio. Kakashi’s hands blurred before he placed his palms on the earth. A wall rose up between his team and the advancing ninja. Some moved to flank the wall while others attempted to crash through the barrier with jutsu of their own. 

Those flanking the wall on the left hand side were surprised to encounter the Hokage concealed within the wall itself. Bursting out of the stone, Kakashi put his taijutsu to use. Kakashi held that side off while Sakura crushed the ground the right hand flankers were standing on. They hopped away and regrouped as Naruto’s clone finished gathering nature energy.

“He chose the middle of a fight as the time to meditate? Strange person,” said one witch.

“He conjured a wall without a wand?” Another said.

“What did he do with his hands just now? I couldn’t make it out.” The whispers of the magical community continued as the fighting intensified.

When Naruto’s yellow eyes opened, Guy called out, “rule change, Hokage versus all!” Naruto and Sakura looked up eagerly and the ninja who had fled from Naruto’s sage mode rallied. Kakashi managed to shoot his rival an exasperated look before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Guy just chuckled. “It’s nothing you can’t handle Kakashi.” 

“Where’d he go,” an irritated Stone ninja shouted. The wizards couldn’t help but mentally echo the question. It was like he had apparated but without a single sound. There was a brief search while Sakura attempted to shout down her fellow ninja.

“He’s probably hiding so he can pick us o-” Sakura’s speech ended in a screech when she was suddenly buried up to her neck in the earth she’d recently been standing on.

“Below,” shouted a Mist ninja, who began saturating the ground with the nearby water. He began doing signs for a jutsu to turn the earth into quicksand.

“Hinata, you want to help us out here?” Naruto called. Kakashi must have been suppressing his chakra to an extreme degree. He couldn’t sense him at all.

Hinata was standing guard over the wizards, her bloodline trait activated, in case something got out of hand. She smirked at her husband but shook her head.

“He’s not using genjutsu,” Kurenai called out after feeling out the entire area. Ebisu ran up to Sakura and pressed her out of the ground with his own earth jutsu before the Mist ninja finished his signs.

“A ninja must see through deception,” Naruto recited. His yellow eyes were drawn to the spectating foreigners and he stopped, doing a double-take. Then his eyes narrowed. “Guy-sensei, does that Draco Malfoy guy have a twin?”

The wizards jumped back, thunderstruck. There was a Draco Malfoy standing next to the British Minister of Magic. There was also another Draco Malfoy, nonchalantly carrying on a conversation with Luna.

“I’ll kill him,” Sakura threatened, wiping the dirt off of her arms. Ebisu smirked over at the second Draco. “How long do you think he’s been over there?” She glanced to her right to see Naruto was charging up a rasengan next to her. There was a grin on his face. Sakura’s eyes popped, thoughts of vengeance forgotten. “What are you doing? We’re supposed to be sparring!”

Naruto’s face fell. “He has at least two different ways to counter this! Not to mention the ones we don’t know about.” Naruto protested.

“And what happened last time? Or the time before?” Sakura countered.

“Oh, right,” Naruto said. Technically that had been different but he saw her point and let the rasengan fizzle out.

By the time they looked back the fake Draco had already disappeared.

“You know,” Kakashi said. The two whirled around to see their teacher standing behind them. They also saw several ninja moving to flank him but, based on the smile in his eyes, he was aware of that. “You really shouldn’t let your guard down.”

Sakura smirked. “Now!”

Everyone threw all of their jutsu at once. Wind scythes, water bullets, earthen pillars, fire balls, lightning streams, and kunai from all countries flew toward the Hokage. Meanwhile, a Stone ninja had manipulated the earth to capture Kakashi’s feet. 

“Now what?” Naruto asked, grinning when Kakashi could no longer move.

Kakashi eye-smiled. “I’ve been meaning to try this anyway.” He once again grasped his Hokage cloak and used it to cover himself.

Sakura cursed as the jutsu and kunai that hit the cloak rebounded, firing in all directions. She ducked, covering her head from the worst of the storm of attacks. Naruto just let them brush past him, a frown on his face. He made a grab for the cloak. Sakura looked up just as he laid his hands on it and called out a belated warning against it.

Naruto’s hand grasped the material, using it to anchor his sensei in place to prevent his escape. Kakashi simply reached up and released the clasp, leaving the garment in Naruto’s hands. He’d pulverized the earth jutsu sometime before and slipped away.

“Naruto!” Sakura protested, curling her hands in anger.

“What?! He was cheating using that as a shield and he knows it,” Naruto protested.

“Idiot,” Sakura said, “the cloak limited his range of vision and motion. It was a blind spot we could have exploited.”

“Oh,” Naruto said even as he barely avoided a kick from Kakashi. The unplanned-for move threw him off balance and Kakashi sent his student to the ground with a punch. Sakura charged in but Kakashi twisted away.

The other ninja joined in and what followed was a display of taijutsu that even Lee would have been proud to see. Kakashi used their numbers and confidence against them, making trades of blows work to his advantage. The use of multiple substitutions at once made several confused ninja punch their even more confused friends.

Eventually, Guy called the match, leaving many of the ninja panting. Still, their reaction to the Hokage’s taijutsu was nothing compared to the reaction of the magical community. As a whole they were stupefied by the sight. Even Harry, who had probably seen the most of the guards’ skill when they were originally at Hogwarts, was flabbergasted. That plus the fact in the back of his mind that, this was just a spar, fun practice. A real battle would be even more destructive. The idea made him shudder.

While Naruto returned Kakashi’s cloak to him, Guy turned to the shocked wizards. His excited voice boomed out, “your turn! Throw something at them.” He waved an energetic arm in invitation.

There was complete silence for several long moments. The wind blew across the field, ruffling the grass. The ninja quickly adjusted their guard but they need not have moved so fast. Most of the wizards were acting as if they’d been stunned and no one reached for their wand.

Still, after several moments, a witch grasped her wand firmly and carefully sent a leg-binding charm at a ninja across the green from her. The ninja she’d chosen as a target happened to be an earth-style user. He pulled up a slab of earth and blocked the spell. The earthen wall barely cracked when the charm made contact.

The wizards grew bolder, grasping their wands and considering spells to try. Suddenly a voice rang out. “Expeliarmus!”

Hermione gasped in horror. She shouted out in vain, “no! Don’t try to disarm them!”

It was too late. The spell flew at the group of ninja. The individual the spell had been aimed at dodged, as did the kunoichi behind him. However, the third ninja in the line of fire had been replacing weapons in his pouch toward the back of the crowd and didn’t sense the spell coming in time. It smacked him in the back, making him blink in surprise. Suddenly every single one of his projectiles, from sebon to swords, flew from their various pouches and hiding places. The cornucopia of pointy objects arched in the air and fell toward the unfortunate wizard. With the speed that they were falling it would have been easy, even with the sheer number, for a ninja to dodge if not catch or deflect the ones that would have hit. For a wizard however, it was impossible.

In his shock the wizard forgot the shield spell and just stood there, frozen with fear. Almost faster than sight, Hinata ran in front of the ill-fated wizard and fell into a familiar stance. Her arms turned and flexed in a weave before her and then it was over. A forest of metal lay in front of her as she stood calmly before the petrified wizard. Her pearl eyes turned and looked at the man. She smiled shyly and asked if he was alright. The wizard fainted. His friends hurried forward and brought him around momentarily.

Everyone had iced up to watch the outcome. There was a great release of air as the congregation sighed out the breath they’d been holding. There were a few nervous chuckles from the Mist ninja. Hermione spoke into the silence, “it’s unwise to attempt to disarm a ninja. You never know what they could be hiding and you must be prepared to handle the results of your actions.” The magicians nodded in understanding, eyeing the loose clothing the foreigners wore with new appreciation. 

“But can they only dodge?” A voice called out from the mass of wizards. A few nodded in agreement. They’d been wondering the same thing.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and turned to Guy. Guy grinned and said, “Draco, would you mind conjuring some fire for the Hokage?”

Draco frowned at his old friend for a second in confusion. Then realization dawned on his face and he settled for a smug, but still annoyed at being called out, look. Harry almost laughed out loud. He wondered when Guy had learned about Draco’s signature move?

The blond wizard flexed his hand and a wand slid into it from up his sleeve. He raised his hands and began muttering very quickly under his breath. The group of wizards as a whole stepped away from Draco in the second it took to cast the spell. With a final twist of his wrist, fire spouted out of Malfoy’s wand and greedily rushed into the air. The resulting flames formed into a gargantuan orange dragon. The bulky dragon crouched before the wizards, ready to spring. The crackling fire scorched the nearby air and made many people step back. 

The wizards looked horrified when Draco sent the flaming beast toward the assembled ninja. Many cried out or turned away to avoid seeing the destruction. However, the wizards’ attention was brought back to their visitors when the sound of rushing water reached their ears.

Towering over Draco’s dragon, which was the size of a mansion, was a much leaner dragon made of water pulled from the nearby lake. The wizards watched, eyes popping, as the Fire Shadow himself used water to counter the inferno. Kakashi’s water dragon hurtled into the flames, making Draco’s dragon implode into a shower of steam. The resulting mist cast a rainbow in the sunlight and wetted the recently dried out air. The water dragon, fully spent in the operation, fell back to the soil running into the lake or soaking the ground. 

The ninja stood on their side of the field looking calm, though they’d been shaken by Draco’s fire spell. The civilians clapped politely at the impressive display. The wizards just stared. Draco, who’d expected the outcome, put his wand away, satisfied. This was sure to shut some mouths about holding his friends hostage. However, this was not universally true.

First one wizard stepped forward, then another. There were several, maybe twenty in all, who stepped out with fists clenched. Some of them looked pale but the first who had stepped out growled. “That still proves nothing! You have fancy tricks, but so do we. How would you do against an army of wizards, a wave of spells?! You can’t dodge forever.”

Draco stiffened. He turned toward Guy and whispered, “this was not a part of the plan.”

Guy frowned. He had hoped Fredrickson had been alone. Apparently this was not the case. He replied in a calm baritone, “I know. Wait.”

Some members of the magical delegation smiled. The bold wizards who had stepped forward gave them courage. Maybe they did still have control of the situation. Other delegates looked uneasy at the unnecessary challenge. The ninja had proved their own strength, why did they continue to push? The civilians from the Elemental Nations looked faithfully toward the Hokage.

The ninja across the grass drew closer together behind Kakashi. They hid their nerves well but Draco had proved that, although less controlled, the wizards could do some incredible things with magic as well. Although the ninja didn’t show it, the wizards’ spells frightened them. That wizard from before had been able to disarm one of their weapons specialists with just one spell. The spell had even found his concealed weapons. They could dodge and weave but one direct hit and they were done. They had been told that even using an earth style jutsu against such spells may not work, since a strong enough spell could obliterate their walls. Meanwhile the wizards used almost no energy performing magic. It was a lose/lose situation.

The wizard laughed at the ninjas’ repositioning. “Do you expect that old man to protect you? Is he going to charm another dragon out of the water? Mr. Malfoy’s dragon is impressive but nothing compared to one of our unforgivable curses.”

Naruto realized with a start that the wizard was referring to his sensei. His eyes narrowed. He didn’t know what an unforgivable curse was, but he didn’t like the sound of it. Naruto cast his eyes to Kakashi. His gut was telling him to act, to do something, but Kakashi’s lessons about staying calm and assessing the situation were finally starting to sink in. His sensei was far more experienced in this area. He’d wait. 

Kakashi lackadaisically reached into his leg pouch and withdrew two kunai that were slightly longer and slimmer than what he normally used. Naruto’s eye caught sight of them and he glanced at Sakura. She frowned but said nothing. Kakashi tossed the kunai out almost lazily but the movement was still too fast for the wizards to follow. The kunai landed, one several yards to his right and the other the same distance on his left. They stuck in the ground standing straight up. The handles were covered with paper seals.

Hermione squinted but couldn’t make out anything scribbled on them. She filed the information away to ask Ebisu about later. The translation spell should have allowed her to read any language but the symbols still looked like gibberish. 

Kakashi shrugged as the ninja moved into a tighter formation behind him, staying within the boundaries of the kunai. “Care to try your luck? I think I can manage to block your spells.” _Sorry Harry, I won’t need you for this after all._

The wizard smiled wickedly. He spoke to his companions but his eyes were on Kakashi, “non-lethal of course. We wouldn’t want to kill anyone.” He glanced around him and the wizards nodded.

Kakashi didn’t reply. He simply stood there, stance loose. The ninja behind him were like stone.

Without another moment wasted, the wizards flicked their wands and various spells shot toward the ninja. Kakashi’s hands flashed through a series of seals and the kunai that he’d thrown earlier glowed white. “Lightning wall,” Kakashi called out and held up his hands, palms out. Lightning chakra blossomed from his palms and it flickered between Kakashi’s hands as if they were two lightning rods trading bolts. They fed off of each other for a split second before leaping to the kunai on either side of him, creating a net of streaming lightning. The net stretched out protectively in front of the Hokage and his fellow ninja.

The continuous flashing of the bolts lit up the area making even the sunlight seem dim by comparison. The faces the lightning shown on ranged from terrified to awestruck. Even the ninja were surprised that the Hokage had this up his sleeve. Some turned away, unable to keep their eyes on the weave of energy for long. Kakashi’s jutsu had sprung to life instantly. Then the first wave of spells hit.

The streaks of red light reached Kakashi and his wall and Harry held his breath. Once their eyes had adjusted, the wizards could see that there were gaps between the bolts that were conducted from the kunai to Kakashi’s hands and back. At first they thought that they’d just have to keep using spells until one got through. However, when each spell neared the wall the magical energy drew the lightning to it as if it were another conductor. Individual bolts leapt out to receive each spell, absorbing them into the storm before they even reached the main wall. 

The wizards each used one spell, two, three, and by the fourth or fifth one they began to catch on to what was happening to their attacks. A few held out, desperately trying different angles or stronger spells but to no avail. One by one they lowered their wands until there was just the wall of lightning left protecting the ninja. Kakashi cancelled the jutsu and slowly lowered his hands to his sides. The kunai on either side of the group were several shades darker than before. However, the nearby grass was surprisingly as green and lush as ever, not looking scorched at all by the intense heat the lightning must have given off.

Kakashi took a deep steadying breath and leveled a challenging glare at the wizards. A silence stretched in the air that had been crackling with electricity a moment before.

Sakura took an intimidating step forward next to her sensei and Naruto followed suit on Kakashi’s other side to hide her intention. The medical kunoichi, her movement hidden behind his cloak, reached her hand up and touched Kakashi’s elbow. 

Without turning, Kakashi quietly said, “I’m alright Sakura, thank you.” She felt the knot of worry in her gut release and withdrew her hand. She and Naruto, both relieved, looked out at the thunderstruck wizards. “Now,” Kakashi said using his regular volume, “if there is no more doubt about our ability to defend ourselves? I suggest we go inside and continue the negotiations.”

The wizards nodded mutely, some grudgingly. Professor Jones watched the Hokage and his students with curious eyes, one eyebrow raised. The British Minister’s eyes had practically become slits. If he wasn’t cautious of the Elemental Delegation before, he was certainly guarded now. 


	11. Who's Afraid?

**Chapter 11: Who’s Afraid?**

The next few days following the ninja’s demonstration were calm and relatively pleasant. The negotiations were going so well that the meetings were adjourned early each day and the visitors had whole afternoons to themselves. Some of the ninja suspected that the magical community just wanted to see what they did with their free time. Others just took it as a blessing and didn’t look too far into it.

At breakfast later in the week, Professor Jones couldn’t help but ask, “what other tricks are you willing to share? You all seem to be full of secrets.”

Kakashi exchanged a look with Ebisu and bit his thumb. In less than five seconds Pakkun appeared under Kakashi’s hand.

“Fascinating,” Professor Jones said as the smoke cleared. The Headmaster leaned in to observe the pug that was now seated on their breakfast table. “Is this something you conjure? What is its purpose?” Kakashi didn’t answer, waiting.

Pakkun sniffed the air twice, wrinkled his nose, and said, “oh, _this_ place again huh?”

Professor Jones nearly swallowed his own tongue as he gasped for air. “What, what?!” He closed his mouth and took a deep breath. Once he’d released it the wizard cleared his throat and said “pardon my reaction. How do you do?”

“Don’t mention it,” Pakkun said flatly. “And thanks for asking, I’m fine.” He turned to Kakashi, “why are you here again? I’m getting too old for nonsense.”

“Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to everyone,” Kakashi said cheerfully, ignoring Pakkun’s irritation. Harry, who had been contentedly eating his porridge a second ago, struggled to close his slack jaw. Kakashi began pointing out the wizards and witches among them to his summons as Professor Jones’ eyes grew wider and wider.

Pakkun glared at Kakashi. “Is there something you actually needed?” Kakashi shook his head, eyes closed with mirth. The hound continued, “you owe me. I’m leaving now.”

The pug poofed out of their plane and Kakashi smiled at the Headmaster. “He’s getting ill-tempered in his old age.”

Besides socializing, the ninja trained, read in the library, and were given a tour of the castle along with the rest of the delegation. The present staff and envoys were more than happy to show the Elemental Delegation around in particular since they weren’t actually allowed to leave the grounds. “This is so that we can keep reporters away from your people,” Draco explained as they split into groups. He had a small smile on his pale face but it seemed a bit strained.

“But the dignitaries from the other countries can stay in the village and thus, leave whenever they please?” Sakura whispered suspiciously to Hinata. The other kunoichi frowned in thought.

Ebisu spoke up, “I seem to remember reporters sneaking onto the grounds last time we were here, even when they were not permitted.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “ _I_ seem to remember it was just one.”

“Rita Skeeter,” Hermione recalled the name. “She used to write such nonsense.”

“They never did find her,” Harry mused. “She disappeared while covering the tournament, you remember that Ced?”

Cedric nodded. “At first I was relieved that she was gone. Her interviews with us were…uncomfortable. But when her absence stretched on and it turned out she was actually missing.” He trailed off somberly.

“Another loss that got lost in the panic of the pre-war days,” Draco murmured. The ninja nodded in understanding. 

As they toured around the castle, Team Hogwarts showed the younger Leaf ninja to their own favorite sights and introduced them to the ghosts.

Naruto began shaking like a leaf the moment he heard the word ‘ghosts’ but he reigned in his emotions admirably. Still, Hinata had to hold his hand while he attempted to politely carry on a conversation with the resident spirits. Kurenai and Cedric steered the blond to The Fat Friar initially to help him get used to the idea. Naruto’s fear of ghosts wasn’t what it once was but Kakashi still felt guilty. It had completely slipped his mind to warn his student about the ghostly residents of the school.

When Peeves arrived, Kakashi’s back stiffened. The last thing Naruto needed was to be purposely terrorized. Kakashi turned slowly, voice even, “hello Peeves.”

Ebisu, Hermione, Kurenai, Cedric, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all turned to meet the new spirit. The other ghosts scoffed in discouragement and some actually floated away, pretending the movement was casual and that they’d planned on doing it anyway. As the permanent residents of Hogwarts dissipated, the only being with clothes loud enough to rival Guy’s ensemble spoke.

“Well if it isn’t the tiny old man all grown up,” the little ghost’s orange eyes narrowed at Kakashi and then the group at large. “And he brought some new friends with him?”

Naruto began to twitch and Hinata’s hold on his hand tightened. Veins appeared at her temples as she activated her Byakugan.

Peeves’ attention switched from the shivering Naruto to his partner. “Oh hoo hoo, this one has scary eyes,” he cackled.

“Peeves,” Kakashi sighed, bored façade in place, “just go, we don’t want any trouble.” For the most part Peeves had left the ninja alone during their previous stays. He’d lost interest when he couldn’t hit them with anything, even when they were asleep, and opted to pick on the first years instead.

It had occurred to Kakashi several times that Peeves could have caused them much more trouble than he actually had back then. The Sixth Hokage had always figured it was either because of Dumbledore’s intercession or that Peeves himself had been afraid of the dementors as well. Then their second year the poltergeist could have blown Tenzo’s cover easily but he never had. The Hokage made a mental note to speak with Tenzo in more detail about that later when they returned home.

Peeves opened his large mouth to reply when he suddenly snapped it shut and flew up and away from Naruto, whom he’d been slowly closing in on.

Professor Jones stepped into the hall nonchalantly, as if he’d been heading to the bathroom and run into them by chance. His eyes turned offhandedly upward toward the poltergeist. His tone was light when he said, “Peeves, what do you think you are doing?”

“N-N-Nothing Headmaster, I swear,” was the immediate reply. Kakashi’s eyes widened at the menace’s answer. He looked over at the unassuming headmaster who had Peeves shaking in his offensive boots.

“I’m sure you weren’t,” Jones said smoothly. “Because I know we talked about this before all the dignitaries and delegates arrived. That we all had to be on our best behavior?”

“Y-Yes, of course,” the little ghost went pale. He gave hasty bows to the ninja, voicing an excuse for leaving prematurely, before flying through a wall into the next room.

Naruto sighed in relief and gave Hinata’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it. The members of the older generation, both magical and elemental, just stared at the headmaster. Kakashi could have sworn he heard Harry mutter, “whoa,” in the resulting silence.

After a moment Ebisu, Kurenai, and Kakashi thought to hide their surprise. Jones approached them with a smile. “He’s a handful, that one.”

Kakashi blinked. “A little more than a handful, even for Dumbledore.”

Professor Jones shrugged. “I’m sure Professor Dumbledore had him under control.” He joined the group, hands at his sides. “Everyone has a weak point. It’s only a matter of finding it.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “finding it and applying pressure. Spoken like an interrogator.”

The wisp of a wizard continued to smile but it wasn’t quite as genial as before. “Ah, but the pressure is not always necessary.” Then he brightened and Kakashi could practically see the gears switching in the man’s head. The wizard’s eyes warmed and he turned to the still anxious Uzumaki. “Naruto, did you enjoy the Quidditch game?” 

Naruto turned from his wife to face the professor. He was a little surprised at the subject change but adjusted quickly. A small smile grew on his face. He remembered his manners and nodded saying, “I enjoyed it very much.” Hinata gave Naruto an encouraging smile that he didn’t see.

“Would you like to have a go?” The professor asked informally. His eyebrows rose questioningly.

Naruto’s face turned from one of polite enjoyment to a full-blown grin. “On a broom? All right! Let’s do it!”

“Idiot,” Sakura said immediately, “it could be dangerous.” Hinata said nothing, glancing at the older ninja for reassurance.

Ebisu and Hermione exchanged glances. None of the guards had ever tried flying during their previous stays and the subject had given rise to unending discussions between the two friends. 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly. “Would that even work Professor? Chakra and magic are not always compatible.”

“Only one way to find out,” Jones said cheerfully as he turned, heading toward the nearest staircase. Naruto was right on his heels.

Ebisu and Hermione were having a hurried discussion between themselves as Kakashi maneuvered to walk in step with the Headmaster. The wizard didn’t appear to perceive him until he spoke, “something on your mind Lord Hokage?”

“Trying to gain favor with my student?” Kakashi countered neutrally as they allowed the group to move far ahead of them. Kurenai, Cedric, and Harry now led Naruto and the rest down a staircase.

The wizard raised an eyebrow and half-glanced at Kakashi. “Do you blame me?” Then, after a pause where the man seemed to be deciding something, he asked with a lowered voice, “what is he?”

At this Kakashi pulled up short, eyebrows furrowed. Kurenai and Ebisu immediately stopped, halting the group. They couldn’t hear what was being said but when they turned they could see the Headmaster and their former Captain giving each other hard stares several paces behind them. Ebisu’s shaded eyes zeroed in on Kakashi’s tense posture as he faced the Headmaster. Kurenai frowned, looking between them.

Jones had been surprised at Kakashi’s negative reaction but didn’t show it. He’d asked the question, the die was cast.

“He’s a jonin of the Leaf and my student; that is all that is your concern.” Kakashi’s dark eyes flashed, making the confused group ahead of the two men begin to gravitate back toward their position.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, having to raise his voice. The call echoed in the quiet stone passageway. The question was innocent enough but his own expression started to cloud over.

Jones hid his fear well, matching Kakashi’s glare. He appeared to ignore Harry’s query. Eyes still on the Hokage he stiffly said, “I don’t believe that’s accurate.” They stood staring each other down for another moment. Then, as if flicking a switch, Jones turned to the approaching group and smiled. “Lord Hokage, we can have this discussion another time,” he spoke loudly, facing the returning group, but made it seem like an aside for Kakashi alone. “For now, perhaps your old charges could give Naruto his first flying lesson?”

Kakashi frowned. Jones had purposely put him on guard and then instantly handed responsibility of Naruto’s safety off to wizards he knew Kakashi trusted. What was his game? The enthusiasm had flown from Naruto’s face at seeing Kakashi’s countenance.

As Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed Jones continued to maintain his smile. “Shall we?” Professor Jones prompted.

The Headmaster had been looking at and asking Naruto but every face looked to Kakashi. Said man cleared his expression with a thought and then his eyes crinkled closed. “Of course.”

Cedric and Hermione took the eye-smile at face value and turned to follow Harry. Harry, however, was giving Kakashi a questioning look. He was joined by Ebisu and Kurenai who also remained unconvinced and frowned at the situation. Hinata looked tense and stepped a little closer to her husband. She grasped his hand, the replacement this time, and Naruto shot her a quick smile. “Let’s go,” Naruto said cheerfully, catching his sensei’s eye.


	12. Naruto in Flight?

**Chapter 12: Naruto in Flight?**

The small group of ninja and wizards trooped out onto the grounds. Kakashi was deep in thought while still maintaining awareness of his surroundings. He deeply wished for his favorite novel to conceal where his attention lay but, since he was on a mission and a diplomatic one on top of that, he couldn’t use his usual cover. Kurenai and Ebisu had seen the look before and frowned. They exchanged glances and thought that there might have to be a team meeting later for old time’s sake.

Professor Jones was telling Naruto about the different brooms the school currently had but most of the facts were lost on the blond. His basis of knowledge for broomsticks was zilch so the statistics meant nothing to him. However, the Hokage-elect let the excitable man ramble on while he considered what could have possibly set his sensei off in so short of time. The sitting Hokage had only spoken to the Headmaster for a moment or two before an ugly staring match had ensued.

When they reached the pitch, the Headmaster led the group to a storage shed near the stadium. He motioned to Harry and the boy-who-lived began withdrawing brooms, handing one after another to Naruto. Naruto, who was beginning to get excited again, looked at them with wide eyes while Hinata gave them a once-over of her own. The enchantments on the broomsticks appeared almost like tag seals, ready to respond but otherwise lying dormant and only giving off a faint signature.

“I know that your chakra responds well to our healing techniques,” Professor Jones commented. “This may work similarly.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “You’ve read up on us.”

The two exchanged a look that was stone cold. Jones broke away first and began explaining how they taught first year students to ride. “Harry, why don’t you give Naruto some instruction?” Jones quickly retreated out of the way. 

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward, giving Cedric an encouraging tilt of his head. Cedric also stepped forward. “Since you’re more skilled at using your…abilities we probably can skip what they do with the first years. We’ll maybe just have you try hovering right away.”

Naruto eagerly took the broom Cedric offered to him in hand and threw a leg over. Once he was positioned over the broom in the same way he’d seen the Quidditch players mount he smiled. “Now what?” Naruto asked. His bright face was turned toward his teachers and the Headmaster.

When Cedric and Harry did not immediately answer, Professor Jones began speaking but stopped. Then he chuckled to himself. “Well, I don’t really know precisely. I’m not sure I completely understand how your-” he trailed off at a loss for the word. He glanced at Ebisu who was next to him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Ebisu’s eyes were narrowed at the Headmaster. “Chakra,” he supplied dryly, giving no more information. He didn’t believe for a second that the Headmaster had forgotten the word.

“Yes, chakra. I don’t really know how your chakra works. Maybe you could enlighten me?”

Hermione held back her knee-jerk reaction to explain. Between Ebisu and Kakashi’s reactions, she thought better of it and remained quiet. Harry recognized the guards’ old habit of clamming up and followed their lead. He didn’t know what Kakashi and the Headmaster had discussed before, but something was definitely shifting in their attitudes toward each other. The Headmaster’s request for an explanation of chakra was quietly ignored.

Harry, thinking he could lead by example, picked a broom at random, mounted it, and pushed off from the ground the tiniest bit. The black-haired wizard lazily rose until his broom was at waist height of the spectators, just enough for his dangling feet to be off of the ground. He hovered there and then turned the broom around to look at Naruto expectantly.

“Just let your magic, or chakra rather, meet the broom and flow into it, like a river meeting the ocean,” Cedric tried helpfully. “Try just with your hands first, to get a feel for it.”

“Carefully Naruto,” Kakashi warned and the blond’s expression grew a degree more serious.

Everyone held their breath to watch. Naruto focused, looking at the broom as he did so. The moment Naruto fed some chakra into the broomstick, it exploded. Splinters and sticks flew everywhere. Kakashi shielded Harry and Hermione from the debris while Professor Jones’s charm protected the rest.

 _When had he gotten his wand out?_ Kakashi eyed the device, a frown hidden behind his mask. _Did he expect something like that to happen?_

Jones’s exclamation of, “that was unexpected,” did nothing to calm Kakashi’s nerves. Then Kakashi saw the blood staining his student’s hands and legs.

The Hokage’s concern switched from Jones to damage control. “Naruto are you alright?!” His cloak swished as he placed himself between Naruto and the Headmaster. “Sakura, get over here.”

Sakura, mind already jumping ahead to what Kakashi might be thinking, hurried over. Hinata also closed in on her husband. The three of them effectively blocked Naruto from view on all sides. Kakashi looked down and saw Naruto’s wounds were already closing, bloodied bits of the late broomstick dropped to the ground. The hissing sound of the wounds closing was hopefully overshadowed by the false medical ‘hmms’ that were issuing from Sakura’s throat.

Jones, resisting the urge to stand on tip-toe to see over the Hokage’s shoulder, said, “our healer, Professor Park, is on call. I’m sure she’d be happy to-”

“There’s no need,” Kakashi said, cutting him off without turning away from his sensei’s son. “Sakura’s the best there is.”

“Thank you sensei,” Sakura said, genuinely surprised but pleased by the compliment.

“I’m so sorry Naruto,” the Headmaster continued speaking to the young man he couldn’t see. Kakashi was surprised to hear real remorse in the man’s voice. “I had no idea that this would happen.”

“It’s alright,” Naruto said good-naturedly. “I’m used to getting hurt, it happens all the time. Although it isn’t usually in such a,” Naruto looked down at the place where his legs met, “sensitive area.” He turned to his teammate, “sorry Sakura.” He grinned sheepishly about the situation but did not blush. The woman had literally cut his side open and manually pumped his heart to keep him alive. When someone has saved your life, any other kind of medical procedure, no matter how intimate, performed by that person seems rather minor. 

“Shut up and hold still,” Sakura ground out, pretending to heal him. Hinata pretended to help, making her hands glow green with her own medical jutsu. After giving Hinata a nod, Sakura pronounced, “there, all done.” Sakura and the three ninja stepped back to reveal a healed Naruto surrounded by the bloodied remains of the broom.

Kurenai caught sight of the shredded seat of Naruto’s pants and covered her eyes, sighing. “Naruto, could you hedge into something until you can get some new clothes on?”

Naruto did blush then. He was so worried about hiding his healing abilities that he hadn’t thought about his clothes. He quickly hedged into a new pair of pants and, after reassuring the Headmaster that he really was alright, began walking back to the castle with Hinata. The conversation he’d had with Kakashi before they’d left the Leaf, not for the first time, was brought to his mind.

_“You wanted to see me sensei?” Naruto asked as he entered the Hokage office._

_Kakashi sat back in his chair. “Have a seat, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” After Naruto had sat, Kakashi began telling his student a story about a couple of missions he’d taken many years ago. Then that led right up to the present and he explained the situation._

_Naruto, at first, had thought that his sensei had been pulling his leg. However, as the yarn grew longer, Naruto became less certain of his original assessment. When Kakashi began speaking of the political ramifications of their upcoming visit, the blond’s mind had completely flipped. “Wizards? You went and guarded wizards for two years?”_

_Kakashi stopped and looked at his student. He shrugged, “wizards and witches, yes. And it wasn’t quite two years, the length of their school year is-”_

_Naruto waved him off. “There are wizards and witches in an alternate dimension that you guarded for two years and you never said anything about this?”_

_Kakashi stared at his sensei’s son. “You never asked.”_

_Naruto’s jaw dropped but he didn’t say anything else so Kakashi continued._

_“I think it’s important that you come with the Leaf delegation, for many reasons.” Naruto straightened at this, pride swelling in him. “But I can’t stress this enough, you have to hide your tailed beast chakra. I’m sure we’ll have to show our powers at some point or other, hopefully not in a fight, but I don’t want you to use your cloak or anything else Kurama assists you with. I don’t know how they would react to that sort of power.”_

_Naruto nodded seriously. “I understand.” It was irritating but necessary. It had taken the villagers, especially his fellow ninja, years to accept him. Revealing Kurama right out of the gate was probably not the best move._

“Your student is very impressive,” Professor Jones said as the group began to head back to the castle. Then he added, “she healed him very quickly. Not even a wizard could do that.”

Sakura thanked the Headmaster for the compliment but caught her sensei’s cold expression as he assessed the wizard. Jones was not looking at Sakura, but at Naruto as he and Hinata left the group.

Later that evening, Naruto approached his sensei in their room. Kakashi, assuming what Naruto had come to talk to him about, led the way out of Leaf Tower and into the corridor.

“What’s going on between you and Headmaster Jones?” Naruto asked without preamble. “Before you were getting along well enough but earlier you looked like you wanted to fight.”

Kakashi thought about sweeping the issue aside, telling his student not to worry about it. He could deal with it on his own. However, Naruto’s stern blue eyes reminded the Hokage that the jonin in front of him was not a child anymore. Naruto was his student, always would be, but if Kakashi wanted him to be Hokage one day then he had to start treating the blond differently. This meant allowing him to shoulder some of their shared problems that Kakashi had always tried to handle himself.

Kakashi sighed, teaching never got easier. Cutting to the heart of the matter, Kakashi said, “Professor Jones knows that there’s something different about you. It doesn’t appear that he knows what exactly but he asked me about it in the hall.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and then he looked at the ground. “I’ve been concealing my chakra like you taught me.” The disappointment was clear in his voice.

Kakashi tried being encouraging. “I don’t believe it’s your fault. That wizard seems to be particularly perceptive. He may be able to sense our chakra capacity in ways we don’t even know about; yours would have certainly caught his eye. I haven’t studied very deeply into the abilities of this world and even Ebisu doesn’t know all the different things beings can do here.”

Naruto nodded but still didn’t look up. Then he glanced up and said, “what do we do?”

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Maybe for a little bit longer he could pretend that his students were still his cute little genin. “For now we watch and wait. I haven’t noticed a difference in any of my other interactions with people here which leads me to believe that the Professor is keeping the information to himself. For what purpose though, your guess is as good as mine.”

Naruto nodded, grasping his chin. “You think that someone, maybe the Headmaster himself, wants to use my power?”

“We can’t ignore the possibility,” Kakashi said. “It’s hardly a new idea.” They both frowned at this and Kakashi continued, “as I said, we’ll keep an eye on the situation. Don’t go anywhere with the Professor alone. Preferably don’t leave my sight at all.”

Naruto scoffed, lacing his fingers behind his head. “Come on sensei, I’m not some kid.”

Kakashi’s surprised eyes crinkled into a smile. Then, deciding to voice his thoughts from earlier, “no, but you’ll always be my student.” Kakashi reached out and ruffled Naruto’s spiky hair, surprised that he had to reach his hand up instead of down to do it.

Naruto grinned. He ducked his head slightly to get away from the assault but was still smiling all the same. Kakashi was reminded of his sensei and his chest suddenly hurt. He swallowed past the tightness in his throat and stepped back into Leaf Tower, Naruto right behind him. 


	13. What is this Feeling?

**Chapter 13: What is this feeling?**

The following days fell into a comfortable routine. Kakashi and Guy had their usual race around the lake every morning. The key difference being they now did it on their hands.

One day Sakura observed this and scoffed, “do they have to act so undignified?” She was smiling when she said it even as she shook her head. The grown men were almost laughing as they balanced on their hands doing their best to hurry without sliding. They were cutting each corner as tightly as possible and occasionally getting their hands wet in the slick mud where the water met the earth. 

Viktor smiled and shook his head as well. “It brings back good memories, seeing them at their old tricks.” He glanced over at where his school’s ship had once been moored for the Triwizard Tournament. A sad smile crossed his face as he remembered simpler times. 

After everyone completed their morning routines there was breakfast and then forenoon meetings. Things seemed to be progressing well but it worried Kakashi how easy everything seemed to be. His suggestions for initial trade and border agreements were too handedly accepted, too soon approved. Hardly anyone from the magical community argued with him and when they did they gave up almost as soon as any debate was initiated. He’d pointed this out to Naruto every following evening. Although Naruto wasn’t sure what his sensei was worried about, he promised to pay more attention in the future.

“They’re probably just scared of us sensei,” Naruto said jokingly. He had his hands laced behind his head, elbows out, with a grin on his face.

“Maybe,” Kakashi allowed. It was a possibility that fear was driving the ease of the negotiations. However a covert glance from Ebisu, who’d pretended to be reading on his bed, wasn’t necessary to remind Kakashi of his misgivings. Something was not right. Kakashi sighed, “well, I’d better go check in with everyone for the night.” He slipped out the door and into Leaf Tower’s hallway.

Kakashi hadn’t done this before, always allowing anyone with a question or complaint to approach him. However, his unease had been growing each day and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to go see each country’s delegation, both civilian and ninja, personally.

The Hokage made his way to the end of the hall. The two rooms facing each other had been chosen by the Earth delegates and their ninja. Kakashi knocked on the left hand door. He waited for a response but there was no answer. Frowning, he knocked again, louder this time. When he heard no footsteps or voices he reached for the knob and finding the door unlocked, entered.

There was no one inside. The frown behind his mask deepened. Not only was there no one inside, the entire room appeared to be untouched. The beds were crisply sheeted and turned down, waiting for visitors who had apparently never arrived.

At first he thought that the house elves had been in to clean despite his request to the contrary. However, Kakashi’s eyes soon zeroed in on the fireplace. The fire had long since burned out from its original lighting but the ashes had not been swept away.

 _The house elves would never make the beds but not dispose of the ashes,_ Kakashi thought. A few more glances around the room and Kakashi stepped back into the hall. Not a full step away was the door to the room that the Stone ninja had been staying in.

He hastily knocked on the door and after a moment it opened. He was met by the calm, pleasant face of a Stone kunoichi. There was another ninja behind her who was smiling while the two others just behind him frowned and looked guiltily at the floor. Judging by the positioning of everyone in the room, the ninja had just had a very quick _discussion_.

The kunoichi greeted Kakashi. He said something in return but the number of people he could see in his peripheral vision around her made him switch his focus. The combined six Earth Nation citizens had been bedding down for the night all in the same room. Some were spread out on cloaks on the floor while others lay on the beds that had been provided for the four Stone ninja who had chosen the room.

Kakashi pocketed his hands and looked them all over calmly. “What’s going on here?” He addressed the room at large. He got various reactions of guilt. One of the ninja who’d been crossing his arms in the corner shifted nervously.

The kunoichi in front of him spoke and Kakashi’s attention was redirected to her. “To be frank Lord Hokage, we all felt a lot better if we were all together.” The civilian delegates looked at their hands. 

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. “Are you afraid that your civilians will be attacked?”

One of the civilians, the younger of the two, popped up from where he sat with his companion. “Yes we are Lord Hokage,” the man exclaimed. Then he quickly backpedaled. “I mean, we’re, no of course not Lord Hokage! I’d never imply that you-” at this the older civilian grasped his colleague and yanked him back down to a seating position.

The more experienced man spoke to his companion, “the Lord Hokage isn’t going to take offense at your every word Aki.” He turned to Kakashi. “This is a strange place and we have every right to be concerned even though the Sixth Hokage has personally guaranteed our safety.”

“I’m sorry that there’s nothing more I can do to reassure you Mamoru,” Kakashi said openly.

Mamoru grunted, a wry smile on his face. “You could take us home. However, I believed what you said at our first meeting, we have more work to do here.”

Kakashi nodded his acknowledgement. “If this arrangement makes you more comfortable, I have no objections.” The Stone ninja visibly relaxed and Kakashi exited after wishing them all a good evening.

As the Hokage made his rounds he was upset to discover that the Earth delegation was not alone in their migration pattern. The Water and Lightning civilians were also bunking with their respective ninja and one of the four Wind civilians was staying with their Sand ninja.

When Kakashi got to the Fire nation door he held his breath. Were the civilians from his own country only holding back to save face? The door opened at his knock and Ryo smiled at him while the other delegates rose, their evening diversions interrupted. “Lord Hokage,” she greeted.

Kakashi cut straight to the heart of the matter. It had been a long day and to find that his charges didn’t feel safe was dispiriting. He looked at them all, one at a time, and said, “would you feel safer sleeping in the same room as the Leaf ninja?”

The Fire Nation delegates looked at each other guiltily. _Ah,_ Kakashi thought, _so they’d discussed it._

The eldest stood and said, “we would not Lord Hokage. You are just across the hall. We couldn’t possibly be safer.”

Kakashi blinked. He wanted to brush it off, to discourage them from putting so much faith in him, tell them that he’d surely let them down and to not trust him so much. But he couldn’t. He was Hokage now. This was what was expected of him. _How do I teach Naruto this? I can hardly do it myself._ He thought in despair. Then he mentally laughed at himself and smirked behind his mask. _I don’t have to. He already knows._ Looking back up at the delegates, Kakashi settled for the middle ground of what he should say and what he wanted to say. “I’ll do my best.”

The delegates nodded, smiling. Kakashi withdrew. Once back in the hallway, Kakashi leaned against the wall with his back to it. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. The quiet moments to himself never lasted long.

As Kakashi relaxed and stretched out his senses, he noticed someone there who hadn’t been before. He thought it might be a wizard outside in the main hall. He froze and focused in on the presence. There was a muffled sound at the dormitory door and a pulse of magic. Kakashi sprang off of the wall and approached the entrance taking long strides. As soon as he reached the door he threw it open but there was no one there that he could see.

The entire hallway outside was pitch black, as if the door to Leaf Tower opened over a great abyss and nothing else existed in the world except for the hallway and snug rooms behind him. The Hokage quickly got over his shock and took in the situation. Was this a spell or something else? His mind raced. The presence he’d felt before was gone, as if they’d disapparated. However, he knew that to be impossible inside the castle.

As he squinted, trying to perceive anything in the utter blackness before him, he noticed minute, dark particles floating into the Leaf Tower passage. He stepped back a pace and the air currents that filled the void he’d left behind made the invading dust swirl.

 _Black dust?_ Kakashi thought. He formed hand signs and tried a simple wind-style technique. Directing the stream of air into the main corridor, the dark powder dissipated and the torch-lit hallway swam back into view.

Setting aside that issue for later, Kakashi looked around the hallway for the intruder but saw no one. The Hokage would have suspected an invisibility cloak except he knew that he could still sense those concealed underneath one. Even Harry’s cloak had its weaknesses. Sounds and smells could still reveal the wearer’s location even if they’re under the best of cloaks.

As the Hokage stood, blocking the door to Leaf Tower but still holding it open, the Mist Village/Water Country door popped open behind him and Natsuko stuck her head out. Kakashi saw her and frowned at the implications. Natsuko was the strongest sensor in their group. If she’d felt something, it hadn’t been his imagination.

Kakashi considered dismissing her but quickly disregarded the idea. “Natsuko?” She snapped to attention. “What is it?”

She frowned and glanced back at the dark room behind her. She slipped into Leaf Tower’s hall and shut the door. Kakashi similarly closed his door and they faced each other. “I felt someone, a wizard I think, but they seemed different. Now they’re gone,” she ended lamely. Her face grew a little red in embarrassment. “I guess it was nothing,” she trailed off.

“Not if it was enough to rouse you from bed,” Kakashi said reassuringly. “You’ve been around magical beings all week, what was different about this one?”

“They felt-” she cut herself off, thinking. “There was someone out there but they felt strange. Then I felt something else, more like a spell, and the person left in a big hurry. I’m sorry Lord Hokage, I can’t explain any better than that.”

Kakashi nodded. “That’s alright. If there’s nothing else Natsuko, you can return to bed. I’ll keep an eye out.”

The young kunoichi nodded and did as she was asked, giving the older ninja one last concerned look before closing the door.

Kakashi turned back to the entrance door and stepped out into the main corridor. He couldn’t sense or smell anything unusual. The whole situation reminded him, annoyingly, of when Sirius Black had been attempting to infiltrate the castle.

The Hokage heaved an aggravated sigh and was about to head back inside when he heard hurried footsteps echoing down the stone corridor. He cocked his head and listened. The quick steps were heading toward him from down the corridor on his right and around another corner. Kakashi couldn’t see anyone at the moment but waited quietly. Suddenly the footsteps stopped dead and after a moment, resumed at a much slower pace.

Professor Jones rounded the corner of the hallway. His brown hair was messier than usual and his hands were at his sides, steps leisurely. However, his face froze when he looked up and saw Kakashi standing in front of the door to Leaf Tower.

To his credit, the Professor didn’t freeze mid-step but his face had said enough. He was embarrassed to have been caught there at that moment. The Professor glanced up and down the hallway and seemed to be disappointed to find that they were alone. He began to approach the silver-haired ninja, using the same lazy walk.

Too quickly the Headmaster asked, “Lord Hokage, is everything alright? What has you up at this time of night?”

Kakashi arched a thin eyebrow. However, something in Kakashi pushed for him to be honest. “I felt and heard a disturbance outside of our door. I came to investigate.”

The Headmaster sidled up so that he was standing next to Kakashi. Jones had straightened his shoulders and was holding his chin up slightly, trying to look taller than he was compared to the nearly two meter high Hokage. “What kind of a disturbance?”

After a pause Kakashi said, “a spell, and an intruder of some kind. But I didn’t find anyone when I came to check. In fact, the hall was so dark that I couldn’t see anything, even the torches. There was some sort of dust in the air. I cleared it away but by then there was no one here, until you came.”

Professor Jones frowned as he absorbed the information. He made no acknowledgement of Kakashi’s hint of an accusation. The Headmaster muttered something about “darkness powder” but besides that said nothing else.

When the Headmaster didn’t offer anything more Kakashi frowned. “What brings you all the way out here this evening Professor?”

The wisp of a wizard side-glanced at the Hokage. He shrugged his shoulders and they sank a little with the motion. “I was out taking a stroll. I couldn’t sleep.” They both knew it was a lie but Kakashi didn’t call him on it and the Professor didn’t offer any more information.

They stood in silence for a time, each occupied with their own thoughts. Eventually the Headmaster bid the Hokage good night and walked off in the opposite direction in which he had come. Kakashi followed the wizard down the hall with his eyes until he was out of sight. He frowned, an expression that was becoming all too familiar. Eventually he too turned to leave, stepping back inside the safety of Leaf Tower. 


	14. Out of the Bag

**Chapter 14: Out of the Bag**

The next day started like any other. The large group of delegates breakfasted and began with the daily negotiations that seemed more and more like a charade. Kakashi hadn’t had much sleep the night before, keeping his senses alert for anyone else attempting to enter Leaf Tower uninvited.

Kakashi was mildly concerned when Professor Jones came and sat, not behind or nearby, but right next to Naruto during the first meeting of the day.

One of the witches from Australia currently had the floor. She was making a point about the relative value of skill between ninja and wizards when Natsuko gasped. Kakashi kept his face blank as he glanced to the side at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was forming hand signs under the table, the better to focus. Reluctantly, the Hokage drew his attention away from her and back to the meeting. However, coincidentally, several wizards from the western districts began muttering to each other. Their talking became so disruptive that the Australian witch ceased to speak, quirking an eyebrow.

As Kakashi observed this he felt Natsuko get up and slink over to him, her face pained. He glanced to his side to watch her approach, only half listening to the fresh argument that had broken out among the wizards. The Hokage only had a second to wonder if the term “tall poppy”, which had just come up in the argument, had really been translated correctly. He was beginning to understand why some wizards sought to learn other languages manually so as to better understand the culture of others. However, before he could dwell on this too far, Natsuko had arrived by his side and all of his attention turned to her. 

“Lord Hokage, I’m so sorry to disturb you in the middle of the meeting,” she said breathlessly. Her eyes looked slightly panicked and she was crouched at his side.

“It’s alright Natsuko, it seems to have already been disturbed,” even as Kakashi said this, some of the wizards who’d been muttering were turning to look at them. He also noticed the Headmaster leaning toward them and Kakashi lowered his voice. “What is it?”

The kunoichi looked nervous again. She licked her lips and said, “I thought I felt something down by the gate. When I focused on that point in particular…” She trailed off, then, “a lot of wizards just arrived out of nowhere.”

Kakashi’s expression remained the same but inside his head alarm bells were going off. Everyone who was involved with the proceedings was already there and had been for several days. Classes were ended for the summer, who could possibly want into the school at this time?

Professor Jones’s eyes widened upon overhearing that several uninvited guests were now at the gates of his school. He opened his mouth to ask a question around Naruto but stopped when the previously whispering wizards rose. He shut his mouth and his hand unconsciously reached inside his robes.

The Australian witch, now truly miffed and shaking out her honey-ginger hair, began to tell the wizards off but they ignored her. Suddenly one of the wizards reached inside of his robes and the others followed suit.

Kakashi put his hand on top of Natsuko’s head and shoved her under the thick wooden table. He looked over and saw Naruto tease and the noise began.

“ _Stupefy!_ ” A wizard at the far end of the hall cried and others followed suit. It was the same man who had challenged the ninja during their skills demonstration. His spell was aimed straight at Kakashi. The Hokage rose and easily stepped to the side, far out of the way of the spell that would never reach him.

“ _Protego!_ ” Professor Jones bellowed. He was suddenly standing next to Naruto where he’d previously been sitting. The malevolent spell shattered against the Headmaster’s protection spell. Kakashi only had a moment to be surprised. He glanced aside and saw the Headmaster leveling a stern glare at the wizards across from him. 

“Minister Kerensky what do you think you’re doing?” Greyford shouted from Kakashi’s left. “You can’t just attack a-” The British Minister of Magic was abruptly cut off when his aid pulled him out of the way of a follow-up spell. They both sprawled awkwardly on the floor under their table for a moment. However, they quickly righted themselves into a crouch as multiple spells zoomed overhead.

All of the ninja hunkered down where they were or slipped behind cover, anticipating attack. Suddenly there was quiet and the wizards were at a standstill. Nearly all of the delegates, who hadn’t been hit, were now standing with wands drawn if they had them. One older witch was firmly gripping a staff that didn’t look so much like a walking stick anymore. 

“Our reinforcements are here,” Kerensky cried. He greedily eyed the Elemental Nation Delegation. “Take them prisoner! We’ll need hostages to help us gain access to our new country!”

Greyford’s eyes widened and then narrowed but he said nothing. His lips pressed into a hard line on his face. However, not everyone assembled was so reserved.

“What is this nonsense Kerensky?! What are you saying?” Viktor’s dark eyes flashed, already dreading what the answer could be. Further down the table, Draco’s body was tense and engaged but his eyes were flitting around the room as if looking for something. 

The offending wizard turned to Viktor, a look of appeal clear on his face even has he held his wand high in front of him. “Viktor, you know me, we’ve discussed this possibility before. It can be a reality now, a world where magical beings can be free again. No more hiding ourselves constantly, no more worrying if a muggle will see this or that, no more covering our tracks with even more spells that we have to hide. Freedom. Free to charm and conjure in the open, fly broomsticks to travel like we used to, free from the constant fear of discovery. No more hiding. No more fear. We can start a new world, a world only for magical creatures, in _their_ world.” Kerensky nodded at the Elemental Delegation.

Now Kakashi understood. He understood the inappropriate challenges against himself and his fellow ninja, the looks, the way he’d been able to push things over every meeting. They’d agreed to everything he’d suggested because they never intended to follow through. The drawn-out meetings had just been giving them time to prepare and rally more support. This was going to be a takeover and arguing about his demands was pointless to them. _To some of them_ , he mentally amended.

As he glanced around the room Kakashi could read the faces of the magical delegates like spines in a library. Some knew this was the plan all along, some had hoped it was a possibility and would go along if it happened, some had suspected that something was amiss, and others were completely blindsided. Cedric and the witch from Australia were just two of many who fell into the last category. Cedric’s jaw was hanging slack.

Viktor stared at his colleague, mouth set in a line. “And what of the locals? The world we spoke of was uninhabited by a native population.” It had been a fanciful notion, something to stride toward as some wizards pushed for complete muggle/wizard amalgamation. Viktor hadn’t ever considered the guards’ world to be something they could obtain for themselves. The idea was ludicrous to him. 

Kerensky shrugged, a mournful look on his face. “I’m afraid if they don’t fall in line, we’d be forced to bend them to our will. We’ll all get used to the arrangement in time. The freedom of the generations of wizards and witches who come after us will be worth the pain of going through this change.”

The wizard turned and looked at the faces of his peers, fire in his eyes. His voice was strong and uplifting. “The day has come. The day has come that we might have our own world. We have dreamed of this liberation for generations, ever since we went into hiding. Our blood thirsts for that right. Imagine a world where we can live openly as wizards and not tucked away in the forgotten reaches of this earth. Where our children can learn their heritage and practice magic without fear of being shunned or ‘discovered’. No more hiding.” He looked around at the faces again.

Hermione and Harry were alarmed to see that there were several nodding heads among the magical delegation; more than Hermione or even Draco had predicted. But Draco wasn’t looking at the swayed members. His eyes were now frantically darting about the room, searching for a particular witch.

“Join me,” Kerensky said, “and we can build this new world with the backing of all of the ministries. Then we can begin the migration and leave this filthy cage behind us.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat during Kerensky’s dramatic pause. The man turned indignantly toward the source. All eyes in the room followed suit, turning and meeting the Hokage’s tall form. “Kerensky, you do not want to go to war with us.” It was a simple statement that seemed amiable enough by itself. However, the voice of the speaker made the phrase carry a very distinct threat.

Kerensky chuckled a bit, a half-smile curling his lip. “ _Lord_ Hokage, if you’re one of the five best ninja in your entire world then we have nothing to fear. Your power is impressive for sure, but your little lightning trick couldn’t possibly stop a killing curse. And even if it can, you will tire soon enough. I understand that your little displays use up your life energy or something,” he waved the words away, the exact vocabulary irrelevant to him. “Whereas we will keep coming and we will win.”

Kakashi gave the wizard a blank stare. “I’m embarrassed that you think I’m one of the five best ninja in our world. I’m sorry you’re confused. A kage has to have substantial ability, yes, but they aren’t necessarily the most powerful. That’s not what’s most important otherwise I wouldn’t be in this position. I’m reminded of the Fourth Mizukage who-”

“No one cares to hear a history lesson,” Kerensky shouted. “Just give up now and we won’t have to kill you.”

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, “and here I thought you wanted hostages before. Very inconsistent of you.”

“We can use your muggles as hostages,” the wizard spat back.

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. Then a voice next to him almost made his eyes widen in surprise. “Give up? I think you’re asking the wrong ninja. We don’t give up.” Naruto grinned fiercely, standing at his sensei’s side. 

Kerensky scowled, looking at Naruto as if he were scum at the bottom of his cauldron. “Be quiet child, this doesn’t concern you.”

Naruto practically growled.

Kakashi opened his mouth but Hinata, who was further down the table to his left, was already speaking. “Please, if we could just talk about this. There’s no need for fighting,” her voice was firm, eyes hard. She half-glanced at Naruto, hoping he’d calm down.

Kerensky rolled his eyes. “Don’t you people have any restraint? I told you to be quiet.” Naruto glared at Kerensky but Hinata was not deterred by the man’s words.

“We will not allow you to-” Hinata did not get to finish.

Kerensky flicked his wand and a spell shot out toward the Hyuga. Kurenai cried out but Hinata dodged it easily. However, the wizard who had been sitting next to her grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her close to him, wand tip at her throat. “Make a move and we’ll see how much blood she has pulsing through her neck,” the wizard barked. The silent hall rang with his words. 

The mental command to smile was still relaying from Kerensky’s brain to his mouth when orange flame seemed to erupt all around the kunoichi. Hinata was instantly covered in a translucent red aura that moved and rippled as if afire. The wizard released her, jumping back in surprise and alarm. His wand, which had still been in contact with Hinata’s neck, exploded into tiny pieces. The shards immediately fragmented into ash, falling to the ground.

It only took a second for the elemental ninja to get between their civilian delegates and the antagonizing wizards. Naruto’s revelation had given them an opening and they stood at the ready to defend or attack. The wizards were startled by how quickly the foreigners had organized but some continued to observe the events with smug looks. The orange covering was a curiosity, not necessarily a setback.

It took all of Kakashi’s self-control to keep from whipping around and looking at his blond student. He could see the shadows Naruto’s own bright cloak was casting from the corner of his eye.

“Looks like the fox is out of the bag,” Ebisu muttered too quiet to hear.


	15. Gossip and Revelations

**Chapter 15: Gossip and Revelations**

A tense silence followed Ebisu’s half-joking statement. No one in the hall moved. 

“Naruto,” Hinata gasped, upset that he’d revealed himself on account of her.

Kakashi was holding up his hands in a reassuring gesture. “Everyone calm down, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“What do _you_ think it looks like?” Professor Jones demanded. In some quick paces he had put space between himself and Naruto. He had his wand pointing directly at the blond who appeared to be on fire. However, something inside of him knew that any spell he’d try wouldn’t do much good. The thought made his heart beat fast and painfully in his chest. 

Desperate to maintain some of their supporters, Kakashi spoke as calmly as possible. Naruto continued to glare at the wizard who’d threatened his wife. “Now let’s all just calm down. I can explain.”

“I have had it with this charade! Why should we trust him?” It was Ambassador Paddock again and Naruto nearly snarled. “A killer! ‘Cold-blooded Kakashi’? ‘Friend-killer Kakashi’? Oh we’ve heard of you. Do you think we don’t know how you came to power?” The Ambassador glared at the Hokage. “Why should we listen to anything you have to say? You only bring destruction wherever you go!”

Kakashi, instead of looking shocked, glanced at Ebisu. The special jonin looked very pale, his lips pressed into a thin line. Ebisu turned and met Kakashi’s mask of indifference. “Kakashi I didn’t- I mean, it’s not like that now. Of course it isn’t.”

“You told Hermione?” Kakashi asked simply. It was both a statement and a question. 

“I needed her to understand the kind of reputation you’ve had in the past. She had to know what Luna might be up against. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine Ebisu, we’ll discuss it later,” Kakashi cut him off. “We have another problem.” Natsuko looked anxious, eyes not focused on anything in the room.

Draco’s eyes grew wide as he listened to the exchange. Conclusions were drawn in his head and the already pale wizard looked ashen. He whirled on Hermione and grasped her arm, drawing her close and hissed, “who did you tell?”

Hermione’s eyes were wide with fear. She was shaking her head, unable to understand what her brain was telling her. She knew what Draco was thinking but couldn’t piece together how it could have happened. “No one, Draco, I swear. Just Ron and Harry of course.”

Draco turned to Harry who was standing with them, not relinquishing his grip on Hermione’s arm. Seemingly changing the subject he demanded, “how did Neville contact you?”

“What?” Harry asked, still confused and not following his friend’s train of thought.

“When Neville told you they were coming,” Draco nodded at Kakashi and his now isolated group, “how did he get in contact with you?” His voice was tense but he consciously loosened his grip on Hermione’s arm. The wizard measured his words out as he said them, not because he believed that his companions were slow, but because he was conscientiously reigning in his own fear.

“He rang me, on the phone,” Harry replied just as slowly, suspicion leaking into his expression.

Hermione’s face had gone pasty white. “The phones,” she whispered, understanding lighting up her mind. “I was talking to Harry on the phone when I told him.”

Draco stared at them not in shock or even in anger, but in defeat and acceptance.

Harry looked at the blond wizard next to him. “You always use the floo system-”

“Because it’s almost impossible to monitor,” Draco finished. “The ministry didn’t make the telephones their pet project simply to improve relations with muggle-borns. There are laws, not to mention built-in enchantments, protecting the floo system. Not so with telephones. And if Fredrickson or one of the others got the word out that the conference is ongoing-”

“Lord Hokage,” Natsuko called from her place under the table. “That group is approaching the castle.”

Professor Jones’s eyes flicked to her and the lines on his face deepened into a decided frown at the news. He looked from Kakashi, to Naruto, to the entrance to the Great Hall.

Before the Professor could decide what course of action to take, Neville Longbottom ran into the Great Hall. Surprise overtook his face as he examined the scene before him. There were several chairs and tables that looked as if they’d been blasted apart by stray spells. Some of the wizards were pointing their wands at the ninja while others just had their own up in defensive positions. Harry, Hermione, and Neville’s other classmates were standing throughout, looking alarmed. The ninja were all at attention, shielding their civilians the best they could. The Headmaster was standing off to the side with his wand trained on Naruto while also trying to keep an eye on the Hokage and his Minister of Magic.

Naruto and Hinata glowed like suns in the great hall, shining bright orange. Kakashi was trying to edge between Jones’s wand and his student, hands raised. Naruto quickly caught on to this movement and in an instant an orange cloak burst to life around his sensei as well, accenting the Hokage’s official garment and voluminous hair. Kakashi lowered his hands, sighing. “Naruto, this isn’t helping anything.”

Neville’s eyes zeroed in on the Headmaster and more importantly, his stance. “Professor Jones? What’s happened?” He addressed his superior not with the look of a subordinate, but a friend. The Herbology specialist approached cautiously just the same, the strain on the room at a breaking point.

“Naruto, enough,” Kakashi said sternly.

The Hokage-elect frowned, whether at the disapproval in his sensei’s voice or at the command was unclear. The glowing cloaks vanished from around the three previously shielded ninja.

Neville had at this point crossed the hall and was speaking to the Headmaster. Something in Kakashi made him want to warn Neville to not get so close. He held back, watched, and waited. 

Jones was shaking his head at Neville’s words and turned to Kakashi. It was almost like they were continuing their previous conversation as Jones spoke up so that the ninja could hear. “What is he?” The Headmaster gestured at Naruto with a nod, still training his wand on the blond. Hinata had joined her husband and their hands brushed. 

“Please,” Hermione pleaded. “Naruto is not dangerous!”

“Hermione,” Harry said quietly in warning. He couldn’t believe how out of control the whole situation had gotten. This disbelief was almost matched by how much Draco and Hermione hadn’t told him. When had things gotten so out of hand in the upper ranks of the ministry? How many of them would support this invasion?

Neville leaned in to speak to the Headmaster. He spoke quietly but Kakashi could still hear the words. “Headmaster-” then Neville stopped and lowered his voice further. “Howard, they mean us no harm, I swear it. They’re our friends, as much as I am to you. Trust me.” Neville’s round face held a pleading but firm expression.

Jones shook his head, brown hair fluttering. He frowned. “You haven’t seen them in years, how do you know what their intentions are? They bring someone that powerful into _my_ school and he’s a complete unknown? I can’t let that go. I am sworn to protect anyone under this roof, be they elves, students, or Ministers of Magic.” 

“Need I remind you that Kakashi destroyed a Horcrux by himself bare handed? This isn’t a fight you can win even if there were a reason to! They are on our side.” Neville hissed back.

“Headmaster Dumbledore was never able to prove that,” Jones responded as his eyes flicked from Kakashi to Naruto and back. “And ‘sides’ are fluid,” the Headmaster added but his resolve against the ninja was weakening. He knew what the foreigners wanted, or rather, didn’t want, and it certainly didn’t clash with his views. Still, the wizard observed them carefully. Kakashi was speaking to Naruto and judging by his face, was not pleased with what he was hearing.

“Hinata can defend herself Naruto, you know that,” Kakashi reprimanded softly. He’d taken Naruto aside so that he could talk to him while watching Natsuko and Jones at the same time. Naruto looked sullen but did not respond. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto mumbled something that Kakashi didn’t pick up. He raised his eyebrows and after a moment of silence Naruto spoke again. “I’m sorry sensei.”

Kakashi’s brow furrowed in confusion. This wasn’t like Naruto, not anymore. Not only did he act out of character but now he refused to explain himself. Kakashi opened his mouth to try prompting more of a response when Hinata walked up and slipped her hand into Naruto’s.

“We’re pregnant,” Hinata stated calmly.

Kakashi’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His surprise was only matched by the father himself. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to tell _anyone_ until the first few months had passed?!” Naruto asked, confused and a little frustrated that his wife got to break this rule so easily. It had been agony for him not to tell his closest friends, especially the rest of Team Seven. 

Hinata smiled. “You weren’t, but these are hardly normal circumstances.” She turned to Kakashi, “I’m sorry for causing this extra inconvenience Lord Hokage. I wasn’t sure until our second week here. I did not mean to complicate the mission.” 

Kakashi just shook his head but then he smiled weakly at them both. He was at a loss. He took his own emotions, especially the joy and exasperation, and set them aside for now. He couldn’t afford the luxury. Luckily for him, Guy had been eavesdropping and rolled over to magnanimously cover the silence with his congratulations.

 _I’m getting too old for this,_ Kakashi thought. The Hokage glanced over at the Headmaster. Jones had not lowered his wand but he was no longer pointing it at the ninja. He was still looking suspiciously at Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, and Hinata as they stood in a group. _How am I going to sweet talk my way out of this?_

Kakashi watched as Hermione and Ebisu walked over to Jones and Neville and decided he’d make his move as well. Natsuko was still looking rather nervous and he felt his own nerves tighten. _We need to get this cleared up, fast._ Together, Hermione and Kakashi explained Naruto’s circumstances to Professor Jones as quickly and simply as possible.

Too soon, their time ran out. 


	16. Assault on the Great Hall

**Chapter 16: Assault on the Great Hall**

There was an echoing thud as several spells hit the door to the Great Hall at once. The stalemate toppled and the wizards inside of the hall who supported the migration let their spells fly. However, they were met with some serious magical resistance on the opposing side and the ninja hardly had to dodge. Hermione threw up protective spells and banished flying objects as if she did it in her sleep.

Harry and Cedric revisited their spell re-direction formations which they hadn’t used since the war. The pair had found that most wizards were very weakly trained at fighting multiple opponents especially from multiple directions. They remembered Guy’s defense lessons when the ninja would sneak up behind them and attack from there as well. Since most wizards were used to dueling and only paying attention to one enemy at a time, they took advantage of this.

Cedric, who was the much faster caster, threw spell after spell both at opponents in front of him and throwing some sideways in Harry’s direction. Harry would then redirect Cedric’s spells with a weak shield charm of his own invention. The opposing wizard would shield themselves from Cedric’s straight-on spells but wouldn’t see the one coming from Harry’s direction. Meanwhile, Harry could cast one spell for every two of Cedric’s and throw his own in when he had time. This created a rapid-fire effect that they had perfected over the years. It was nearly impossible to stand up against. 

Some wizards didn’t fight at all but instead panicked, getting hit every so often by a spell from one side or another. Screams rang out as several delegates went down, stunned or bound. Meanwhile the _boom boom boom_ of the assault on the Great Hall door echoed overtop of the din.

“Not in my school you don’t,” Jones growled, raising his wand like a sword. He cast one last glance at the ninja before trusting them with his back. The Headmaster of Hogwarts strode toward the splintering door, robes billowing out around him. “Professor Longbottom, seal the hall,” he called without looking back.

With a wave of his wand, Neville closed and locked all of the remaining doors that led into the Great Hall. There was a sudden rise in panic as spell after spell slammed into the sealed main entrance. Many of the delegates attempted to flee as they saw their exits cut off.

“He’s trapping us in here to die,” one cried.

“Luna where are you?!” Draco shouted, finally giving in and openly calling for her. He waded through the tide of cloaks flowing past him toward the blocked exits. The Ravenclaw was nowhere to be found.

“Cedric, get behind me,” Kurenai cried as the great doors began to splinter dangerously. She pulled a kunai from somewhere and held the handle between her teeth while she weaved signs.

Professor Jones paused in his incantations on the door to weave another protection spell. The gamble did not pay off. The moment he let up pressure the doors to the Great Hall burst open with the combined blast of the spells coming from outside. Wizards flooded in, showering them all with unfriendly spells.

Cedric turned to face the new sea of spells but Kurenai stepped in his way. He leaned to the other side but she shifted appropriately to shield him. He even tried angling his wand around her but he couldn’t get a clear shot. The screams around him made his heart pound and a bit of his frustration slipped through.

“Damn it Kurenai,” Cedric ground out. He stepped up to her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to the side so that she was out of his line of fire. Gray eyes narrowed, Cedric shot off too stunning spells in succession, taking out two wizards who’d just entered the hall. Kurenai looked up at him, shocked. Not taking his eyes off of the door he said, “you weren’t the only one in a war.” He fully stepped up to stand at her side, wand at the ready.

Magical delegates were either fleeing out the felled hall door to join their allies or grouping together in any cover afforded by the meeting tables. The British Minister of Magic was attempting to organize his people but the terror was too widespread. Several wizards, Ambassador Paddock and Kerensky among them, rushed out. They sent spells behind them as they retreated. These were blocked by an indignant Professor Jones who stunned several people on their way out. With a gesture of his wand, the shattered door flew back into place, reforming at lightning speed. A fresh onslaught of spells threatened to smash the door anew but, like water leveling itself after a disturbance, the door reformed as fast as it splintered. Headmaster Jones’s wand was in constant motion, eyes glued to the door he was desperate to maintain.

Everyone paused when the Sixth Hokage’s voice cut through the din. Even Kurenai’s eyes were torn away from Cedric at Kakashi’s call.

“Stone,” several ninja in red snapped to attention, “help Professor Jones reinforce the doors…if you can.” Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. His calm voice and joking tone were light in the darkness of the chaos.

Mischievous smiles appeared. “You bet we can Lord Sixth.” They ran to the splintering and once again closed doors and stood next to Professor Jones. The Headmaster was crossing his wand far out in front of him, slowly, backward and forward, while facing the refitted door that just barely seemed to be holding on. His eyes were squinted closed in concentration as he muttered his incantation. The Stone ninja began to weave seals and pulled up slabs of stone to block the door. At any other time the Headmaster would have fretted at them for disturbing the spells that were worked into every stone at Hogwarts. However, he had no time for that now and focused on the task at hand. 

“Mist,” several sets of eyes focused on the Hokage, “collect the delegates and keep them safe. Don’t let the wizards catch you off guard.” This was met with several nods and some scurrying.

“Sand: recon. I need to know what’s going on out there. Don’t get lost, don’t be seen.” This was met with quiet smiles and swift departures.

“Lightning: coordinate with the wizards who are still here. They’ll be providing cover.” Kakashi turned and looked at the spellbound Greyford.

The wizard nodded slowly in agreement. He grabbed the nearest ministry employee and started yelling in the man’s face to be heard over the diminishing racket.

“And if one of the wizards tries to betray us,” Kakashi glanced at his orange-clad student.

Naruto nodded, the look on his face calm but stern. The blond sat down, concentrating and closing his eyes.

“Just the ninja in here please,” Kakashi reminded, “don’t give Gaara’s people away.”

The Hokage was answered by an absentminded nod from Naruto and the blond began to glow orange. In answer, orange chakra enveloped every ninja in the Great Hall. Kurama’s chakra quickly went to work, filling them up and protecting them. 

Having seen to this, Kakashi turned to his student’s wife. “Hinata, please make sure Luna is safe for me?” The kunoichi nodded and, after casting a quick look at her husband, hurried off across the hall.

Draco attempted to protest, his anxiety making his voice higher than normal. “We don’t know where Luna is!”

“Hinata does,” Kakashi said calmly. “Luna was right to hide herself, a true Ravenclaw.”

Draco opened his mouth and closed it again in exasperation. 

The remaining magical delegates were brought back to the center of the room, shaken but ready for a fight. The Leaf ninja remained by their Hokage’s side, awaiting their orders. Meanwhile, Naruto made several clones and they all sat down cross-legged with him on the floor and closed their eyes.

“Now’s not the time for meditation!” A witch screamed hysterically.

A Lightning kunoichi smirked. “Don’t worry, he’s not.”

At this Kakashi turned and saw what his sensei’s son was doing. “Do you think sage chakra is really necessary in this situation?”

Naruto simply grunted, remembering the way that that wizard had held his wife. Suddenly, decision made, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, his clones dispersing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this change in tactic when Naruto very clearly said, “let them in.”

The Headmaster turned and looked at the blond ninja. His wand and other hand were both out in front of him as if he were holding the door closed by pushing at the air. “You can’t be serious?” He looked at Kakashi and Kakashi was looking at Naruto.

After a moment, as if something had passed between sensei and student, the Hokage looked up, “do as he says.” Even as he said this, Kakashi removed his Hokage cloak and tossed it to Guy, who hadn’t left his side. “Hang onto this for me, would you Guy?” Kakashi got into a defensive stance and waited, letting his limbs hang loose. He was expecting a fight.

Guy held the cloak thoughtfully the way Kakashi had presented it, with the title facing the door. He raised an eyebrow, “I won’t need the protection of your cloak during this encounter Kakashi.” Naruto’s chakra cloaks were quite enough protection as it was.

“Hm?” Kakashi replied absentmindedly, his stance and focus on the door belying his bored tone. “I just didn’t want it to get dirty; who knows what Naruto will do next?”

Guy grinned despite his exasperation. _Still protecting your teammates after all these years?_

“There isn’t going to be a fight sensei,” Naruto said confidently, his face set. “This ends now.”

Professor Jones instructed the Stone ninja to withdraw from the door. Seeing them reach a safe distance he allowed their defenses to fall, retreating himself. The doors to the Great Hall were obliterated almost instantaneously.

Enemy wizards and witches barged into the Great Hall only to stop mid-charge. They were met by a gargantuan orange fox with an obscene amount of flicking tails. The magic of the room hummed as Naruto and Kurama’s combined chakra filled it. The floating candles, which produced light in the hall in all types of weather, drifted aside to make way for the fox’s giant head and shoulders. Kurama gazed down at the attacking wizards with a grin that looked less than benevolent. One wizard fainted immediately while others raised their quaking wand hands to point at him. Whether they pointed out of intent to cast a spell or out of shock was unclear. 

At the orange-incarnate beast’s feet stood Naruto, arms crossed. It took them awhile but eventually the terrified wizards’ eyes were drawn down to the ninja standing across from them. Naruto made a mental note to work on his battlefield presence. “This is Kurama,” Naruto introduced with a hand gesture. His voice was strong and carried across the expanse of the silent hall. “He’s one of nine of his kind in our world. I happen to be friends with all of them.”

Kurama chuckled with mirth but the way the blood rushed from the wizard’s faces, it must have seemed like anything but.

“The Lord Sixth Hokage has tried very hard to be patient with you. He has tried to politely tell you that you do not want war with us. I am telling you now that it is his benevolence that is keeping our forces from razing this place to the ground.

“You threatened my pregnant wife who came here only wanting peace,” a couple of the wizards looked shocked and then suddenly guilty. “I am telling you this because I want you to understand exactly how I feel about you at this moment.” Several wizards shifted in place. “I do not want to fight you. But peaceful relations with you are not high on my priority list right now you know? That’s too bad too because I think that’s the opposite of what my sensei intended when he brought me here.”

Professor Jones frowned, casting his eyes to the stones of the Great Hall floor.

“So let’s put our hostility away and talk, talk like we should have been doing this entire time. Not as you would speak to people you intend to conquer, but as possible friends. You really don’t want me as anything else.” As Kurama withdrew back into Naruto and the orange cloaks began to fade, Kakashi stepped up to Naruto’s side. Whispering out of the side of his mouth, Naruto said, “how was that sensei?”

Several wizards looked at Naruto as if their brains were shorting out. Once Kurama was gone, they unconsciously bunched together, no one speaking, just staring at the ninja who stood against them. For once, there was no muttering or side-conversing going on.

Kakashi snorted behind his mask. “Forceful, but effective.” His eyes crinkled into a smile. He felt like he hadn’t smiled in days.

“Well you tiptoeing around the issue wasn’t getting the point across,” Naruto ribbed.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? Should I have slit a few throats during our sparring demonstration? Blasted holes through their chests? Burnt them to a crisp? And here I thought we’d been improving on your diplomatic skills.”

“Well you could have thrown them across the field,” Naruto theorized. 

The hypothetical scenarios that were quickly spinning out of control were interrupted by the Sand ninja returning to the hall. 

“Sand ninja reporting in. We-” The leader of the group looked around in dismay at the subdued wizards and relaxed delegates.

“-Honestly didn’t think it’d end that quickly,” another one of them ended lamely.


	17. The Come and Go Room

**Chapter 17: The Come and Go Room**

The dust had settled but the British Minister of Magic was still in the Great Hall dealing with the headache of disciplining his own rogue employees and sending off letters to his peers. It was going to be a very long week. The paperwork was going to be astronomical. Somehow the scene reminded Kakashi of a similar one that, he felt, took place not so long ago.

“I suppose we’d better go let Luna know that the coast is clear,” Professor Jones said brightly.

At this suggestion Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the cheerful Headmaster. Neville just shook his head. “I’m telling you, you two have got it all wrong and have been suspicious of each other for nothing.”

Still frowning at each other, Kakashi and Professor Jones followed as Hinata began leading the group to where she’d tracked Luna earlier. Professor Jones glanced at the Hokage. The wizard could smell a quiz a mile away. He was not disappointed.

“Why were you at Leaf Tower that night Professor?” Kakashi queried lightly as they ascended some stairs.

Headmaster Jones didn’t have to ask what night the Hokage meant. The awkward professor shrugged. “I’d placed an extra layer of enchantment on your door, overtop of Dumbledore’s original one. It alerted me that someone had tried to force entrance into your wing shall we say? I went to investigate. From what you described, it sounded like they used darkness powder to cover their escape.”

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “We now have a couple of guesses who the culprit was, obviously, but what my sensor picked up didn’t seem normal…” He looked around at the magicians at large. It was Hermione who answered.

“They could have done an animal transfiguration. It would have gotten them away faster _and_ confused your sensor,” the witch said.

“Like an animagus?” Harry asked thoughtfully.

Hermione shook her head. “Sort of but not all human-to-animal transfigurations are that advanced. Remember when Viktor did a half transformation into a shark during the lake task? He did that on purpose. When you do an animal transfiguration, a complete one, you take on that animal’s intelligence level. The animagi retain all of their human intellect which is why they have to register. By only doing half of the transfiguration, Viktor got the gills and fins that he needed, but also retained his human mind so he was capable of transfiguring himself back. Some wizards have done full transformations without anyone knowing and remained in their animal forms forever, not having the intelligence to change themselves back. If you do a full transfer, you should really have help, but Viktor wasn’t allowed it for the tournament.

“I’m guessing that whoever your intruder was transfigured themselves, or someone else did it. When they ran into Professor Jones’s spell they panicked and returned to their teammate.” 

This information was mulled over as they continued to follow Hinata all the way up to the seventh floor. When they reached a solid stone wall, Hinata stopped, looking puzzled.

“I don’t understand,” Hinata explained to the group assembling around her. She was standing facing the impenetrable surface. “Miss Lovegood is behind this wall but I haven’t been able to find a way to the other side yet. I don’t want to break it.” The implication that she could indeed smash down the wall was clear. Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione gulped and looked at Professor Jones. 

“It’s the Come and Go Room,” Professor Jones said in full teaching mode. Hinata’s comment about possibly destroying a wall in his school didn’t seem to faze him at this time. “There is no door unless you already know how to get in.”

“The what?” Harry, Neville, and Hermione asked simultaneously. Harry himself was especially surprised that the Come and Go Room had never shown up on his map of the castle. Hogwarts itself was unplottable but since the Marauder’s Map showed only the location of things inside of the school grounds, and not where the school was in the world, it was still a functional map. But Harry had never considered that there might be another location inside of the school itself that was unplottable as well.

Jones shook his head absentmindedly, “Peeves mentioned it once so I asked the house elves about it. They know everything about the castle, some things even the ghosts don’t know.” The wizard looked at the wall fondly, a small smile on his face. “It doesn’t surprise me that Luna found out about it.” Then he frowned and turned to Hinata, “although it is odd that you could find her if she meant to hide.” He looked at Hinata’s eyes with polite interest. 

“Not if Luna only meant to hide from enemies,” Kakashi commented lightly.

Professor Jones caught his eye and smiled a small smile. “I’m afraid I’ve been overly defensive.” He turned to Naruto, “your power, I don’t understand it but it is quite overwhelming. I have spent my entire life developing my skills for defense against the dark arts and then you arrived with something in tow that I could never hope to defeat. You left me at a loss which made me suspicious and defensive.”

Naruto beamed. “You aren’t the first person to be afraid of me Professor.”

“Naruto always wins everyone over in the end,” Sakura commented, smiling at her friend.

Jones quirked an eyebrow, a frown forming on his lips. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Not in our job description, sorry,” Ebisu ribbed. Then he turned to the wall. “So how do we contact Luna?” 

“Oh,” Professor Jones jumped as if waking from a dream, “of course of course, one moment.” He turned to the group, there were eleven of them in all. “If you all wouldn’t mind following me please? Um, just think about how we need to collect Luna, safely.” 

The ninja and wizards nodded but were instantly confused when the Professor, instead of leading them to a door, started pacing back and forth before the wall that Hinata had indicated. When they just stared at him he stopped and looked at them. “Follow my movements please, or it won’t work. And remember, concentrate on getting Luna back.”

Shocked, the ninja and wizards followed the man’s instructions. After three turns in front of the wall, a wooden door appeared with an iron handle. Professor Jones stepped forward confidently and opened the door.

The door led to a large room with a fireplace opposite the entrance. On the right hand wall there was a spout with water trickling out of it into a font below where it splashed happily. There was a row of beds on the other side and near the fireplace there were several armchairs on an area rug. Bookcases lined the stone walls.

In one of the armchairs sat Luna Lovegood, reading a book from a nearby shelf. She closed it, smiling up at them. “Everything alright now?”

Draco looked exasperated. He started to tell her off but stopped himself and instead said, “we were all very worried about you Luna. When I couldn’t find you-”

Luna smiled, her eyes kind. “Draco, you should have known I would hide. I’m the only way that the Elemental Delegation can return home. Now wasn’t the time for me to fight even with you there to protect me.”

Draco took a deep breath but instead of yelling he let out a quiet, “I know.”

Guy chuckled, reaching up to pat Draco on the shoulder. “Just let it go my friend.” As an aside he continued, “and your restraint has greatly improved, I’m proud of you.”

Draco gave him a weary smile. “Use makes master.”

“I can’t believe Sirius never told me about this place,” Harry said, a little annoyed. He looked around the spacious room. It would have been the perfect place to study for his NEWTs when the first and second years got to be too annoying in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had been able to find his own niche of course, every upper-classman did, but still, the sheer convenience of the room was astonishing.

 _I led a team to guard this school for two years and didn’t know about an entire room?_ Kakashi sweat dropped. Guy patted his arm in sympathy, as if reading his mind.

“Did it never occur to you Mr. Potter that there were some things in Hogwarts that your father and godfather did not know about? And consequently, could not put into their fantastic map of the establishment?” Professor Jones said, not at all star-struck when he looked Harry in the eye.

Harry was again reminded of Dumbledore and how Headmasters tended to know much more than they let on. It unsettled him that Jones knew about his map but not sensing any malevolence from the man, only gave him a questioning look.

“The house elves really do know just about everything, you should talk to them sometime,” was Jones’s only answer. Hermione nodded in smug agreement.

Feeling embarrassed, Harry tried to think of something to say. “Ah, Teddy speaks very highly of you,” he said awkwardly. What Teddy had actually said hadn’t sounded so formal but was just as positive as Harry’s rewording.

Jones looked at Harry for a second, wheels turning in his head. Before Harry could correct himself the Headmaster had connected the dots and smiled. “Mr. Lupin? He does Hufflepuff proud. We expect to see great things from him in the coming years.”

“He doesn’t have the map,” Harry blurted. He wasn’t sure how but somehow Professor Jones’s look made him feel like he was in school again himself.

The Headmaster smiled, trying to put the man at ease. “I never said he did.”

At this point Luna stood up to join the group. They were gathered at the door like guests who had yet to be invited in. “Shall we stay here or leave?” Luna said, trying to change the subject for Harry’s sake.

No one spoke, not wanting to make the first move. Draco, of all people, walked over to an armchair and plopped down into it. He didn’t say a word. 

“It’s been a long day for everyone,” Guy commented. Eventually they all made their way over to the fireplace and sat around it. As luck would have it, or rather magic, there were just enough armchairs to seat everyone. 

Abruptly Jones turned to the Hokage. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally he just decided to jump right in, for better or worse. “I know it must be a touchy subject but…Friend-killer Kakashi?” The Professor trailed off, unsure if he should have asked at all. The comfortable silence became heavy.

Guy pursed his lips but waited. Ebisu straightened in his cushy seat.

Kakashi hadn’t even stiffened at the name. Finally he spoke. “A very long time ago, my…friend ran herself through on my blade. This blade,” Kakashi ran his hands through the familiar signs and his gloved hand glowed and sparked with lightning chakra. “It’s a technique that I invented myself when I would have been school-age here. It’s designed to kill instantly.”

 _The same type as his shield,_ Jones thought. _He used his killing weapon and turned it into a protective barrier._ “Circumstances?”

Kakashi appreciated the straight forward interrogation. “She’d been turned into a-” he struggled for a way to explain it to an outsider without revealing Naruto’s weakness, “weapon to be used as soon as I rescued her and returned her to our village. She would have killed a lot of people and destroyed our home. She couldn’t make me understand. She-” Kakashi stopped abruptly, realizing that he was rambling.

“I see,” Professor Jones said. Somehow, Kakashi thought that Jones actually did see and wasn’t just saying that to be comforting.

The former ANBU ninja cleared his throat. “Afterward it was an especially dark time for me. I had been closed off before but after that incident I was unreachable. The nicknames sprang up and I did nothing to deter them, it kept people away.”

Naruto and Sakura were completely still, drinking this information in. They had heard the rumors and knew them to be true. Guy’s non-responses and quick shutdowns were confirmation enough. However, no one had ever been willing to tell them exactly why or how the names had come to be. “Son of the White Fang” was easy enough to figure out. Similarly “Copy-ninja” and “Hero of the Sharingan” were simple to deduce. But the two in question had always disturbed and puzzled them. Sensei was quiet, calm, and efficient, but cold-blooded? It hadn’t made sense. On the bridge in Wave Country he’d gone from fighting Zabuza to the death to carrying out the man’s last wish. Kakashi wasn’t cold-blooded nor did he enjoy killing.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione too sat quietly, absorbing the information. It was one thing to hear it from Ebisu, who apparently had glossed over some details, but it was quite another to hear it from the guard captain himself. And this had all been going on before they’d even met Kakashi, when he’d arrived to lead a team not much older than themselves. They considered Kakashi to be a friend but there was so much they didn’t know about him.

Some friends were like that, Harry reasoned to himself. He thought of Sirius and the things his godfather had done when he’d been younger. You didn’t need to know every inch of someone’s past to know them. Their current actions could be enough. The boy who lived looked at Professor Jones thoughtfully.

“This school is very special,” Guy said simply. It was clear no one wanted to press Kakashi further. The silver-haired Hokage had sat back in his chair, closing himself off but not completely. 

“Even though it’s absurd,” Kakashi added. He was not disagreeing.

After several minutes of silence, Luna spoke up. “Draco, I know you suspected the phones long ago-” She left the statement unfinished.

The blond shifted uncomfortably. “It was more than a suspicion,” Draco said.

“Go on,” Harry prompted, annoyed at being the last to know.

Draco sat forward and tented his fingers. “The ministry suggested the idea for magically modifying the muggle’s telephone system under cover of the muggle-integration initiative. Really though, it was an easier way to monitor people’s conversations. There are many ways to protect the floo system from being watched. Its enchantments make it almost impossible to interrupt or intercept an exchange without being in the physical room on one end or the other. The Muggle Phones in Wizard Homes was the ministry’s pet project; they could do practically anything to them and it would be legal. The second you agreed to have it put it, you agreed to their conditions.”

Harry turned to Professor Jones. “Tonks was upset that you didn’t have a phone put in at Hogwarts.”

A flicker of past confrontations sparked in Jones’s eyes and he puffed himself up like an owl shivering in the cold. “I run a school, not a nursery! If students want to communicate with their parents, or vice versa, they can write letters like they always have. Unless their children are _incapable_ of writing…” The Headmaster’s sentence faded away into an angry grumble.

Luna repressed a snort. Harry cleared his throat and said, “when did this grand migration scheme begin to pick up steam? This was the first I’ve heard of it.”

Luna immediately frowned. “I wasn’t the only one interested in Dumbledore’s writings.”

Draco sat up, face solemn. “I can see where they’re coming from.” Ebisu raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Draco doesn’t mean about the invading your land part,” Hermione said soothingly. Guy watched Draco intently as the man pulled his thoughts together.

Malfoy spoke, “they’re just so sick of hiding. Some wizards still dream of a land of their own. They don’t want to hide from the muggles, but live freely with them as you do with your civilians. They want to ride their broomsticks openly from town to town. They don’t want to be apprehended every time a spell goes amuck and gains unwanted attention.

“This wouldn’t be a problem except they also want to reign supreme, not answering to the muggles in the slightest. We wizards still rely on non-magical beings for many things. Food, for example, can be conjured or transfigured into being but when it’s made that way it will not sustain a person for long if at all. Some wizards grow their own food but the majority of our population relies on provisions from muggle farmers. Still, by muggle standards even the needs of our largest settlement go completely unnoticed. We have a different power but the muggles still outnumber us. 

“The wizards who spearheaded this movement would like to rule your world in the open, using the non-magical people as slaves. Since your people have to be trained to use your power, rather than it naturally sparking among wizards or muggles as magic does, they could be easily oppressed in time. They would, depending on how strong you are, attempt to either cut you in or cut you down.”

“It’s not a bad idea, for them,” Kakashi commented. “But they were rash and didn’t have enough information. Continued communication would give them the knowledge they’d need to take us down.” He frowned in thought. Even Naruto had his weaknesses.

“We’ll protect you from our end,” Neville vowed, surprising everyone. He looked each of the ninja in the eyes.

Harry recovered first, “of course.”

Hermione nodded, smiling through her misting eyes.

“With everything in our power,” Draco added sincerely.

“We promise,” Luna said.

Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster. He shrugged, “you’ll always be welcome at Hogwarts. But I’m not sure what aid I can provide beyond that.” Even with this humble statement, plans were forming in the Headmaster’s mind. 

Kakashi could think of several things, things he knew the Headmaster must be aware of. Influencing an entire generation or two of students was one example of a way that he could help. “Sometimes a good teacher can make all the difference,” Kakashi said. The Hokage looked at Guy, and Draco couldn’t help but smile. Naruto and Sakura, however, were looking at their silver-haired sensei. 


	18. For the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my calculations are correct, Teddy Lupin is heading into his second year at Hogwarts. This story takes place in the summer so he’ll be returning, along with his fellow Hufflepuffs, for the coming fall term. Professor Jones knows his students (including their nicknames) and their family connections as well, especially when someone has a famous godfather like Harry Potter. But, keep in mind, just because Harry frequently sees his godson, doesn’t mean that Remus and Tonks are dead. It’s not really relevant to this story so they won’t be coming up in the narrative but they are indeed alive in this universe.

**Chapter 18: For the Best**

It was breakfast on their final morning in the wizarding world. Unsurprisingly, the actual diplomatic discussions, once they’d begun, were very quick and to the point. The serious diplomats were finished with their business within days.

Naruto, with the encouragement of the old guards, had begun to warm to the strange peoples of the wizarding world. The groundwork had been laid for future relations and now was the time to regroup. To Kakashi, their course was clear, but to others it was not so.

From where he sat, Kakashi could see both Cedric and Kurenai. Cedric approached her slowly, almost as if he thought Kurenai was going to run away like a wild animal if startled. As Cedric sidled up to her, she became as stiff as a board. Her replies to Cedric’s prompts, if she replied at all, it was hard to tell, were quick and through a half-closed mouth. When Cedric stood in her field of vision Kurenai put her hands on her hips and listened as if to a lying child.

Seeing him watching the pair, Ebisu spoke up, “do you know what’s going on with them? They’ve been like that since yesterday.”

Guy cleared his throat, “I believe they’re having trouble deciding where to go from here. Kurenai can’t stay here and Cedric can’t come with us.”

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. “Why can’t he come with us?”

The two other men stared at him in astonishment. “Wizards are so fragile,” Ebisu sputtered.

“What would he do in our world? Despite his upbeat attitude, Cedric would lack a means to support himself. The kind of work he’s used to wouldn’t be open to him. He could work in a shop I suppose,” Guy thought aloud.

“He could help me with paperwork,” Kakashi quipped.

“This isn’t funny Kakashi,” Ebisu said. The special jonin’s dark eyebrows furrowed, pushing his glasses forward. He irritably pushed the spectacles back into place. 

The Hokage sighed contentedly; he’d missed people talking to him normally. No one was tripping over themselves in their haste to bow or calling him by his title. He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. Naruto was going to have a hard time getting used to that.

Kakashi rose from the table. “I’d better finish packing.” With that statement he left the Great Hall with Guy looking after him. He knew Kakashi didn’t have anything left to pack.

The Hokage wandered the halls for awhile, taking in the sights and smells of Hogwarts. This would be his last visit for sure, it had to be. Each time he’d left this fortress of learning he’d thought he’d be seeing it for the final time. But each time he came back it got harder to leave.

No matter what the Hogwarts missions had thrown at him, it was always the good memories that outweighed the bad. Boggarts were beaten by Christmas presents at the foot of his and his teams’ beds. Ambushes in graveyards paled in comparison to Guy’s many defense meetings. Frustrating clients, bizarre floor layouts, countless dangers, hidden rooms, endless forests, and foolish children were remembered fondly because the same place in his memories also contained care-free students, visits to Hogsmeade, interesting food, warm beds, spars in the Great Hall, dragon wrestling, and a team he could count on no matter how odd things got. Those missions, strange and unusual as they’d been, were some of the happiest memories of his adolescence.

Kakashi reached out and touched the stones of the ancient castle. He was getting sentimental again, he knew. _Must be my old age,_ Kakashi thought to himself and snorted. He pushed off from the cold, gray stone and headed back down the hallway in which he’d come. He’d wandered for quite awhile but he should make it back in time.

000000

“You’re late,” Sakura barked. All of the delegates from the Elemental Nations were waiting in Leaf Tower. Kakashi had been the only one absent.

Many of their magical friends had said their goodbyes at breakfast. However, Harry and the others still lingered. 

“Fred and George will be sad to have missed you,” Harry said, not liking the way his words were thickening as they left his mouth. “I’ll tell them you say, ‘hi’.”

Kakashi nodded. He wanted to ask about the twins but, seeing Harry’s flushed face and watery eyes, figured he’d ask Ebisu later instead. The former captain and his old charge shook hands. Then they pulled into a hug, patting each other on the back.

As Kakashi said goodbye to the other Hogwarts students, now adults, that he’d gotten to know so well, his eyes couldn’t help but glance over at Kurenai and Cedric. It was déjà vu. Over a decade had passed and it was still just the same. He’d thought for sure this time they’d go through with it. Cedric had seemed so sure before but now he just looked sullen. The group made their way out onto the grounds where several officials tailed them onto the lawn. 

“This is for the best,” Kurenai said in a monotone. The statement was made all the less convincing by her blank face.

“We can take it slow,” Cedric agreed, something dimming in his gray eyes.

“It’s just so complicated,” Kurenai added weakly. She looked at the numberless blades of grass at her feet.

Luna and the other Elemental Delegates had split off and were already heading down to the front gate. Most of the Leaf ninja lingered. Kakashi, Ebisu, and Guy were bidding their old friends farewell one last time. Guy and Draco shook hands and were exchanging last minute encouragements. Harry and Kakashi were both side-glancing at Cedric and Kurenai while pretending to look at pictures of Harry’s children.

Hinata was similarly watching the scene through sharp eyes. She resolutely held onto Naruto’s hand, anchoring him in place. The blond tried to ask what they were waiting for but his wife shushed him. 

Cedric nodded, his voice stronger. “When Luna brings the first wizarding delegation, I’ll be with them.”

Kurenai nodded, fully aware that neither of them knew when that would be. But it was foolish to think that Cedric didn’t have a life, a job. He needed time to get his affairs in order before volunteering to go live in another country, another world. He’d take the steps as soon as they were available and follow the procedures.

Kurenai turned to go but Cedric snatched her hand, resolve overcoming him. He held it fast and her shocked face turned to meet his. Cedric smiled, the same carefree smile he used to give Kurenai when she’d watch his Quidditch practices. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. It was as if a bright light were shining out from within him. “No,” he said firmly, “not this time. This time, I’m going with you. Right now.” He squeezed her hand. Kurenai felt that it was the only thing anchoring her to the ground.

There were several long moments of silence. No one dared to say anything after this declaration. Harry turned and gave Draco a very insistent look. If he’d been within range, Harry would have kicked him. The Malfoy raised his eyebrows. He and Harry seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation.

Finally Draco sighed but his voice was business-like, if a bit jovial. “I can file the appropriate paperwork. I believe the Minister of Magic would be thrilled to have such an,” he paused for a breath as he sought for the right word, “esteemed and trustworthy officer volunteer to return with the Elemental Delegation. His work in getting to know the culture and customs of our potential allies would be invaluable. What do you think Minister?” Draco turned to look at the British Minister of Magic who’d been waving goodbye to the delegates. The uncharacteristic smile, that he’d plastered on his face for the gesture, fell. 

Greyford scowled at them all, unsure of the circumstances that had brought this about. He looked from the original Team Hogwarts, to Mr. Diggory, to Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter seemed to be nodding at him encouragingly as if to a child learning to walk. It was very off-putting. The minister responded with a raised eyebrow at the collection of hopeful faces. They had, of course, discussed sending an officer back with the Elemental Delegation but the wizard hadn’t expected anyone to actually volunteer. “If the Lord Hokage approves, of course,” Greyford said formally, passing the ball from his court into Kakashi’s.

“Mr. Diggory would be under my personal protection Minister Greyford,” Kakashi replied with an inclination of his head. “But I would hate to relieve you of such an important member of your ministry.” The volley continued.

Harry barely restrained a snort. He and Cedric had no illusions about what they did. Their work was important, yes, but not as vital as Kakashi made it sound.

The noise caught Cedric’s notice and he laughed, drawing everyone’s attention. Reigning his laughter in, Cedric said, “Harry Potter is my immediate subordinate Minister, been after my job for years I’m sure.” This was met with another scoff from Harry. “There’s nothing we do that he can’t handle without me.”

The Minister considered his two employees as reality set in with Harry. Cedric was leaving and he was being promoted? Harry’s excitement about Cedric and Kurenai finally being together was tempered by the fact that he would be losing one of his closest friends and colleagues. At his serious look the Minister was satisfied. Greyford turned to Draco, “you’ll see to the paperwork then? Good.”

“We’ll also have to contact payroll to find some way to get Mr. Diggory’s salary to him,” Draco inserted smoothly. “Some diplomats receive it by owl but this diplomat is a special case obviously…” he trailed off.

The Minister nodded, waving his hand at them. “I’ll see to the payroll Mr. Malfoy, you see to the transfers.” Cedric blinked and the Minister stared at him. “Sending an official I can believe in to learn about this new people? It works out quite perfectly. The other ministers will wish they had someone as trustworthy as you Mr. Diggory.”

Cedric restrained a blush. “Thank you sir,” he said.

“I’ll expect reports every week _at least_. The International Relations Department will send you the particulars.”

“Yes sir,” Cedric said promptly. 

After a moment the Minister of Magic returned to the castle. Cedric turned to Harry and they embraced. “Good luck Ced,” Harry said. “I’ll write. Hermione still writes to Ebisu you know.” His eyes misted once again but he willed the tears away.

Cedric only nodded and they stepped back. The elated wizard stuck a shaking hand into his robes and withdrew a letter. “Would you give this to my parents?” Harry nodded and accepted the letter. “It explains everything up until now, you can tell them the rest or I’ll send it along from Ebisu. I think they’ll understand,” Cedric ended his sentence abruptly, blinking.

“I know they will,” Harry said with a grin.

Cedric was excited and terrified at the same time. He mastered himself and turned away from the school that had taught him so much. Kurenai and the other ninja waited for him. He stepped up to Kurenai’s side and they all began to follow the path down to the school gates.

Kurenai started to chuckle and Cedric took her hand. “This is crazy,” she stated.

“I could…go back,” Cedric said. The statement began joking but ended somber.

Kurenai gripped his hand tighter. “Not without me you’re not.” After several silent footsteps, no one else was talking the better to hear the two lovers, Kurenai spoke again. “I just keep thinking about Mirai. I don’t know what I’m going to tell her, how to begin to introduce you.” Kurenai fretted with her dress with her other hand.

“Actually,” Kakashi broke in. “She might already know about Cedric, in a way.” Kurenai, Ebisu, Guy, Hinata, and Naruto blinked at the Hokage. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “I filed a report just before we left, an add-on item to our Hogwarts file.”

Guy smiled, “only the Hokage and his _aides_ are allowed to read that report.”

Ebisu raised a skeptical eyebrow, “you filed a report with yourself?”

“Shikamaru said he was going to scour that particular file,” Kakashi continued, habitually ignoring Ebisu’s comment. “I may have hinted at the possibility of a certain wizard accompanying us back, if the Hokage approved of course.”

“Did you just refer to yourself in third person?” Ebisu asked with a grin.

Kakashi shrugged in response.

Luna and the rest of the group were down at the gates waiting for them. If Luna was surprised to see Cedric there, she did not show it. She was holding a crushed plastic jug in her hand and had her wand behind her ear. “Everyone here then?” She waited for Kakashi’s head count and reassuring nod. “Let’s begin.” One group at a time, with Naruto insisting that Hinata go with the first group, the ninja were teleported back in, more or less, the reverse order in which they’d come.

As the second to last group vanished, Kurenai turned to Cedric. “Last chance to change your mind.”

Cedric looked down and met her red eyes. He smiled, a smile that made his shining gray eyes squint and the lines around them crinkle, deepening the wrinkles that had only just begun to form there. The corners of his lips turned upward in a knowing way. The feeling expressed in that look shone through any worries the kunoichi had about him changing his mind.

Kurenai wanted to return that look to him but she couldn’t seem to move the muscles in her face. She felt like she was in some sort of dream that she’d wake up from at any moment.

“Kurenai?” Kakashi queried and the kunoichi shook herself. Luna had returned and the last of them were all gathered around the witch. Cedric, who’d waited for her, joined her as she stepped up to Luna’s side.

Cedric thought about taking one last look around. He imagined he wouldn’t be back to the wizarding world for some time. However, all he could look at was the brunette standing next to him. Somewhere far off, it seemed, he could hear Luna counting down. They all grabbed a hold of the plastic jug.

In those final seconds, Cedric could only stare at Kurenai’s profile. With his free hand, he grasped hers. She looked up at him. Their eyes met and the world that Cedric had known all of his life was whisked away. He was on to his next adventure.

The End


End file.
